Un nuevo enemigo
by Erazal
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos tendrán que embarcarse en un peligroso y emocionante viaje repleto de misterios, encantos y peligros, para poder salvar la vida del hanyou. ¿Qué destino les depara a nuestros héroes?INUxKAGMIRxSAN
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!!! Soy nueva aquí, así que no sean muy duros.

Lo primero, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo...). Pero la historia sí, eh?

Bueno, espero que la disfruten. Dejen reviews!!!

CAPÍTULO 1.

Dos jóvenes se hallaban frente a un pozo, llamado el pozo devora huesos. Eran un chico y una chica. El chico tenía el pelo plateado, unas orejas de perro, los ojos color ámbar y llevaba puesto un haori rojo. La chica, por el contrario, tenía el pelo negro azabache, los ojos marrones y llevaba puesto el uniforme de su colegio, un tanto extraño para la era del Sengoku.

Los dos estaban parados uno en frente del otro, y para variar el chico trataba de impedir el paso de la joven hacia el pozo.

- Déjame pasar- repetía la muchacha, comenzando a perder la paciencia. No era la primera vez que tenía lugar esa escena.

- Keh, solo intentas librarte de tu responsabilidad de buscar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama.- decía, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces, aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que decía no tenía sentido. Kagome tenía otra vida al otro lado del pozo, y no tenía ningún derecho de retenerla junto a él. Pero no podía soportar separarse de ella.

- Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces- casi gritó Kagome- Tengo que hacer los exámenes de final de curso, si no, repetiré. Además, volveré dentro de tres días, como siempre.

- Tú y tus malditos exámenes- ladró el chico.

A pesar de que todo estaba ya bastante claro, el chico seguía sin moverse de la entrada del pozo.

- ¡Inuyasha!- le advirtió Kagome.

El hanyou sólo ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que no pretendía hacerle caso.

- Inuyasha...- llamó Kagome, con una voz de repente suave.

- ¿Sí...? – preguntó éste temeroso, creyendo saber ya la respuesta.

- ¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE!- gritó Kagome, haciendo que el hanyou cayera estrepitosamente de cabeza al suelo.

La muchacha aprovechó esto para saltar al interior del pozo.

- Maldita Kagome- se quejó Inuyasha todavía desde el suelo.

Kagome aterrizó al otro lado del pozo, en la época moderna. Siempre surgía el mismo problema con Inuyasha cuando ella decidía volver. Siempre le montaba esa escena. Aunque a veces eso conseguía hacerla enfadar, por otra parte a Kagome le gustaba que hiciese aquello, porque demostraba que no podía pasar ni un segundo sin ella.

Salió del pozo y se dirigió con velocidad a su casa, con su pesada mochila a la espalda. Entró y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Sota! ¡Abuelo!- vociferó- ¡ Ya estoy de vuelta!

La señora Higurashi apareció desde detrás de una puerta con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- ¡Hija!- exclamó con alegría- ¡Qué bien que estés de vuelta! ¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

- ¡Hola mamá!- respondió Kagome al saludo.

- ¡Hermana!- gritó Sota corriendo hacia ella. La abrazó con fuerza.- Hacía tiempo que no venías.

Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa y pensó: "Si que yo volviese aquí o no dependiese de Inuyasha, no volvería nunca".

- Es cierto Sota- le dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.- Me parece que esta vez pasé demasiado tiempo en el Sengoku.

- Y me temo que ya sé por quien- dijo su madre pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo.

- Si, a veces Inuyasha me pone de los nervios, ¿es que no entiende que tengo una vida aquí?- dijo sin comprender lo que quería decir la señora Higurashi con aquellas palabras.

Su madre simplemente se rió interiormente, sabía el porqué su hija pasaba tanto tiempo en la otra época, y ese porqué tenía nombre: Inuyasha.

Kagome recogió su mochila y subió a toda prisa a su habitación, dejó su pesada carga de nuevo en el suelo y cogió la mochila que llevaba normalmente a la escuela. Bajó como una bala y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.

- Mamá, me voy a la escuela- dijo despidiéndose de su madre.

- Vale, ¡hasta luego hija!- tuvo que gritar su madre, puesto que Kagome iba a gran velocidad y ya casi había salido del templo Higurashi.

Enseguida Sota siguió su ejemplo, y la señora Higurashi quedó sola en su casa, puesto que el abuelo había salido a casa de un amigo.

Sonrió y volvió a meterse en el interior de su casa para seguir con sus labores.

En la era del Sengoku, Inuyasha por fin consiguió levantarse del suelo, pero con un bonito dolor de espalda.

- Maldita Kagome...- murmuró.

Se apoyó en el pozo devora huesos y miró a su alrededor sin mucho interés. Cada vez que Kagome se marchaba se aburría mucho. Tenía ganas de ir con ella, pero temía su reacción.

Pasó un rato allí, apoyado en la pared del pozo, pensando en sus cosas, cuando un olor a demonio llegó a su nariz.

Se levantó inmediatamente, e hizo crujir sus garras amenazadoramente.

- Bien- murmuró- tu me servirás de distracción.

Se plantó delante del pozo, esperando a que el demonio apareciese de entre los árboles.

Hubo un movimiento entre los árboles, e Inuyasha se puso en posición de pelea, alerta.

Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando una pantera de inmenso tamaño se abalanzó sobre él, hacinedole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Con gran esfuerzo logró apartarla de él unos metros, volvió a levantarse y desenfundó a Tessaiga.

Inuyasha estaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué no había conseguido escuchar su movimiento?

La enorme pantera volvió a atacar, Inuyasha intentó golpearla con Tessaiga pero con otro movimiento rápido la pantera lo esquivó.

Se movía tan rápido que Inuyasha no lograba verla y por alguna razón que él desconocía tampoco podía oírla.

Lanzó varias estocadas con su espada, pero todas dieron simplemente en el aire.

De repente, Inuyasha vio una enorme garra que se le acercaba peligrosamente y se dispuso a esquivarla, pero logró herirle en el brazo derecho. Soltó un grito de dolor y llevó su otro brazo hacia la herida.

- Mierda...- jadeó.

Intentó nuevamente derrotar a su adversario y esta vez logró hacerle un rasguño. El muchacho quedó aún más sorprendido. ¿Sólo había logrado hacerle un rasguño?

Sin poder creerlo, dirigió su mirada a Tessaiga.

Pero para mayor sorpresa del chico, esta se había transformado. ¿Y aún así sólo había conseguido hacerle un simple rasguño? ¿Nada más? Era imposible. Muchas veces había conseguido derrotar a otros demonios con una simple estocada de Tessaiga, los había hecho pedazos. Y sin embargo, no lograba hacerle daño a ese demonio. El muchacho se sentía cada vez más desconcertado.

El demonio aprovechó el momento de desconcierto del muchacho para volver a atacarle.

Se acercaba a gran velocidad, e Inuyasha solo tubo tiempo de darse la vuelta, puesto que el demonio intentaba atacarle por la espalda.

Fue visto y no visto. Inuyasha no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, y la pantera logró clavarle uno de sus enormes colmillos entre el hombro y el pecho, arrancándole un grito de dolor. El demonio intentaba cerrar sus fauces para apresarlo, pero él no se lo iba a permitir. Forcejeó para apartarlo de él, pero el demonio tenía una inmensa fuerza. La pantera logró apretar un poco su agarre, consiguiendo que se clavasen las puntas de algunos dientes en la espalda y el torso de Inuyasha.

La sangre empezaba a ensuciar el haori del muchacho y la hierba que se encontraba a sus pies. Inuyasha hacía todo lo posible para que la pantera no continuase cerrando las fauces, porque sino sería su fin.

Pero la sangre que perdía no era poca, y la fuerza que necesitaba emplear tampoco.

Su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente.

- Necesito... escapar- murmuró débilmente el hanyou.

La pantera comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el camino por el cual había venido, e Inuyasha forcejeó aún más. No quería ser el almuerzo de una pantera gigante.

La pantera sentía que el hanyou se resistía, y volvió a apretar sus fauces. Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Después hizo una mueca de profundo dolor y perdió el conocimiento durante unos segundos, los cuales aprovechó la pantera para llevarse al hanyou a su destino.

Pero Inuyasha despertó, y aunque estaba cada vez más débil, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para librarse del fuerte agarre de la pantera.

Corrió como pudo hacia el pozo, mientras escuchaba a la pantera rugir de furia porque su presa había escapado. Pero la pantera no iba darse por vencida, así que se apresuró en ir tras el muchacho.

Inuyasha se percató de que la pantera le seguía, e intentó ir más rápido. Tropezó y cayó al suelo, se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo en el momento en el que la pantera intentaba darle un zarpazo. Sólo consiguió dejarle unas marcas no muy profundas en la espalda, pero el hanyou no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. Haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le restaban, fue hasta el pozo dando grandes saltos.

Llegó al lado de éste agotado, se apoyó en sus paredes con las manos para evitar perder el equilibrio, pero cayó al interior del pozo semiconsciente.

Se golpeó contra el suelo del fondo del pozo, pera ya no estaba en su época.

- ...Si despejamos X en esta ecuación, nos queda...

Kagome apenas prestaba atención a las clases. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana, pensando en como estarían sus amigos de la otra época, en que estarían haciendo... De todas maneras no entendía casi nada de lo que explicaban los profesores debido a que se había saltado numerosas clases. Le resultaba muy difícil seguir el ritmo de las clases, y muchas veces lo dejaba por imposible, como en aquella ocasión.

Suspiró. Si al menos Inuyasha la dejara venir más de vez en cuando, podría tener un ritmo de vida más normal en su época. Y así, su abuelo no tendría que inventar tantas enfermedades. Las enfermedades que inventaba su abuelo eran cada vez peores, y Kagome tenía que vérselas y deseárselas para adivinar de que enfermedad le hablaban cada uno de sus amigos, que por cierto eran todas distintas.

Suspiró de nuevo. Su abuelo si que tenía imaginación a la hora de inventar excusas y enfermedades.

Pero claro, todo esto no sería necesario si Inuyasha la dejase volver más a menudo. Si, se sentía bien cada vez que viajaba a la otra época, y además se sentía responsable de lo que le había sucedido a la Shikon no Tama, pero necesitaba volver a su tiempo más a menudo.

Pero parecía que Inuyasha no entendía todo eso, o quizá no quería entenderlo. Kagome no podía evitar enfurecerse algunas veces. Si fuese él quien viajase a su época ella le dejaría volver más a menudo, no lo presionaría para volver pronto si él no quería.

Suspiró otra vez. De verdad, algunas veces Inuyasha era extremadamente insoportable e inmaduro.

- Higurashi- la llamó de pronto el profesor- ¿podría decirme como se resuelve esta ecuación?- preguntó mientras señalaba una complicada ecuación escrita en la pizarra.

Kagome miró la ecuación durante unos segundos, y después negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Debería intentar prestar más atención a las clases, señorita Higurashi, o me temo que sus notas sufrirán un grave descenso. Piense que esta semana empezamos con los exámenes finales.- la regañó el profesor.

- Si- respondió Kagome cabizbaja. Incluso cuando no estaba presente, Inuyasha le causaba problemas.

El resto del día transcurrió sin más percances, y por fin se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la salida.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó Kagome mientras estiraba los brazos con cansancio.

Se levantó de su silla y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Enseguida sus amigas se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Kagome?- preguntó su amiga Yuka nada más llegar a su lado.

- Tengo entendido que tenías neumonía, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- interrumpió Eri.

- ¿Qué? Yo tenía entendido que tenías artrosis.

- Je je- rió nerviosamente Kagome. "Gracias abuelo".

Metió apresuradamente el resto de sus pertenencias en la mochila mientras sus amigas seguían discutiendo sobre sus enfermedades, e intentando que no se percataran, intentó huir antes de tener que dar alguna explicación al extraño asunto.

- Eh, ¿adonde vas, Kagome? Aún no nos has dicho que te pasaba- le preguntó Yuka, algo ofendida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- Es que tengo mucha prisa.- intentó disculparse la aludida.- Lo siento de veras. Mañana nos vemos.- dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Ya en el exterior, Kagome soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Ha faltado poco...- murmuró con una mano en el corazón.

De todas formas, decidió darse algo de prisa en llegar a su casa, por si a sus amigas se les ocurría seguirla por el camino de vuelta a casa y así poder continuar con el interrogatorio.

La mayor parte del camino lo hizo corriendo, y no se sintió del todo segura hasta que estuvo ante las escaleras del templo Higurashi.

- Ya... llegué- dijo entre jadeos.

Ahora tocaba la peor parte. Subir todas aquellas escaleras.

Ese día le costó más que nunca subir aquellas interminables escaleras después de haber corrido todo el trayecto desde su colegio hasta su casa corriendo como una loca.

Cuando llegó arriba estaba exhausta, y siguió el resto del camino andando a paso normal.

Pasó justo delante del pozo devora huesos, y no pudo evitar la tentación de entrar.

- Qué bien se está aquí- dijo satisfecha por la agradable frescura que le brindaba ese lugar.

Depositó su mochila en el suelo y bajó las escaleras que conducían al pozo. Luego se apoyó en una de las paredes del pozo y miró al interior. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar del susto.

- Inuyasha, menudo susto me has dado. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Al ver que el hanyou no contestaba se enfadó un poco.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Pero la respuesta seguía sin llegar.

- ¿Inuyasha?- preguntó esta vez un poco más preocupada al darse cuenta de que el hanyou no reaccionaba.

Bajó con cuidado al interior del pozo y se acercó un poco al hanyou. Pudo distinguir en la oscuridad del pozo un charco de sangre rodeando al hanyou.

- ¡Inuyasha!- gritó corriendo hacia él.

Se arrodilló junto a él, y con sumo cuidado lo colocó boca arriba. Estaba inconsciente y muy pálido. Con terror, descubrió que tenía un enorme colmillo clavado entre el hombro y el pecho, tanto que lo atravesaba, además de numerosas marcas de mordeduras.

- Inuyasha... – susurró, mientras comenzaban a inundársele los ojos de lágrimas.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Abrazó al muchacho junto a ella, con cuidado de no provocarle mayor daño.

- Espera aquí... Voy a buscar ayuda.

Muy a pesar suyo, dejó al hanyou en el interior del pozo para ir hasta su casa a buscar a su madre.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritó nada más entrar en su casa- ¡Mamá!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?- preguntó la señora Higurashi corriendo hasta su hija.- ¿Qué te pasa, hija?- le preguntó mientras la cogía por los hombros al ver su desesperación.

- Mamá... Es terrible, Inuyasha...- sollozó.

- Tranquilízate, Kagome. ¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?

En la Era Sengoku, Miroku, Sango y Shippo paseaban tranquilamente por los alrededores de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Miroku intentaba aproximarse a Sango mientras caminaba, pero esta consciente del peligro inventaba alguna excusa para desviarse un momento del camino, y así, cuando volvía se colocaba en otro lugar más apartado del monje. Por el contrario, Shippo iba tranquilamente delante de ambos, correteando detrás de los animales que encontraban a su paso.

- ¿Cuántos fragmentos crees que nos quedan por encontrar?- preguntó Sango, para que el monje dejara de pensar en acercársele.

- Pues la verdad, no lo sé- respondió Miroku tras meditarlo unos breves momentos. Para gran alegría de Sango, su plan surtió efecto.- Pero espero que no muchos. No quiero ni pensar en los demonios que ambicionan la esfera. Sólo con pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado... me da dolor de cabeza.

Después, el monje dirigió su mirada hacia la mano en la cual se encontraba el vórtice, y una sombra de tristeza y miedo cruzó por su rostro durante unos segundos. Sango pudo notarlo a pesar de que él intentó disimularlo. El tamaño del vórtice había aumentado durante el transcurso de su largo viaje, y si no mataban pronto a Naraku, terminaría por destruir al propio Miroku.

Sango se arrepintió por haber sacado ese tema sólo por intentar que Miroku no se acercase tanto a ella.

Se acercó al monje, y apoyó su mano en el hombro de él, intentando transmitirle seguridad y apoyo.

Miroku miró a Sango a los ojos. Ella pudo percibir en su mirada agradecimiento y ternura. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Miroku le sonrió dulcemente y Sango enrojeció aún más. Pero, como era habitual, pronto sintió una mano tocando en una zona bastante íntima.

Se escuchó el eco de un fuerte golpe en todo el bosque, y varios pájaros abandonaron sus nidos repentinamente.

Sango siguió andando, bastante irritada y dejando al monje en el suelo con una marca roja en forma de mano en la mejilla izquierda.

Shippo se giró en dirección a ellos al escuchar el fuerte tortazo, pero siguió a lo suyo después de ver la escena.

- Nunca cambiará.

Miroku se levantó y se frotó la mejilla dolorida. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba contento. Había conseguido su objetivo.

-¡Sango! ¡Sanguito!- la llamó mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Sango solo giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada asesina al monje. Después volvió la vista al frente, enfadada.

- Venga Sango, no te enfades- rogó Miroku, haciéndose el inocente.

- ¿Qué no me enfade? ¿No crees que me das razones suficientes para que lo haga?- exclamó Sango, girándose de nuevo hacia el monje.

- Pero ya sabes, la mano maldita...

- ¡Deja de inventar excusas! ¡No hay quien se lo trague!- Siguió su camino, avanzando con pasos furiosos. Miroku se apresuró en seguirla. Una vez que consiguió alcanzarla, se situó a su lado.

- Por favor Sango, perdóname- intentó de nuevo Miroku.- Tu sabes que lo hago sin querer...

Miroku fue interrumpido repentinamente por Sango. Ella se había parado, observando fijamente a Kirara, que olisqueaba el suelo, al parecer siguiendo algún rastro.

- ¿Qué es, Kirara?- preguntó Sango, poniéndose alerta.- ¿Es algún demonio?

Como respuesta, Kirara solo dirigió una mirada a Sango.

- ¿Puedes llevarnos hasta allí, Kirara?- preguntó Sango. Por toda respuesta, la pequeña gatita se transformó, permitiendo que su amiga subiese en su lomo.

Shippo se acercó a ellos corriendo, puesto que se había alejado bastante del pequeño grupo. Lanzó a Sango y Miroku una mirada interrogativa, pero Sango solo negó con la cabeza, y de un gesto le incitó a darse prisa en montar sobre Kirara junto a ella y el monje.

Una vez que el pequeño Kitsune subió a lomos de Kirara, esta alzó el vuelo siguiendo el camino que le marcaba su olfato.

Sango sentía la brisa en su cara, le gustaba esa sensación de libertad, pero aquella vez no pudo disfrutarla. Estaba algo tensa, sentía en su interior que algo no marchaba bien, y se estaba preparando mentalmente para una posible pelea.

Sobrevolaron varias llanuras cultivadas por los aldeanos, y algunos de ellos los observaron y luego hicieron gestos de saludo con las manos. Sango ni siquiera se dignó a corresponder al saludo. No podían perder tiempo.

Kirara comenzó su descenso a medida que se fueron aproximando al pozo devorahuesos. La tensión de Sango aumentaba por momentos. "¿En el pozo devora huesos?". No hacía tanto que Kagome e Inuyasha se habían dirigido hacia allí. "Bueno" intentó tranquilizarse la exterminadora "quizá Inuyasha y Kagome ya han acabado con el demonio".

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no era precisamente eso o que había sucedido en ese lugar momentos antes.

Para gran alivio de Sango, finalmente Kirara aterrizó cerca del pozo. Bajo inmediatamente de su lomo y con su Hiraikotsu en la mano se aproximó al pozo. Miroku y Shippo tampoco perdieron el tiempo, y enseguida se reunieron con la exterminadora.

La escena que presenciaron nada más llegar los dejó de piedra. Podía verse claramente que se había librado una batalla recientemente. Parte de la tierra que formaba el suelo estaba removida, algunas de las plantas que componían la vegetación de la zona habían sido dañadas, además podían visualizar unas enormes huellas en el suelo. Pero el componente de aquel cuadro que más llamaba la atención era sin duda alguna la sangre que había en forma de pequeños charcos en varias zonas, y ese rastro de sangre conducía al pozo devora huesos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, pero este silenció fue roto por el ruido que provocó el impacto de la caída del Hiraikotsu de Sango al suelo.

Fue entonces cuando todos reaccionaron. Miroku fue el primero en hablar:

- Debemos estar alerta, el demonio aún puede estar cerca.

- Yo creo que el demonio ya se marchó- comentó Shippo mientras olisqueaba el aire.

Kirara también olisqueaba. Comenzó a seguir algún rastro por el suelo y Sango se apresuró en seguirla. No tuvo que andar mucho, porque enseguida la pequeña mononoke dio con algo.

- Un colmillo- murmuró Sango al reconocer el objeto.

Se agachó junto a Kirara y recogió con cuidado la enorme pieza dental.

La observó detenidamente. ¿De qué clase de demonio podía tratarse? ¿Qué demonio podría tener tales colmillos?

Miroku también observaba el colmillo detrás de Sango, y luego le tendió una mano para que ella se lo pasase. La exterminadora se lo dio, y el monje comenzó a observar la pieza con detenimiento.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre la procedencia de este colmillo?- inquirió la joven exterminadora.

El monje volvió a observar el colmillo una vez más, y luego contestó a la pregunta de Sango con cierta decepción.

- Mucho me temo que no, Sango- dicho esto, volvió a entregarle el colmillo.- No puedo saber de qué clase de demonio se trata si no tengo más pistas.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo.- concedió Sango. Se levantó y se dirigió al pozo, seguida por Miroku y Kirara.

Llegaron donde se encontraba Shippo y Sango envolvió el colmillo con cuidado en un pañuelo. Quien sabe, quizá ese colmillo les ayudaría a encontrar al demonio.

Pero había otro asunto que preocupaba a la exterminadora: ¿A quién o a quienes pertenecía la sangre derramada?

Comentó su preocupación a Miroku.

- Podríamos averiguarlo- contestó el monje pensativamente- esperemos que la sangre pertenezca al demonio, y no a nuestros amigos. Aunque la verdad, lo pongo en duda. La sangre conduce al interior del pozo devora huesos.

- ¿Y como podríamos averiguarlo?- inquirió Sango mientras observaba la sangre que manchaba las paredes del pozo.

- ¡Shippo!- gritó repentinamente Miroku, con lo que Sango pegó un vote, sobresaltada- Ven, acércate.

Shippo miró extrañado al monje durante unos segundos, pero luego se apresuró en llegar junto a él y la exterminadora.

- ¿Qué quieres Miroku?- preguntó el pequeño Kitsune, aún algo extrañado.

- Puedes servirnos de gran ayuda, pequeño Shippo- dijo Miroku. Luego señaló la sangre que había en el pozo y le preguntó- ¿Podrías olfatear la sangre para ver a quién pertenece?

Sango miró unos minutos al monje sin entender, hasta que por fin cayó en la cuenta de que Shippo probablemente podría saber a quien pertenecía aquella sangre con solo olerla.

- De acuerdo- respondió el Kitsune, orgulloso de poder ser útil.

El pequeño Kitsune comenzó a olisquear la sangre, mientras que los demás esperaban con el corazón en un puño.

"Por favor, que la sangre sea del demonio, que no sea de Kagome ni de Inuyasha". Pensaba Sango, nerviosa.

" Por fin sabremos a quien pertenece esta sangre" pensaba al mismo tiempo Miroku. "Ojalá sea la del demonio".

Tras unos segundos que resultaron eternos, Shippo alzó su pequeña cabecita. Su expresión no tranquilizó a los presentes.

- La sangre es de... – Shippo tragó saliva- La sangre es de Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capítulo dos. Por cierto, por un despiste mío olvidé poner el nombre del primer cap: se llama "Un extraño demonio".

Tengo escritos los seis primeros caps, pero prefiero no subirlos todos de golpe. Aún no he decidido con qué frecuencia actualizaré, pero les aseguro que irá más rápido si recibo reviews.

CAPÍTULO 2: "¿Qué está pasando?".

Kagome guió a su madre hasta a donde había encontrado a Inuyasha momentos antes. Su madre la seguía sin decir nada, y Kagome tampoco parecía querer comenzar ninguna conversación.

Tras unos minutos que para Kagome parecieron eternos, por fin llegaron al pozo. Sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada a su madre, Kagome bajó rápidamente las escaleras que conducían al interior del pozo. Los últimos peldaños no se molestó en pisarlos, y se apresuró en llegar junto a Inuyasha. La muchacha se arrodilló junto al hanyou, e inconscientemente, acarició con ternura una mejilla del muchacho.

Kagome sentía un gran peso en el corazón, un vacío en el alma. Rogaba interiormente por que el hanyou estuviese vivo, y si ese era el caso, porque siguiese mucho tiempo así. Se arrepentía por haberlo dejado aquella mañana por unos estúpidos exámenes.

"Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, poder evitar lo ocurrido" pensaba tristemente, sumida en sus oscuros pensamientos, que ahora eran dominados por la más profunda tristeza, la duda y un enorme arrepentimiento. "No seas tonta, Kagome. Tú sólo puedes viajar quinientos años atrás en el tiempo, ni uno más ni uno menos. Por mucho que quieras, no podrás cambiar lo ocurrido"- le reprochó una voz sensata en el interior de su mente, que aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos. A veces Kagome ardía en deseos de estrangularla. Pero debía reconocer que en aquel momento, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

"Además, tú no sabías que eso iba a pasar, y mucho menos en qué momento. No puedes parar tu vida solo por el temor de lo que pueda pasar en un futuro, y lo sabes. Y en el caso de que así lo hicieras, no podrías evitarlo. Forma parte de la vida". – continuó la vocecilla, con cierta picardía.

En ese momento, la señora Higurashi se sentó al lado de Kagome, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola sobresaltar levemente. Dirigió al hanyou una mirada crítica y llena de ternura al mismo tiempo, y luego posó con suavidad una de sus manos en la frente de éste, para medir su temperatura.

- Mmm... Parece que tiene fiebre- murmuró su madre mientras retiraba su mano.- Será difícil llevarlo a casa a menos que esté consciente. Nosotras solas no podemos subirlo por las escaleras del pozo.

- Lo sé, pero dudo que él se encuentre en condiciones de... – comenzó a protestar Kagome, pero fue interrumpida por un gemido de Inuyasha. Madre e hija bajaron sus miradas hasta encontrarse con la del hanyou, que acababa de despertar.

- Keh- murmuro débilmente- Claro que puedo.

Inuyasha comenzó a levantarse, pero cuando por fin estuvo de pié, se tambaleo peligrosamente y Kagome y la señora Higurashi tuvieron que ayudarlo a mantenerse en pié.

- Inuyasha, no debes hacer esfuerzos. Tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo- dijo Kagome con una voz que denotaba preocupación.

- Olvidas que mi cuerpo no es tan frágil como el tuyo- replicó el hanyou débilmente.

- Se que es así, no lo dudo. Hemos podido comprobarlo en innumerables ocasiones. Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas vulnerable a partir de cierto punto.- intentó disuadirlo la muchacha- Y yo creo que esta vez ya has pasado ese punto.

- Keh, no digas tonterías- protestó el hanyou entre gemidos- Hace falta algo más que esto para acabar conmigo.

El hanyou se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban hasta el exterior del pozo, tambaleándose, sin prestar atención a las numerosas réplicas de Kagome y al consejo de la señora Higurashi de que no se esforzase.

Cuando se encontraba subiendo las escaleras sintió que el dolor y la debilidad se apoderaban de su cuerpo, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y finalmente llegó hasta arriba. La señora Higurashi y Kagome no tardaron en llegar junto a él y el hanyou siguió andando hasta el patio, con las dos mujeres pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho más porque las fuerzas le abandonaron y cayó al suelo cuan largo era. Kagome corrió a su lado, alarmada.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudo a ponerse en pié de nuevo, en seguida su madre llegó para ayudarla.

- Vallamos dentro- aconsejó la señora Higurashi- Podremos decidir con más tranquilidad qué hacer.

Kagome asintió levemente, contenta por tener a su madre como ayuda. Ella siempre sabía mantener la calma en las situaciones complicadas y siempre encontraba alguna solución.

Las dos ayudaron a Inuyasha a ponerse nuevamente en pié, y fueron a un ritmo lento pero seguro. Ya en el acogedor interior de la casa, Kagome guió a Inuyasha a su habitación, y una vez allí, lo ayudó con sumo cuidado a recostarse sobre la cama.

El hanyou no se había quejado en todo el trayecto, a pesar de que, como suponía Kagome, sentía dolor. Pero también era consciente de que el muchacho que se encontraba ahora a su lado, era sumamente orgulloso.

Inuyasha llevó una de sus manos hacia el colmillo que tenía clavado y lo aferró fuertemente, con intención de extraerlo él mismo. Intentó sacarlo, pero sólo logró hacerse más daño. Lanzó un grito ahogado, y esto sobresaltó a Kagome, quien dirigió una mirada asustada a Inuyasha. Una vez ató cabos, se aproximó a él y depositó su mano sobre la suya, impidiendo que el hanyou continuase haciéndose daño.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí,- le dijo dulcemente. El hanyou solo soltó un "¡Keh!" pero le dejó hacerlo.

Kagome comenzó a extraer el colmillo intentando no hacerle daño al hanyou. Pero de pronto sucedió algo. El colmillo comenzó a brillar con una luz violácea, que iluminó por completo toda la habitación.

Kagome e Inuyasha miraban todo esto sorprendidos, y el colmillo comenzó a desaparecer entre las manos de Kagome.

- ¿Pero qué...?- atinó a decir esta, mientras miraba perpleja como lo que quedaba del colmillo desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Cuando el colmillo desapareció por completo, la luz se extinguió.

Kagome dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha, pero al verlo se sorprendió aún más. Ya no tenía sus orejas de hanyou, su cabello era más oscuro, sus colmillos más cortos y sus ojos dorados se habían oscurecido un poco.

-¿ Qué está pasando?- murmuró atónita.

Después de haber investigado un poco por la zona, decidieron que lo mejor sería seguir las huellas del demonio. Quizá con un poco de suerte lograrían darle caza y exterminarlo. Recogieron algunas de sus pertenencias en la cabaña de Kaede, y salieron al camino, listos para emprender el viaje.

Las huellas seguían en dirección al sur, y a medida que avanzaban el clima se volvía más cálido. Decidieron hospedarse en algunas aldeas de vez en cuando, para no dormir siempre al raso y no tener que estar siempre al acecho, por si algún inoportuno demonio decidía molestarlos. Además, de esa manera siempre podían preguntar a los aldeanos si por casualidad habían visto a un demonio más o menos grande al que le faltaba un colmillo. Aunque hasta ahora solo habían obtenido respuestas desesperanzadoras. El demonio parecía haberse desvanecido en la nada.

Llevaban ya una semana de viaje, y los resultados siempre eran desalentadores. Para colmo de males, las huellas que llevaban siguiendo todo ese tiempo parecían comenzar a borrarse, o podía ser también que el demonio que las dejó cada vez pesase menos.

-Esto es desesperante-comentó Miroku por enésima vez en los últimos dos días, mientras caminaban por un sendero rodeado de coníferas.- Llevamos ya una semana persiguiendo a ese demonio. ¿Es que no piensa establecerse en ningún sitio? A este paso, recorremos todo Japón en menos de un mes.

El grupo comenzaba a impacientarse. Hasta ahora, sólo Naraku les había obligado a desplazarse tan lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede. A pesar de los falsos exorcismos del monje, las provisiones se agotaban. Sango era incapaz de obligar a Kirara a llevarlos todo el tiempo sobre su lomo, ya que la mononoke comenzaba a estar falta de fuerzas debido a que llevó sobre ella al grupo durante los anteriores días de viaje. Incluso Shippo parecía haber perdido su habitual entusiasmo.

- Lo sé, monje- suspiró la exterminadora mientras se acomodaba su Hiraikotsu a la espalda- Pero ya no podemos volver atrás. Todo esto no habría servido para nada.

El monje pareció calmarse un poco.

-Perdona Sango. Es que estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.- confesó el monje, cabizbajo.

- No te preocupes. No eres el único que se siente así. ¿Verdad, Shippo?- la exterminadora intentaba hacer el viaje más ameno, si se mantenían ocupados el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

El pequeño kitsune pareció despertar de un trance, le costó un momento comprender la pregunta que acababa de formular Sango.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Si...- comentó el kitsune, para después volver a ese estado de trance.

Sango suspiró de resignación. A ese paso no avanzarían en lo que podría llamarse en términos normales una conversación. Decidió dejar al pequeño solo con sus pensamientos y entretenerse a hablar con el monje. Este tampoco parecía estar de muy buen humor, pero al menos parecía más accesible que el kitsune.

Sango estaba pensando qué decir cuando el monje interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- Ya está anocheciendo- dijo mientras observaba como el sol comenzaba a ponerse tras unas verdes colinas que se situaban al oeste.- No hay ninguna aldea por aquí cerca, según los aldeanos de la aldea en que nos hospedamos la última vez. Supongo que no nos queda más remedio que acampar en algún bosque cercano.

Esta noticia no pareció alegrar al resto del grupo. Sango y Shippo, que parecía por fin haber salido de su trance, asintieron con desgana, sin embargo, nadie objetó nada al respecto ni se atrevió a dejar salir queja alguna de sus labios.

Avanzaron buscando algún sitio que pareciese seguro con la mirada, mientras el sol desparecía entre las colinas, proyectando sus últimos rayos sobre las nubes haciendo que estas parecieran de un tono rosáceo.

La vista era espectacular.

Sango acariciaba a Kirara detrás de las orejas, haciendo que esta ronronease, mientras miraba como la última uña de sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

Anduvieron entre la cada vez más profunda oscuridad durante aproximadamente media hora, hasta que Miroku dio con un pequeño espacio de tierra que no estaba completamente lleno de raíces de árboles, y que, a simple vista, parecía seguro y confortable.

- Acamparemos aquí- dijo Miroku situándose en medio del círculo de tierra rodeado de árboles- ¿Os parece bien?- inquirió mirando a los otros.

Por toda respuesta, Sango y Shippo se situaron apresuradamente al lado de Miroku y depositaron sus mochilas y demás pertenencias en el suelo para después sentarse sobre unas cómodas raíces que provenían del árbol más cercano a su derecha.

- Ya veo que sí- rió Miroku, mientras soltaba también sus cosas y acudía a sentarse junto a Sango.

La exterminadora había apoyado su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y había cerrado los ojos, hasta se podría decir que llevaba ahí dormida desde hace rato. Pero Miroku sabía que no era así.

- Sango- la llamó el monje intentando captar su atención.

La exterminadora abrió los ojos perezosamente, y le dirigió una mirada interrogante al monje.

Miroku no pudo evitar reír interiormente ante tal espectáculo. No era a menudo que se veía a Sango tan perezosa.

- Iré a buscar algo de leña para encender una fogata- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Sango asintió levemente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. A su lado, Shippo se había acurrucado entre dos ramas, y parecía haberse quedado dormido.

El monje se irguió y se alejó un poco para ir en busca de leña. No veía prácticamente nada, pero si tanteaba con las manos lograba dar con alguna que otra rama, y a veces con buenos trozos de madera. Tardó un poco más de lo que habría tardado habitualmente debido a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, y cuando consideró que ya había recogido la suficiente leña como para encender una pequeña fogata y poder alimentarla a lo largo de la noche, volvió sobre sus pasos, en dirección al pequeño campamento.

Supuso que Sango estaría algo preocupada por su retraso, pero cuando llegó junto a ella y Shippo, comprobó que los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.

El monje prefirió no pensar en la suerte que habría corrido si se le hubiese presentado algún demonio demasiado poderoso como para vencerlo él solo, y darse cuenta de que nadie acudía en su ayuda.

Depositó la leña en el centro del claro y se dirigió hacia su macuto de viaje. Comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta dar con dos mantas. Se acercó a Shippo y lo arropó con una de ellas. Luego se dirigió hacia Sango, y la arropó teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Miroku se quedó embelesado mirándola. Se veía tan bonita a la luz de la luna, tan indefensa. Si Miroku no la conociera, podría haber afirmado que se trataba de un ángel caído del cielo.

Se quedó durante bastante tiempo ahí parado, sin apartar los ojos de su dormida compañera, hasta que comenzó a sentir algo de frío. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de aquel trance en el que le había hecho entrar la belleza de Sango, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde había dejado hace un rato la leña que había recogido. La amontonó de forma que al encenderla ardiera bien, y dejó la leña restante amontonada a un lado. Tanteó buscando dos piedras que le sirvieran para encender el fuego, pero no encontró ninguna.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración y dio con Kirara, que se encontraba rezagada al lado de Shippo. La mononoke dormía. Pero Miroku no tenía ganas de ir muy lejos a buscar piedras para encender el fuego, así que decidió despertarla. Le pediría que encendiese el fuego con sus llamas.

Se acercó de puntillas hasta el lugar donde la pequeña gatita dormía placidamente y se arrodilló junto a ella, haciendo que su cara se situase a la misma altura que la de Kirara.

- Kirara- susurró el moje apenas audiblemente. La gatita movió un poco las orejas, pero no se movió de su posición inicial. El monje probó a llamarla de nuevo, alzando un poco más la voz esta vez- Kirara, despierta.- La mononoke volvió a mover las orejas y ronroneó, molesta. Pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

Miroku comenzó a repetir el nombre de la gatita sin cesar, y al cabo de unos segundos esta comenzó a moverse. El monje sonrió satisfecho.

La gatita bostezó en sueños, y de su boca salieron algunas llamas. Miroku lo vio todo a cámara lenta, las llamas se dirigían directamente hacia él y no tuvo más remedio que retorcer inmediatamente si no quería ser abrasado. La gatita abrió completamente los ojos y no le gustó nada la imagen que vio frente a ella nada más abrirlos.

En su intento por esquivar las llamas de Kirara, el monje había ido a parar justo al lado de Sango, y accidentalmente había puesto una mano donde no debía.

Kirara comenzó a gruñir, en posición de ataque. Esto hizo reaccionar a Miroku, que se dio cuenta de la situación y se alejó inmediatamente de Sango.

- N... No es lo q... que parece, Kirara- rió nerviosamente el monje mientras alzaba las manos enfrente suya a modo de escudo, preparándose para un posible ataque directo de la mononoke.

Kirara se apoyó sobre sus patas delanteras, lista para saltar sobre el monje pervertido que había osado tocar a su amiga sin su consentimiento.

Miroku adivinó sus intenciones, y echó a correr en dirección opuesta a Kirara, intentando evitar lo inevitable. Poco tiempo después Kirara ya le había alcanzado, y dando un pequeño salto, mordió sin muchos miramientos al monje en el trasero.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Miroku no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. La mononoke parecía no querer soltarlo. Miroku intentó quitársela de encima jalándola de sus dos colas, dando vueltas mientras corría... Pero no había manera de quitársela de encima.

Se escuchó un bostezo, y Miroku se paró en el acto, todavía con Kirara mordiéndole en el trasero.

Sango comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, desperezándose. A su lado, Shippo, estaba frotándose un ojo intentando despertarse completamente.

Lo primero que vio Sango fue a Kirara colgada del...

- ¡Kirara!- la reprendió- Suelta a Miroku.

Esta vez, la gatita soltó a Miroku. El pobre monje comenzó a sobarse su adolorido trasero mientras agradecía a Sango por su ayuda. Shippo, que se había quedado en su rincón contemplando la escena, intentaba sin mucho éxito ocultar su risa.

- Bueno- preguntó de pronto Sango- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha impulsado a Kirara a reaccionar así contra ti, monje?

Shippo dejó de reírse, para poder prestar atención a la conversación. Se moría de ganas por saber lo que había pasado con la mononoke y el monje.

Miroku sintió que se helaba la sangre en las venas. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Sango...? Pensó rápidamente en las posibles respuestas que podría darle, pero la exterminadora no parecía estar dispuesta a esperar mucho. Miraba a Miroku fijamente a los ojos, su mirada formulaba la misma pregunta que había pronunciado momentos antes. El monje comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Seguramente Sango no lo escucharía hasta el final, y le daría una bofetada por su atrevimiento.

- Esto... yo...- comenzó Miroku no muy convencido.

- ¿Tú qué?- lo urgió Sango, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

- Bueno, yo...- el monje se frotaba la cabeza mientras pensaba qué decirle. Vio a Kirara justo al lado de Sango, escuchando atentamente cada palabra del monje. Miroku comprendió que una mentira no era la salida correcta.- Bueno pues... Queríaencenderlafogataynoteníanadaparahacerlo,asíquedecidídespertaraKirara,peroellabostezóyescupióllamas,asíquemehechehaciaatrásysinquererpuseunamanosobretutrasero,yesofueloquevioKirara- explicó el monje muy rápidamente.

Las caras de Sango y Shippo mostraban perplejidad. No habían entendido nada.

Sango miraba al monje fijamente. Se quedó así durante un rato, mientras el monje parecía estar ocupado en susurrar una serie de plegarias a Buda.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Posiblemente no tarde mucho en subir el próximo cap.

**TanInu: **Arigato!!! Me alegro de que te guste, y accediendo a tu petición, aquí está el segundo capítulo ( así no estarás tan intrigada, aunque bueno... voy a dejar algo de suspense entre capítulo y capítulo a lo largo de la historia). Muchas gracias por tu review!!! Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolas!! Aquí traigo el capítulo 3, y aunque solo tengo constancia de que una persona lo lee (arigato ), espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews.

CAPÍTULO 3.: En la época de Kagome.

Sango se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Hiraikotsu momentos antes, lo cogió sin mucha delicadeza y se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde estaba Miroku, el cual la miraba asustado.

La exterminadora no había llegado a entender todo el relato de Miroku, pero si había logrado captar algo: ese monje libertino le había tocado donde no debía mientras dormía. Otra vez.

- S... Sango, no... Puedo explicarlo- intentó detenerla el monje, mientras la miraba con verdadero temor en los ojos.

Pero la exterminadora no iba a detenerse. Ya había escuchado suficiente. Pegó al monje con Hiraikotsu en la cabeza, haciendo que este cayese estrepitosamente al suelo, con un bonito chichón en la cabeza.

- Aaaa... u- se quejaba el monje desde el suelo, sobandose esta vez con las dos manos en los dos sitios adoloridos, mientras la exterminadora intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón. Volvió a la rama en la que se había quedado dormida, dejó su Hiraikotsu justo al lado y volvió a acostarse, tapándose con la manta hasta los hombros. Desde su posición, le lanzó una mirada asesina al monje, advirtiéndole que si volvía a hacer algo parecido, era hombre muerto.

Shippo imitó a Sango y volvió a acostarse, no sin antes decir: "nunca aprenderá". Kirara echó una última mirada de advertencia a Miroku, que se había sentado y seguía frotándose la cabeza y el trasero.

Una vez que todos se durmieron, Miroku decidió ir en busca de las malditas piedras.

Se alejó un poco del claro, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo para encender el fuego. Vio una piedra que le pareció útil para eso, la recogió, y al levantar la vista el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Entre la oscuridad del bosque, pudo vislumbrar un par de enormes ojos amarillos.

La señora Higurashi había insistido en que se quedaran hasta que Inuyasha se hubiese recuperado del todo. Al hanyou y a Kagome no les quedó más remedio que aceptar. No se podía hacer nada cuando una madre estaba preocupada por la salud de los amigos de sus hijos.

Al principio a Inuyasha le había costado un poco (por no decir mucho) mostrarse ante la familia de Kagome con ese aspecto casi humano. Además, el comentario de Sota cuando lo vio no fue de gran ayuda. Ahora no le llamaba "orejas de perro".

La madre de Kagome le había concedido a esta el permiso de quedarse en casa para cuidar de Inuyasha, lo que agradeció profundamente. Justo después de la transformación del hanyou en lo que ya podrían prácticamente llamar un humano, este permaneció inconsciente durante algunos días, y al despertar, no le gustó para nada su nueva apariencia. Kagome le garantizó que irían detrás del demonio que le había echo eso, e intentarían que volviese a su forma hanyou. Inuyasha no pareció muy convencido, pero eso le subió algo los ánimos.

Era Sábado por la mañana, y toda la familia Higurashi se encontraba en casa. Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la habitación de esta, aún era bastante temprano, y la señora Higurashi se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

- Ya está prácticamente cerrada- comentó Kagome, mientras cambiaba a Inuyasha el vendaje.- Pero deberíamos quedarnos aquí durante algún tiempo más. Aún no te has recuperado del todo.

La muchacha terminó de poner las vendas alrededor del torso del hanyou, mientras este dejaba escapar un "Keh" apenas audible. Ahora que era más humano que hanyou, no mostraba esa fachada que utilizaba normalmente para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era, por así decirlo, más sensible. Pero seguía siendo Inuyasha.

Kagome guardó todo dentro del botiquín, y volvió a colocar a este último en su sitio.

- ¡A desayunar!- se escuchó la voz de la señora Higurashi desde la cocina.

Kagome e Inuyasha bajaron a la cocina. Cuando entraron pudieron ver a un Sota bastante adormilado, que había dejado caer su cabeza dentro del plato, manchándose así la cara. La señora Higurashi intentaba despertar a su hijo, mientras que el abuelo de Kagome leía tranquilamente el periódico en el otro extremo de la mesa, a la vez que comía una tostada con mantequilla.

- Buenos días- saludaron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono, yendo cada uno a sus respectivos asientos. Kagome se sentaba a la derecha de su abuelo, e Inuyasha justo al lado de Kagome, quedando en frente se Sota, que ya comenzaba a despertar.

- Buenos días- correspondió la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa amable en los labios, mientras le limpiaba a Sota la cara con una pequeña toallita.

El abuelo de Kagome los saludó con un simple hola, y después se dirigió a Sota:

- ¿Cómo puedes quedarte dormido así?- le reprochó con voz severa- ¡Un futuro sacerdote debe acostumbrarse a despertarse temprano y tener la mente siempre despejada!

- Sí, abuelo. Ya lo sé- suspiró Sota, aburrido. Su abuelo había decidido empezar a entrenarle como sacerdote a partir de ese mismo día, ya que había desistido en hacerlo con Kagome. La muchacha no solía pasar mucho tiempo en su casa, además de que ya recibía suficiente entrenamiento en ese campo cuando estaba en el Sengoku. Por lo tanto había decidido empezar cuanto antes posible con su nieto. Llevaba repitiendo lo mismo cada día incansablemente a el niño, y este ya estaba harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

- Abuelo, creo que Sota ya se conoce eso de memoria.- observó Kagome mientras vertía algo de leche en su vaso.

- Kagome tiene razón, abuelo- coincidió la señora Higurashi.

- Pero es que no puedo ser tan blando con él- protestó su abuelo- Cada generación de esta familia ha tenido un sacerdote que ha cuidado del templo, todos ellos eran grandes sacerdotes porque se habían entrenado muy duramente... -Nadie escuchaba al abuelo de Kagome. Este, al darse cuenta, volvió a hundirse. "¿Por qué nunca me escuchan?".

Terminaron de desayunar en media hora. El abuelo obligó a Sota a darse prisa en terminar el desayuno, porque tenía pensado ir a entrenarlo en medio de la naturaleza, para que, según él, su espíritu se purificase. Salieron a toda prisa de la casa, para no perder el autobús que los llevaría a su destino, mientras que los otros tres se quedaban en la cocina. Cuando se marcharon, los tres suspiraron. Tenían puestas sus esperanzas en que el abuelo desistiese.

La señora Higurashi se volvió hacia los dos jóvenes, que se encontraban ayudando a recoger la mesa.

- Bueno, pues nosotros tampoco nos vamos a quedar todo el día sin hacer nada- comentó alegremente. Los otros le dirigieron una mirada interrogativa.- Ya que Inuyasha deberá quedarse durante algún tiempo más en esta época ( y nunca se sabe cuanto puede ser) no puede seguir con esa ropa. Así que he pensado que podríamos ir de compras- finalizó con una sonrisa. A Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿De veras?- inquirió.

- Si.- afirmó la señora Higurashi.

- ¡Bien!- exclamó Kagome, feliz. Hacía mucho que no iba de compras.

Inuyasha no entendía el motivo de tanta felicidad. Solo pudo articular:

- ¿De... de compras?

Habían terminado de recoger los utensilios empleados para preparar el desayuno, la señora Higurashi y Kagome se habían arreglado un poco, y ahora los tres estaban parados frente el coche nuevo de la familia Higurashi. El coche era de color azul, bastante moderno y espacioso. Kagome quedó maravillada cuando lo vio. Inuyasha miró el coche no muy convencido, pero la señora Higurashi y Kagome le aseguraron que no era nada peligroso.

Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron en los asientos traseros del coche. Kagome tuvo que ponerle el cinturón a Inuyasha, aunque este decía que eso era un estorbo. La señora Higurashi reía desde el asiento del conductor. Finalmente, arrancaron el coche (con un Inuyasha muy nervioso en el interior) y en cuestión de un cuarto de hora, llegaron a unos grandes establecimientos que se encontraban en las afueras de Tokio. Habían decidido que lo mejor sería ir a un sitio que no estuviese muy abarrotado, ya que el muchacho que las acompañaba posiblemente montaría algún que otro escándalo debido a su ignorancia con respecto a todas esas modernidades. Aparcaron el coche en la acera que estaba enfrente del parque comercial, y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Eran unos establecimientos bastante modernos. Habían tiendas de ropa, electrónica, informática, alimentación, joyerías, librerías, restaurantes de comida rápida, cines, amplias terrazas en la parte superior de la gran edificación y pequeñas fuentes que adornaban el centro de los patios y terrazas. Inuyasha lo miraba todo, curioso. Cada dos por tres le preguntaba a Kagome qué era eso o aquello, y ella y su madre no podían evitar reír, divertidas. Parecía un niño pequeño en su primer día de escuela.

Primero se dirigieron a una tienda de moda joven, y la señora Higurashi y Kagome comenzaron a rebuscar entre hileras de estantes con ropa masculina. Inuyasha no cesaba de mirar a su alrededor, con expectación: nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Había montones de ropas tan raras como las que usaba Kagome, pero también distintas, lo cual no quitaba que también fuesen raras. Había una multitud de gente, que, al igual que Kagome y la señora Higurashi, rebuscaban entre montañas de ropa. Un grupo de personas formaba una fila frente a una mesa, en la cual se encontraba una chica joven, y le daban a ella la ropa que habían cogido. Después esta se las devolvía dentro de unas bolsas. Inuyasha contemplaba todo esto boquiabierto, mientras que Kagome y la señora Higurashi ya habían formado una montaña de ropa considerablemente grande para que Inuyasha se la probase. Llamaron la atención del muchacho, y este las siguió hasta los probadores de ropa. Kagome le explicó de manera breve cómo se hacía para ponerse esa ropa y qué era cada prenda. El muchacho entró en el probador, y logró ponerse con algo de dificultad unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un jersey verde pistacho. Salió del probador para que Kagome y la señora Higurashi le dieran el visto bueno.

En cuanto lo vieron, sus rostros se iluminaron. Inuyasha se veía muy mono con esa ropa, que además, le iba como anillo al dedo. Le hicieron probarse el resto de la ropa. Al final se quedaron con casi toda, y es que se les antojó que Inuyasha se veía muy favorecido con casi todo lo que se ponía.

Cuando salieron de la tienda de ropa, fueron directos a una zapatería. Hicieron a Inuyasha probarse varios modelos de zapatos de deporte, y escogieron unos de color blanco. Le compraron también varios pares de calcetines, y entraron también en una tienda de ropa interior masculina, ambas mujeres algo azoradas, sobre todo porque tendrían que explicarle a Inuyasha que eran esos "trapos" que se ponían debajo de la ropa.

Entre compra y compra, pronto llegó el medio día. Comieron en el WcDonald's, así no tendrían que preparar la comida cuando llegasen a casa ni tener que lavar platos. A Inuyasha le encantó la comida, cosa que preocupó un tanto a la señora Higurashi. Su hija siempre les llevaba comida muy poco saludable a sus amigos de la antigüedad. Y eso, a larga, no podía ser bueno.

Cuando terminaron de comer, depositaron todas sus compras en el maletero del coche, y se dirigieron de vuelta a casa.

Los tres iban cargados de bolsas cuando llegaron al umbral de la casa de la familia Higurashi. Cada uno cogía las bolsas entre sus manos como podía, aunque más de una vez se les cayó una, desperdigándose todo su contenido por el suelo.

- Mamá, creo que nos hemos pasado un poco- puntualizó Kagome, una vez que dejaron las bolsas en la habitación de la chica.

- Sí, tienes razón- coincidió la señora Higurashi- Pero todo esto es necesario.

Inuyasha no decía nada. El día había sido agotador. Habría podido jurar que "ir de compras" era peor que luchar contra cien demonios en un mismo día.

- Inuyasha- El chico se giró hacia Kagome, que lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara. Eso no le gustó nada.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó algo temeroso el chico.

- Anda, ponte algo de lo que hemos comprado hoy- suplicó la muchacha- Esa ropa te sienta muy bien- dijo esto señalando las bolsas repletas de ropa que se amontonaban frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué?- Inuyasha no tenía muchas ganas de estrenar esa ropa. Se sentía más cómodo dentro de su haori. Había pensado, que como muy pronto, se la pondría al día siguiente.

- Sí, ¿por qué no?- ayudó la señora Higurashi a su hija.- En esta época no es muy normal llevar esa ropa que llevas, cielo. Será mejor que empieces a ponerte la ropa que hemos comprado hoy cada vez que vengas a esta época.

-Pero... Kagome nunca se cambia de ropa cuando viaja a mí época- protestó el chico.

- Ya, pero aquí es distinto- le explicó Kagome.- No puedes ir vestido como tú quieras. Bueno, sí- meditó- pero siempre dentro de unos límites.

- Pero...-intentó él, una vez más.

- Por favor, hazlo por mí- le pidió una suplicante Kagome, a lo que Inuyasha no pudo evitar vacilar. En esa época esa ropa era normal, ¿no? No haría el ridículo, y solo sería durante un tiempo. Además, si era Kagome quien se lo pedía...

- Esta bien- acabó por aceptar, no muy convencido de su propia decisión.

Kagome sonrió, feliz. A su lado, su madre reía interiormente. Inuyasha siempre acababa haciendo lo que Kagome le pedía. No sabían hasta que punto estaban conectados entre sí. Era una unión especial, algo más que una simple amistad los unía. Claro está, ella se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás, pero ellos aún permanecían en la ignorancia.

Kagome eligió el conjunto de pantalones vaqueros, camisa blanca y jersey verde pistacho para ese día. Inuyasha, con un suspiro, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Algo que debería mejorar, tomatazos...?

Dejen reviews!!!

**TanInu: **Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios! Suben mucho el ánimo... Espero de todo corazón que te halla gustado la continuación. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya subo el capítulo 4!!! Es algo corto, sinceramente. Durante este capítulo y el siguiente vamos a centrarnos un poco en Sango y Miroku, desvelando poco a poco ciertos enigmas. (aunque aún me queda mucha guerra por dar, eh??). Como siempre, muchas gracias a TanInu por tus comentarios. Disfruten el cap!!!

CAPÍTULO 4.

Miroku se había quedado paralizado de terror. La enorme criatura que se alzaba ante él, imponente, majestuosa, hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas y su corazón le doliera en el pecho. Los ojos de la criatura lo miraban fijamente, desafiantes. El monje solo consiguió colocar un pié atrás, su cuerpo no respondía a las alarmantes órdenes que dictaba su cerebro. No sabía el por qué, pero de algún modo, esa criatura imponía respeto con su sola presencia.

Esperó, ahí plantado durante unos angustiantes e interminables minutos, a que la criatura le atacara. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a hacerlo.

La pantera se colocó justo enfrente de Miroku, con elegancia y un brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos amarillos. El monje no pudo sostener esa mirada. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, y cayó al suelo.

Ahora estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. Había algo en esa mirada... No podía descifrarlo. Se había sentido tan pequeño, tan insignificante con solo mirar esos ojos... No entendía el por qué de esa reacción, de esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su alma.

Casi podía sentir el aliento del animal en su rostro, las manos le temblaban violentamente.

¿Por qué se sentía tan asustado? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué no atacaba a esa criatura y la derrotaba, como había hecho con tantas otras?

La respuesta a todas estas preguntas que llegó a su confusa mente, fue que aquella criatura era distinta. Tenía algo especial que hacía que se sintiese paralizado, vulnerable. ¿Sería ese acaso su final? Tenía ganas de ponerse en pié, y salir corriendo.

Esas reacciones tampoco eran propias de él.

Escuchó un ruido de pisabas que aumentaban su intensidad a sus espaldas, y la pantera alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, hacia el recién llegado.

Miroku no se atrevió siquiera a girar la cabeza. El terror que mantenía presos su cuerpo y su alma se lo impedía.

El ruido de las pisadas se detuvo. El monje pudo calcular que se habían detenido solo a unos pasos de la escena.

- Monje...- Miroku logró alcanzar a escuchar el susurro de Sango. Sintió como si una mano invisible atenazara con fuerza su corazón.

"No, tú no", pensó el monje, aterrorizado. "Por favor, Sango, vete de aquí antes de que te haga daño".

Sango se había quedado paralizada nada más ver esa escena. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver a Miroku así, tan indefenso, tan aterrorizado ante esa inmensa criatura.

- Sango...- la joven miró al monje, que no se había movido tan siquiera un milímetro- Por favor... vete.

La muchacha cerró un puño con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma de su mano. ¿Qué se fuera? No iba a huir y dejarlo ahí, solo, en peligro.

- Ni lo sueñes monje- dijo, desafiante.- No pienso dejarte lo mejor a ti solo.

Miroku suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse. Sango no lo comprendía, no tenían posibilidad de derrotarle ellos solos. Esa criatura emanaba un aura poderosa, no demoníaca, pero sí muy poderosa y sobrecogedora.

- Sango- intentó explicarle el monje, con paciencia- No podremos vencerla. Simplemente, no podemos.

El monje lo había adivinado en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con esos ojos amarillos, indescifrables. Esa afirmación que había llegado a su alma en ese momento era algo indudable, incuestionable, que no admitía replica alguna.

Sango miraba al monje atónita. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. No, no podía. ¿Desde cuando aquel valiente y pervertido monje se rendía tan fácilmente?

- ¿Por qué, Miroku? ¿Por qué?- la exterminadora temblaba de furia- ¡¿Por qué no te atreves a dar la cara, eh?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué?!

El monje reaccionó ante estas palabras, ante la voz teñida de dolor y de furia de Sango. Se puso de nuevo en pié, tambaleándose. Miro a la extraordinaria criatura que tenía a su lado, y por un momento le pareció ver una chispa de curiosidad en sus enormes ojos. También pudo percibir que no planeaba atacar, al menos no por el momento. Indudablemente, era una criatura extraña.

El monje dirigió una mirada apenada a Sango. No, ella no lograba comprenderlo.

Sango percibió la mirada que le dirigió el monje, y eso solo logró enfurecerla más.

Alzó su Hiraikotsu, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió veloz hacia la pantera, con intención de acabar con ella con un golpe certero de su arma.

Pero paró en seco al encontrase con la mirada fría y calculadora que le dirigía la enorme criatura.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sentir el pánico recorrer cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Comprendió, de pronto, el terror del monje.

Con cautela, depositó su arma en el suelo, y se arrodilló, incapaz de sostener su propio cuerpo.

El monje corrió hacia ella, y la pantera no hizo nada por impedírselo.

- Sango...- murmuró el monje, situándose al lado de la exterminadora.

Pudo ver reflejados en el rostro de la muchacha horror, incredulidad.

También ella lo había sentido. El monje la abrazó, protectoramente, sin pensarlo.

La joven reaccionó al sentir los brazos de Miroku alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndola. Podía sentir en su cuello el cálido aliento del monje. Se sintió infinitamente bien y protegida entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho. Correspondió el abrazo sin dudarlo. Tenerlo a su lado hacía que parte del miedo que se había instalado en cada rincón de su ser, abandonara al instante su alma.

La pantera se situó con porte majestuoso ante ambos, con la mirada de esos ojos indescifrables y profundos fija en ellos.

Esta vez Miroku logró devolverle la mirada. Se sentía más seguro de sí mismo con Sango a su lado. Su presencia le hacía sentirse capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo.

La pantera pareció sonreír, complacida ante tal actitud.

Sin previo aviso, Miroku y Sango pudieron escuchar en el interior de sus mentes una voz que sonaba firme y que no admitía réplica. Era una voz masculina, pero se podría clasificar como inhumana.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Había sido algo completamente inesperado.

- ¿Co... Cómo?- atinó a decir el monje, sorprendido.

Sango también miraba incrédula a la enorme pantera postrada ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible...?

Se escuchó en el interior de sus mentes una risa sarcástica, irónica, que hizo que se estremecieran con tan solo oírla.

" Humanos" comentó con indeferencia y superioridad la pantera en el interior de sus mentes.

Los muchachos no se movieron ni un milímetro, esperando que la criatura continuase hablando.

"Mi señor me envía para buscar algo, pero mi presa ha escapado. Querría que le dierais un mensaje"

- ¿Tu presa?- inquirió el monje. Intuía algo, y no le gustaba nada.

"Exacto" afirmó la pantera dentro de sus mentes.

- ¿Y... quién es... la presa?- preguntó el monje cautelosamente.

Sango escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaban el monje y la pantera, sin perder detalle. Empezaba a sospechar de que se trataba.

" Un hanyou" explicó, acompañado con lo que habrían podido jurar que era una sonrisa.

- No tenemos porque decirle nada- intervino Sango, haciendo que la enorme pantera posara su mirada sobre ella. Le exterminadora bajó la mirada enseguida, intimidada por esos ojos.- Ha escapado, ¿no? No tiene porque tener algo que ver con tu señor- continuó.

"Oh, no te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle" rió sarcástica la pantera. "Quizá no lo tenga entre mis fauces, pero si en mi poder. No le queda más remedio que escuchar el mensaje que le envía mi señor".

- ¿En tu poder? ¿Cómo?- exclamó Sango, con una mueca en su cara que pretendía ser divertida- Ha escapado de ti una vez, ¿por qué no habría de conseguirlo otra vez?

- Sango, cálmate- intentó tranquilizarla el monje.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme?- estalló Sango.- ¡¿No te das cuenta, monje?! ¡Intentó matar a Inuyasha, y piensa que él va hacer lo que su señor le pida porque sí!

Sango se volvió hacia la pantera de nuevo. Ya no había temor en sus ojos, sino determinación.

- Como ya te dije antes, escapó de ti. No lo has matado. ¿Crees que va siquiera a escuchar el mensaje de alguien que pretende matarle?- concluyó la joven.

La pantera rió en sus mentes, y esa sonrisa les puso los pelos de punta a ambos.

"Exacto, escapó. Y es porque escapó, que le interesa a mi señor"

- ¿Qué?- los chicos no entendían nada.

"Os lo explicaré de forma que vuestras mentes humanas lo entiendan. Mi señor necesita a ese hanyou, y no es estrictamente necesario que venga a él voluntariamente, por eso me envió a mí hasta aquí. Pero si el hanyou era débil, tampoco le interesaba. Así que todo marcha según lo planeado"

- Pero si ha escapado... – dijo Sango. ¿Cómo lo había podido atrapar si había escapado? Era algo contradictorio.

"Como dije antes, quizá no le tenga entre mis fauces, pero si en mi poder". Su voz sonó con un timbre inhumano, y eso hizo que los muchachos sintieran miedo.

Sango se aproximó a Miroku inconscientemente, y le cogió de la mano, buscando su protección.

El monje puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la exterminadora, en un gesto protector.

- No comprendo- confesó el monje.

La pantera volvió a reír dentro de sus mentes.

" Ese es el mensaje que quiero que le deis a vuestro compañero hanyou. El colmillo que le clavé contenía veneno. No es un veneno instantáneo, no. Pero ira perdiendo sus poderes, y con ellos, la vida".

En los rostros de Miroku y Sango se veía reflejada sorpresa. Esa sorpresa pasó a ser miedo, y ese miedo, odio.

"El único remedio que podrá curarle, lo tiene mi señor. Si quiere salvar la vida, tendrá que ir a mi señor. La herida que tiene nunca cerrará completamente sin el antídoto que anula el veneno"explicó esto disfrutando con las reacciones de los muchachos.

- ¿Don... dónde deberá ir exactamente? ¿Dónde se encuentra tu señor?- preguntó Miroku, sobreponiéndose a la furia que amenazaba con estallar dentro de él.

" Lejos de aquí" respondió la imponente criatura, sonriendo interiormente al comprobar los sentimientos del monje. "Y largo tiempo también"

- ¿Cómo? ¿Largo tiempo, dices?- preguntó sorprendido el monje por esta aclaración.

"Sí, has oído bien, monje"Entrecerró sus grandes ojos amarillos mientras decía esto. "Largo tiempo en el pasado. 1.024 años exactamente. Tendrá que viajar al año 473 antes de cristo, como lo llaman los europeos de esta época. Y sí" dijo al ver la expresión de los jóvenes al escuchar europeos. "Tendrá que viajar a Europa, al país al que hoy llaman Grecia".

- ¿Y... y cómo es posible hacer eso? Es decir, viajar en el tiempo- preguntó Sango, intentando asimilar toda esa información.

" Sólo decidle que esté dentro de siete jornadas, cuando haya plenilunio, en el pozo devora-huesos. A media noche, solo deberá saltar al interior del pozo, y la magia se encargará del resto. En cuanto a viajar a Grecia... Que se las apañe como pueda. Pero advertidle también de que solo tiene tres meses antes de que veneno haga efecto y le arrebate para siempre la vida. Recordadle también, que solo mi señor conoce el antídoto a ese veneno, ya que el mismo veneno lo creó él".

Miroku se puso repentinamente en pié, y esto cogió por sorpresa a Sango, que al no tener nada en que apoyarse, cayó al suelo. Se quedó sentada observando al monje. Este permanecía erguido ante la magnífica criatura y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin un solo rastro de temor en su rostro. Su semblante era sereno e imperturbable, pero sus ojos destilaban un profundo odio que no pasó inadvertido a los presentes.

- ¿Por qué le interesa tanto a tu señor que Inuyasha vaya a Europa? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere de él, qué pretende?

La voz del monje había sonado tranquila y firme, pero no pudieron dejar de apreciar en ella un deje del odio que sentía ahora quemando sus venas.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, que les ha parecido??

Ya saben: críticas, comentarios, tomatazos... ¡No me queda de otra que aceptarlos todos! (Si es que los recibo, claro ¬¬)

Venga, que no les cuesta nada. Pulsen "Go" y dejen sus comentarios!!!

Sayonra


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!! Ya subo el cap 5, este es algo más... no sé, ya me diréis vosotros. Espero que lo disfruten!!!

CAPÍTULO 5: Verdades devastadoras.

El silencio se había apoderado del bosque, sumiéndolo en una aparente y falsa tranquilidad. Las dos personas, acompañadas de la magnífica criatura, permanecían estáticas, cada una en su sitio. La muchacha no se atrevía a hablar. Sinceramente, le había impresionado escuchar en la voz del pacífico monje odio, aversión. También ella estaba furiosa, pero a la vez confundida.

Por su parte, el monje permanecía erguido, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Su mirada seguía fija en la de la pantera, y a través de ella podía percibirse un odio latente, profundo y real, muy real.

No podía soportar que alguien quisiese hacer daño a sus amigos, y si podía evitarlo, lo haría, entregando todo su ser si era necesario. Nadie dañaría a la gente que apreciaba, nunca más. No, no lo permitiría mientras quedase un hálito de vida en él.

Enaborló su báculo, con fuerza y seguridad, exigiendo con la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes una repuesta convincente, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

La criatura no parecía para nada intimidada, y el muchacho tuvo el absurdo pensamiento de que le dirigía una media sonrisa. Movió lentamente la cola a ambos lados, como intentando desafiar al monje.

Si Miroku se molestó por este gesto, no lo demostró. Su rostro permanecía sereno, imperturbable. La exterminadora no pudo apreciar ninguna variación en sus facciones.

La voz de la pantera volvió a resonar en sus mentes, intensa y claramente.

" Eso a ti no te incumbe, monje. Los asuntos de mi señor son algo indescifrable para una mente humana, solo lograría confundirte más. Y aunque estuvieses capacitado para entenderlo, no revelaría tales cosas a un simple mortal, no mereces tal honor".

Miroku apretó un puño con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma de su mano. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y aparentar calma.

¿Lo había tratado de inepto? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Quién demonios era el causante de todo aquello, el que según la criatura era "su señor"? ¿Y que quería decir con eso de simple mortal?

- No te he pedido que me insultes ni te he preguntado si merezco el honor de saber los planes de tu señor, te he exigido una respuesta a mi pregunta, y la quiero ahora.- Miroku intentaba que su voz sonase tranquila, pero le resultaba difícil contener ese sentimiento de odio que se albergaba en su alma, cada vez más intenso.

Sango se asustó al escuchar las desafiantes palabras del muchacho. Estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso, y podía acabar mal.

- Miroku- lo llamó con voz suplicante, rogando interiormente por que las palabras del monje no hubiesen enfurecido a la pantera.- Por favor, no le provoques, ya es suficiente.

Toda la furia y el rencor que había sentido la muchacha habían desaparecido súbitamente, dejando paso a una inminente preocupación por la vida del monje. Temía que algo malo le pasara, y él no paraba de desafiar testarudamente a la pantera. A ese paso, iban a acabar mal.

Miroku no prestó atención a la súplica de Sango. El odio y el orgullo se habían apoderado de él, impidiéndole atender a razones. Estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

La pantera volvió a emitir una sonora carcajada en el interior de sus mentes.

"La muchacha tiene razón. Harías bien en no enfadarme".

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El monje sentía que esa miserable criatura se estaba burlando de él, y eso hería su orgullo. El monje no podía razonar, estaba realmente furioso. Perdió el control de sus acciones.

- ¡Sango!- exclamó, sin mirarla. Su mirada seguía fija en la criatura que permanecía impasible ante él.- ¡No te entrometas!- le advirtió.

El monje se abalanzó sin pensarlo dos veces en dirección a la criatura, enaborlándo su báculo sobre su cabeza, lanzando un grito de furia.

La pantera lo esperaba tranquilamente desde su posición, sin tan siquiera sentir un ápice de miedo al notar que el monje pretendía atacarla. Seguía en la misma posición que antes, sin mover ni un solo músculo. Esperó que el monje llegara a su altura, para después enviarlo de un zarpazo contra unos árboles cercanos.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo cuando el monje dio bruscamente contra el suelo. Con dificultad volvió a ponerse en pié. El odio y la furia desenfrenados dirigían sus acciones, dándole fuerzas para continuar luchando.

Desde el suelo, Sango contemplaba horrorizada la escena. El monje no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar, y temía con toda su alma que la pantera lo matara. Haciendo un terrible esfuerzo se puso en pié, las piernas le temblaban. Se acercó a toda prisa a Miroku, y lo retuvo por el brazo, lanzándole una mirada suplicante.

- Por favor Miroku, te lo suplico- murmuró- déjalo ya, esto no sirve de nada. Solo conseguirás que te mate.

La exterminadora había comprendido enseguida que no tenían posibilidad alguna de vencer a la criatura, al menos no ellos solos. Era distinta de sus anteriores enemigos, había algo en ella que hacía que se le erizara el bello en la nuca. No podía asegurar que era, pero se sentía insignificante comparada con la magnífica e imponente criatura.

El monje la apartó con brusquedad, tirándola sin mucha delicadeza al suelo.

La muchacha frenó su caída con las manos, y enseguida se giró de nuevo a la pelea.

- No, Miroku... por favor, para...- el monje no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de la exterminadora.

El monje apretaba fuertemente el báculo entre sus manos, plantado frente a la pantera. Todos sus músculos permanecían en constante tensión, aunque el monje hacía lo posible por aparentar calma. No obstante, no permaneció mucho tiempo así.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la criatura, a toda la velocidad a la que sus piernas le permitieron. Miroku sentía el odio palpitar en su interior, aunque, en algún lugar de su ser, permanecía rezagada una mezcla de sentimientos. Intimidación, respeto, temor.

La criatura solo entrecerró levemente sus ojos amarillos, mientras esperaba al monje. Según pudo apreciar Miroku, aquello, lejos de molestarla, parecía más bien divertirle. Esta apreciación sólo logró que el monje incrementara sus ganas de acabar con ella.

Solo unos metros los distanciaban, cuando la cola de la pantera impactó sin piedad contra el cuerpo del monje, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Miroku ahogó un grito de dolor, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad, sujetando con firmeza su hombro izquierdo.

Sango lanzó un gemido y se llevó las manos a la boca. Tenía ganas de detener esa absurda pelea, gritar a Miroku hasta reventar por su imprudencia... Pero sobre todo, una pregunta que la inquietaba rondaba su mente. ¿Por qué no estaba ella luchando, como prometió al monje en un principio? No podía negar que la idea estaba lejos de parecerle tentadora, pero siendo una exterminadora, tenía que luchar contra aquella criatura. Por su orgullo, por su aldea y su gente. Pero a pesar de eso, había algo que le impedía levantarse y luchar, algo que su interior pedía a gritos que huyese de allí, pero sin embargo se negaba a alejarse porque Miroku permanecía allí, y su vida corría peligro.

Sensaciones contradictorias se agolpaban en su alma, y Sango se sentía confusa respecto a ello. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar la fuerza, el valor y el coraje de la exterminadora? ¿Qué era exactamente aquello que la hacía temblar y estremecerse de terror, como una niña asustada? En el interior de la muchacha se libraba una batalla silenciosa, que hacía, inexorablemente, que sintiera como su alma se dividía, logrando hacerla presa de una terrible confusión y de una sensación inexplicable, pero nada agradable.

La exterminadora solo podía contemplar desde su posición, sin poder hacer nada, cómo Miroku luchaba contra la pantera.

Miroku no permitió que el dolor o el agotamiento le impidieran lograr su cometido. Casi inmediatamente, se puso de nuevo en pié.

Sin perder tiempo, volvió a avanzar hacia la pantera, con el báculo por encima de su cabeza, decidido a asestar el golpe final de una vez por todas.

Esta vez, la pantera sostuvo a Miroku unos metros por encima del suelo agarrándolo con su cola, cuando éste llegó a su altura.

El monje no parecía asustado por este hecho, y comenzó a formular con una voz apenas audible lo que parecía un hechizo destructor. El extremo del báculo que sostenía en su mano comenzó a brillar y a palpitar, como si de un corazón que bombeara se tratase, en cuanto pronunció la primera palabra del hechizo. Sin apartar la mirada de la criatura, alzó el báculo, y seguidamente, se preparó para propinarle un golpe a la criatura con éste. Su brazo comenzó el descenso, pero, repentinamente, se detuvo en seco.

Miroku sintió pánico al notar que la pantera lo había atrapado con la mirada. No era una prisión física, sin embargo. El monje no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos amarillos, aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. La mirada de la criatura era hipnotizante, como un potente imán. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Miroku, nada a su alrededor parecía tener una lógica. Era como si estuviese en medio de un torbellino de oscuridad, que lo apresaba sin piedad. De repente, solo podía ver ese par de ojos amarillos frente a él, y, desesperado, intentó apartar la mirada de ellos.

Eso no le estaba gustando, para nada.

A través de los ojos de la criatura, podía ver una infinidad de imágenes. Imágenes de sucesos que había vivido, imágenes que evocaban tiempos oscuros y de tristeza, imágenes de cosas que no comprendía, que no conocía. Algunas se le antojaron incoherentes, sin sentido. Podía ver recuerdos de momentos felices, momentos tristes... Pero sin previo aviso, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidas ante sus ojos, haciendo que el monje se mareara. Sentía como si un gancho lo hubiese cogido por debajo del ombligo, obligándole a dar vueltas en ese tornado de imágenes sin sentido, pero que a la vez lo tenían. Y mucho.

A pesar de la velocidad a la que desfilaban las imágenes por su mente, el monje lograba verlas todas, por extraño que pareciese. Pudo ver a cada persona que había habitado en el mundo, conocer su historia, sus sueños, sus anhelos... Y también pudo ver a las personas que aún no habían nacido, aquellas que lo harían en un futuro, algunas en uno no muy lejano, otras, en cambio, lo harían dentro de mucho tiempo. Pudo ver acontecimientos importantes de la historia, y otros más banales. Pudo ver, con horror, las guerras que habían en el mundo y las atrocidades que se cometían en él. Pudo ver también a sus antepasados, el futuro...

Todas estas imágenes seguían una especie de esquema. Las imágenes se entrelazaban entre sí, formando la historia del mundo. Todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces se dibujaba en la mente de Miroku con total claridad, sin obviar ningún detalle. Pero una vez que la sucesión de imágenes llegaba al presente, cambiaba el esquema seguido anteriormente. Ahora podía ver ante sus ojos el futuro. Pero este no estaba todavía definido, y el monje podía contemplar como se formaban varios caminos, todos distintos, con destinos diferentes. Comprendió que era la parte de la historia que aún estaba sin forjar, sin escribir. Los infinitos caminos que se desplegaban ante él, cual ramas de un árbol, eran las infinitas opciones que tenía cada persona por seguir en su futuro.

Si seguía un camino, este le conducía a determinados eventos de la vida de alguna persona que aún estaban por ocurrir, y luego, el camino volvía a dividirse. Dependiendo del camino que tomase sucedían determinadas cosas, determinados acontecimientos.

Miroku pudo contemplar como cambiaban los tiempos, la gente y la tecnología avanzaban, el mundo envejecía...

Contemplaba con asombro los progresos de la humanidad, todas las cosas que la gente inventaba en un futuro. Pero también pudo ver que las guerras no acababan, había hambre en el mundo, los humanos acababan sin hacer nada por evitarlo, poco a poco, con el mundo que él conocía, llevándolo a su propia destrucción.

Lo que podía ver en su mente en estos momentos, se trataba sin lugar a dudas, de la Historia del mundo.

Sango observaba anonadada la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Una vez que la criatura había alzado al monje frente a sus ojos, este había quedado como en una especie de trance, del que parecía no despertar.

La muchacha había intentado hacer algo para impedir que la pantera continuara haciendo lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo en esos momentos con el monje, pero había sido repelida a un radio de un metro de distancia de ellos. Era como si hubiese alguna barrera invisible que le franqueaba el paso.

Lo había intentado varias veces, arremetiendo con fuerza contra el muro invisible, lanzando su arma contra él... Pero sin ningún progreso en su empresa, que consistía en penetrar la barrera, o al menos, hacer una brecha en ella.

Solo podía contemplar desde su situación, sintiéndose impotente, como Miroku continuaba con la mirada perdida en los ojos amarillos de la criatura. Algunas veces, el monje abría los ojos al máximo, con asombro e incluso horror reflejados en ellos, y otras, dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido.

Sango no sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba viendo el monje en su mente, pero si pudo intuir que no era algo agradable.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, y se aferró fuertemente a sí misma con los brazos, como intentando protegerse de un implacable y repentino frío.

Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a arderle, y en seguida se los frotó con fuerza, con furia. Se sentía muy mal. No estaba siendo nada útil, y no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Miroku. Eso hacía que sintiese una inmensa rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero también un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Las imágenes dejaron de dar vueltas a su alrededor, deteniéndose en seco. La sensación de vértigo abandonó su cuerpo, pero fue sustituida por una sensación de inmensa fragilidad.

A su alrededor, comenzó a ser visible de nuevo el paisaje boscoso, esfumándose toda la bruma oscura. Aún le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo al presente, _su _presente, _su _vida.

Sus ojos consiguieron ver más allá de los ojos amarillos de la pantera, pero a diferencia de antes, Miroku ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. La cola de la pantera continuaba sosteniéndole en alto, pero el monje no se debatía contra ella. Todo lo contrario. Se encontraba con la mirada perdida, y no se movía. Parecía una marioneta en las garras de la pantera.

Miroku no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todas esas desvelaciones sobre el mundo... Habían dejado en su alma una huella imborrable. Era algo devastador para él el hecho de haber visto todo aquello, y probablemente también lo sería para el resto de las personas. Era algo cósmico, que le hacía sentirse infinitamente pequeño, infinitamente frágil.

Había podido ver en su mente, en un momento, todo lo que sucedía, había sucedido y podría suceder en el mundo. Y no era una sensación agradable.

La pantera lo dejó en el suelo, esta vez con cuidado. Sango se apresuró en ir junto al monje, que todavía seguía sin reaccionar. La barrera había desaparecido.

-Miroku... – lo llamó la exterminadora en un susurro. Lo sujetaba con sus brazos, porque él se veía incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo.

El monje ni si quiera la miró. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero aún así parecía que no miraba nada en concreto.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó la exterminadora a la pantera, con voz ronca, sin mirarla.

"Ahora él lo comprende" la voz resonó en la mente de Sango, pausada. "Aunque dudo que hable de esto. Con nadie"

La exterminadora fijó su mirada en la criatura, interrogante.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha podido ver, que haga que se siente incapaz de contarlo a nadie?- preguntó, con calma.

"Aunque te lo explicara, no lo entenderías, humana. Es algo demasiado grande, incomprensible a los ojos de un mortal. No se puede explicar con algo tan vacío como las palabras".

- Pero, se recuperará, ¿cierto?- esta vez, la voz de Sango denotaba preocupación, a pesar de que ella había intentado que sonara firme.

" Sí". Sango sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. "Sin embargo, nunca olvidará lo que ha visto hoy".

La exterminadora asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. Interiormente, estaba agradecida a la pantera. Podría haberlo matado si hubiese querido, solo con mover un músculo. Y aún así, se había controlado, a pesar de que Miroku la había atacado primero. Eso, por supuesto, no borraba el hecho de que había herido a Inuyasha, pero, en esta ocasión, la exterminadora no se enfrentaría a ella. Se sentía en deuda con la criatura porque le había perdonado la vida a Miroku.

- Gracias- murmuró la exterminadora.

La pantera pareció asentir. Había comprendido enseguida a la muchacha.

"No olvidéis transmitirle el mensaje a vuestro amigo. Si apreciáis su vida, más os vale no olvidarlo". Una vez dicho esto, la pantera desapareció entre un remolino de viento, evitando que Sango pudiese seguir preguntándole nada más.

Ambos se quedaron de repente solos en ese claro del bosque, Miroku aún entre los brazos de la exterminadora.

En el horizonte, los primeros rayos del alba teñían el cielo oscuro, dándole un aspecto más claro y luminoso, dando paso a un nuevo amanecer.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, que les ha parecido?? Que debería mejorar? Alguna sugerencia?

**TanInu: **Gracias (otra vez) por tu comentario. Pues en una cosa coincidimos, chica: cuando está herido o en peligro la historia es más atrayente. Jeje, que malas somos! Pero no digamos esto alzando demasiado la voz, no vaya a ser que un chico con orejas de perro nos vaya a oír (no creo que esto le hiciese mucha gracia a él, la verdad ).

Inu, agitando sus orejas levemente: ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho, Erazal?

Erazal, algo cohibida: Um... Esto... nada.

Inu, impaciente y un tanto molesto: Venga ya, ¡que no soy tonto!

Erazal, sorprendida: ¡Yo nunca he dicho que seas tonto!

Inu, cruzándose de brazos: Claro, sólo lo has insinuado.

Erazal, exasperada por el comportamiento del cabezota: ¿De dónde se supone que has sacado esa tontería?

Inu, mirándome como si fuera obvio: ¡De ninguna parte! ¡Y no es ninguna TONTERÍA!

Erazal, más calmada a pesar de la situación: Sólo te lo diré una vez, te lo advierto. ¡Yo jamás he dicho tal cosa! Y otra cosa más, para que lo sepas, yo tengo el total y completo control de esta historia, y puedo hacer que la "palabra mágica" funcione incluso si la digo yo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Inu, tragando saliva: Como el agua.

Erazal, mostrando de repente una sonrisa amable: Está bien, haremos como que no ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ay... ¡Eres tan mono!- abrazando a un azorado Inuyasha, como si de un niño chico se tratara.

Inu: Venga, ya... No te emociones (Que cambio de humor más radical ¬¬).

Erazal: Es que no puedo evitarlo. Esto... Lo siento- soltando a Inuyasha. Ahora le tocaba a ella estar roja como un tomate.- Bueno, lo dicho TanInu, gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te guste.

Inu: TanInu es la única que se digna a leer tu historia. ¿Tan mal escribes?

Erazal: Anda, cállate. Por lo menos a alguien le gusta, y eso ya es mucho. Por cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de despedirse, que me queda física y química por hacer.

Inu: como no, dejando los deberes para última hora.

Erazal, desentendiéndose: Ejem, ejem... Lo dicho, ¡Hasta el próximo cap!

Inu: Eso, ya nos vemos en el capítulo seis. ¿Por cierto Erazal, qué es un capítulo?

Erazal: Después te lo cuento...

Inu: Vale, pero no se te olvide, ¿eh?

Erazal: Descuida. Bueno, me despido de una buena vez. ¡Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Bueno, aquí subo el cap 6, pero este será el último que publique esta semana (durante el fin de semana no tengo internet). Ya va faltando menos para que comience la acción, aunque aún queda por explicar algunas cosas más, y dentro de unos caps (dos o tres a lo sumo) comenzaremos con la aventura. ¡Ay, que ganas de escribirlo! (que asco de instituto). Weno, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 6: La vida en la época actual.

Los días transcurrían lentamente para Inuyasha. Verse convertido en humano le hacía sentirse débil e impotente, y el hecho de tener que aparentar ser "normal" en la época de Kagome no mejoraba la situación.

Sus heridas sanaban lentamente, demasiado despacio para su gusto. Durante los primeros días había parecido que cicatrizaban con cierta rapidez, pero ahora parecía que tardarían siglos en hacerlo. Había una herida en especial que parecía no querer sanar, y la que por cierto, tenía peor aspecto: se trataba de la herida infringida por el colmillo de la criatura, entre el hombro y el pecho.

Inuyasha no le daba demasiada importancia a eso, sin embargo.

Fingía frente a la familia Higurashi, especialmente frente a Kagome, porque, aunque se negaba a admitirlo abiertamente, no le gustaba hacer que se sintiesen preocupados por su causa. Se las había ingeniado para convencer a Kagome de que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para valerse por sí mismo, y ella tampoco insistió en lo contrario. En realidad, la familia Higurashi creía que terminaría por sanar rápidamente, gracias a las constantes afirmaciones en ese tema por parte del muchacho.

Si todo seguía así, Inuyasha y Kagome pronto podrían volver a la época de guerras civiles.

Esto daba ánimos al muchacho.

Inuyasha se hallaba en la habitación de Kagome, sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida. Era Lunes por la mañana, y convencida de que el muchacho se encontraba mejor, Kagome había decidido ir a la escuela.

"Necesito ponerme al día en los estudios", había dicho ella, encogiéndose de hombros ante la inquisitiva mirada de Inuyasha.

El muchacho no había replicado.

Todo tenía sus pros y sus contras, al fin y al cabo. Si quería volver pronto a su época, Inuyasha tendría que aceptar las condiciones de Kagome, por molestas que le resultaran.

Así que había acabado por resignarse.

En parte resultó ser un descanso el encontrarse un rato sin Kagome y Sota, permitiéndole dejar de fingir.

Era un tanto difícil aparentar no sentir dolor cuando sí se sentía, o aparentar estar relajado y en plena forma. O incluso tener apetito.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, con algo de nostalgia.

La familia Higurashi no le dejaba volver aún a su época, y en la de Kagome no se sentía del todo cómodo. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo allí, ansiaba volver y sentirse rodeado de árboles, en vez de edificios y coches.

Se apoyó con cuidado en la pared, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aburrido.

Ya se había cansado de pasarse todo el día acostado y durmiendo, como le aconsejó Kagome. Odiaba no hacer nada, y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho durante los últimos días. Además, estaba el hecho de que le obligaban a llevar la ropa de la época de Kagome, a pesar de que no salía de la casa.

Sinceramente, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las extrañas vestimentas.

Oyó unos pasos ligeros que se aproximaban subiendo las escaleras. Se sintió ligeramente frustrado, porque se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás que sus capacidad de escucha, al igual que sus demás sentidos, se habían reducido a los mismos que los de un humano. Lo que antes hubiera sentido, olfateado o incluso escuchado con gran antelación y precisión, ahora no lo detectaba hasta que el causante no estaba ante sus mismas narices, por así decirlo.

Tres golpes de nudillo en la puerta resonaron en sus oídos, pidiendo permiso para entrar a la habitación.

- Adelante- dijo sabiendo de antemano quien se hallaba detrás de la puerta. Después de haber pasado un tiempo en aquella casa, había aprendido a identificar los principales rasgos de cada uno de sus habitantes. La señora Higurashi, que era precisamente quien estaba detrás de la puerta, era una persona tranquila y pacífica, además de cariñosa y con un gran instinto maternal. Inuyasha no lo admitiría, pero le había cogido cariño, y se sorprendió a si mismo comparándola con su propia madre. La madre de Kagome, por su parte, lo trataba como si se tratase de su propio hijo, y esto no desagradaba en absoluto a Inuyasha. Es más, le hacía sentirse inmensamente bien. El abuelo de Kagome también le caía bien, aunque era algo gruñón a veces y, en ocasiones, bastante pesado. No paraba de contar historias aburridas, y siempre intentaba sonsacarle a Inuyasha todo tipo de cosas sobre la era feudal. Empezaban hablando de cualquier tema, pero al final sus conversaciones siempre terminaban igual: la época de Inuyasha. Por último estaba Sota. A Inuyasha le recordaba mucho a Shippo, aunque claro, los dos tenían su propia personalidad. Si la señora Higurashi lo había acogido como a un hijo, Sota lo había hecho como a un hermano mayor.

La madre de Kagome entró en la habitación, cargando con un gran cesto lleno a más no poder con ropa limpia y cuidadosamente doblada.

Inuyasha se levantó en seguida y se apresuró en ir junto a ella, cogiendo él el cesto y depositándolo después sobre la acolchada cama.

- Gracias, Inuyasha. Aunque no hacía falta- dijo la señora Higurashi de forma maternal, con su habitual sonrisa pintada en el rostro- No es aconsejable que hagas esfuerzos todavía.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe, ya estoy mejor. No pasa nada- mintió.

La señora Higurashi volvió a sonreír, y después comenzó a sacar la ropa del cesto.

Inuyasha se unió inmediatamente a ella. Reconoció la ropa de Kagome y la suya propia.

- Eres muy amable, cielo- dijo ella tiernamente- No entiendo porqué Kagome dice todo lo contrario...

- Bueno, he de admitir que quizás no me comporto tan bien como debería con ella, después de todo lo que hace por mí- Inuyasha dijo esto sin pensar, y cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho sintió sus mejillas arder. Una de las cosas que no le gustaban de la señora Higurashi era que conseguía hacerle confesar todo lo que sentía, incluso lo que no reconocía ante sí mismo.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué es lo que hace ella?- preguntó claramente interesada de repente.

Inuyasha dudó. La señora Higurashi sabía el poder que ejercía sobre él, y también sabía que sería capaz de hacerle confesar todo lo que sentía.

- Esto... Me ayuda a recolectar los fragmentos de la esfera, cura mis heridas y...- Inuyasha prefirió no seguir, bastante azorado se encontraba ya.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más?- inquirió la mujer, clavando su mirada en la del muchacho.

- Y es la única que me ha aceptado tal y como soy- Inuyasha sintió que sus mejillas trataban de competir con su haori, saliendo vencedoras con un bonito color rojo. Ya está. Lo había vuelto a hacer. ¿Por qué era incapaz de retener las palabras?

El muchacho siguió sacando la ropa del cesto, sin apartar la mirada de él, intentando que la mujer no se diese cuenta de que le temblaban las manos ligeramente a causa del nerviosismo y la vergüenza. No se sentía avergonzado de sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, pero sí de haberlos confesado tan fácilmente y de que alguien ajeno a él los conociese. Irremediablemente, pronto terminó de sacar toda la ropa, y lo peor es que ahora no sabía que hacer para no tener que mirar a la madre de Kagome. Por Kami, que nervioso se sentía. Casi podía sentir la mirada de la señora Higurashi clavada en él, esperando una reacción por su parte. Decidió que tenía que afrontar la situación, así que se irguió, y miró, sin ser consciente él mismo de esto, tímidamente a la señora Higurashi.

La señora Higurashi lo miró con un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos, y le dirigió una sonrisa maternal que lo reconfortó. Luego posó una mano sobre la frente del muchacho.

- Vaya... Parece que aún tienes fiebre- dijo, para luego obligarle, casi literalmente, a sentarse sobre la cama.- Espera, traeré el termómetro.

La madre de Kagome salió de la habitación, y pronto Inuyasha pudo escuchar como bajaba las escaleras. El muchacho no sabría decir si el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era debido a la fiebre o al interrogatorio tan comprometedor que acababa de pasar, o si se debía a ambas cosas. Agradeció en silencio que la señora Higurashi lo hubiese dejado un momento a solas. Respiró una, dos, tres veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Aún podía sentir como su corazón latía alocadamente.

Posó una mano sobre su propia frente, y efectivamente, la sintió hirviendo.

Los pasos de la señora Higurashi subiendo las escaleras lo alertaron, e intentó no parecer demasiado nervioso. Inútilmente intentó rebajar el calor de sus mejillas poniéndose las manos frías sobre ellas. Nada, no había manera.

El sonido que hacía la puerta al abrirse le avisó de que la señora Higurashi ya estaba allí. El chico pudo distinguir entre sus manos el termome-comosellamase, que ya conocía muy bien. Durante los días que precedieron a su fatal encuentro con la pantera lo habían utilizado mucho para medir su fiebre.

- Bueno,- suspiró la mujer, mientras que al darle al botón hacía que el aparato se pusiese en marcha emitiendo un leve pitido- A ver, túmbate, que te voy a poner el termómetro.

Inuyasha obedeció enseguida, sin una palabra. Parecía que la señora Higurashi no volvería a hablar del tema, y eso le hacía sentirse infinitamente tranquilo. No quería darle motivos para que reemprendiera el interrogatorio.

La madre de Kagome se sentó a su lado, y con cuidado apartó el jersey y la blusa del muchacho, para poder ponerle el termómetro. Parte del vendaje quedó al descubierto, e Inuyasha notó como la señora Higurashi lanzaba un rápido vistazo a la zona herida.

Esta acción confirmaba sus sospechas. La madre de Kagome nunca parecía creerle cuando él decía que estaba prácticamente curado. Seguramente, sospechaba que el muchacho se hacía el fuerte.

La señora Higurashi no dijo nada al respecto, sin embargo. Colocó el termómetro bajo el brazo del chico, y luego la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio. Permanecieron así durante un par de minutos, que a Inuyasha se le hicieron eternos ya que parecía que la señora Higurashi pretendía indagar en su alma a través de su mirada, y eso lo incomodaba.

- ¿Aún te duele?- preguntó de pronto la mujer, cogiendo al muchacho desprevenido.

- ¿Perdón?- no la había escuchado, estaba demasiado distraído con sus pensamientos.

La mujer llevó una mano a su herida, y la presionó levemente. Inuyasha no pudo contener un gemido de dolor. Lo había cogido por sorpresa, otra vez.

- Exactamente lo que pensaba- murmuró la madre de Kagome. Y sin pedir permiso al muchacho, comenzó a quitarle las vendas.

Inuyasha no se lo impidió, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable. Después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, de cuanto se habían preocupado por su causa... y él iba y les mentía.

La señora Higurashi terminó de quitarle las vendas y las depositó en la mesilla de noche. Luego fijó su atención en la herida aún sin cicatrizar del muchacho, rozándola suavemente con sus dedos, haciendo que el muchacho soltase leves quejidos de dolor de vez en cuando.

No parecía enfadada, y eso a Inuyasha le sorprendió.

- ¿No... no va a enfadarse conmigo por haberle mentido, señora Higurashi?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla.

La señora Higurashi lo miró sorprendida, y luego su expresión se suavizó. Sus labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa.

- Claro que no, sé que esta situación es difícil para ti- explicó tranquilamente, apartándole con cariño el pelo que le caía sobre la cara- Pero me gustaría que no temieras confiar en nosotros. Puedes contarnos lo que te sucede, lo que te preocupa o lo que sientes, siempre te escucharemos y haremos lo posible para ayudarte. Para nosotros eres parte de esta familia.

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La señora Higurashi era demasiado buena con él, y él no se merecía su cariño, ni el del resto de la familia Higurashi.

- Pero... – iba a replicar, pero la señora Higurashi se lo impidió, adelantándose a él.

- No hay peros que valgan, esta es mi última palabra- sentenció, con voz firme.

En ese momento, el termómetro emitió dos pitidos, y la señora Higurashi se lo quitó al muchacho de debajo del brazo. Lo observó con detenimiento y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Y, exactamente como pensaba, tienes fiebre- dijo mientras le mostraba la pantallita del aparato, en la que marcaba treinta y ocho y medio.- Y, aunque sé que no te hace gracia la idea de quedarte todo el día en la cama, mucho me temo que es así como vas a pasar el día de hoy.

Inuyasha solo asintió. Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacer nada que pudiese molestar a la señora Higurashi. Bastantes problemas y preocupaciones le había causado ya.

La señora Higurashi volvió a mirar su herida, y su semblante se mostró un poco más serio y algo preocupado.

- Esa herida no me gusta nada.- declaró- A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, no puedo apreciar apenas cierta mejoría, y eso me preocupa. Voy abajo a buscar vendas nuevas, algodón y algo de alcohol.- Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió de nuevo hacia el muchacho- Si de aquí a unos días no mejoras, iremos al médico- advirtió.

El muchacho la miró sin entender.

- ¿Médico? –repitió, sin saber el significado de aquella palabra. Le parecía haber escuchado a Kagome decir esa misma palabra, pero no estaba muy seguro.

- Sí. Un médico es la persona que se encarga de curar a la gente- explicó como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de dos años. Después desapareció por la puerta, dejando solo a Inuyasha.

Después de limpiarle y vendarle la herida, la señora Higurashi obligó a Inuyasha a acostarse. Le advirtió que no se levantara en todo el día, ya que ella estaría en la cocina y lo tendría vigilado. A Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, y pronto descubrió con sorpresa que estaba realmente cansado. Se entregó a un sueño reparador y sin pesadillas, y hubiese seguido durmiendo de no ser porque se despertó hacia un poco más tarde del mediodía, a causa de unas voces femeninas que charlaban entre sí en el piso de abajo. Escuchó como la señora Higurashi pedía que guardasen silencio, y el ruido de voces se amortiguó notablemente. Pudo reconocer con algo de dificultad la voz de Kagome, y las otras voces le resultaban familiares, pero no lograba ubicarlas. Pocos minutos después, pudo escuchar con claridad que aquellas personas subían las escaleras y se dirigían, precisamente, a la habitación en la que él se encontraba.

Kagome había decidido ir por fin a la escuela, ya no se sentía tan preocupada y pensaba que por fin iba a poder concentrarse en los estudios. En cuanto llegó a su aula, sus amigas la acorralaron, casi literalmente. No la dejaron ni decir media palabra, ya que en seguida la avasallaron a preguntas.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Kagome?- inquirió Eri.

- ¿Estás segura de que estás completamente recuperada?- continuó Ayumi.

- ¿Estás mejor del reuma?- preguntó Yuka.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un reuma? ¿No era una fiebre africana?- se sorprendió Eri.

- Anda, pues yo tenía entendido que era una pulmonía- declaró Ayumi.

Las tres se giraron hacia Kagome, y clavaron sus miradas interrogativas en ella. La pobre muchacha hasta se asustó.

- Bueno, no te quedes callada- le urgió Yuka, impacientemente- dinos que te ha pasado.

A Kagome no le agradó mucho el tono imperativo que había empleado su amiga, pero ese día no estaba dispuesta a preocuparse por nada. Y... ¿De dónde se suponía que habían sacado todas esas enfermedades? ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ya tenía suficiente con su abuelo, y ahora para colmo sus amigas se unían a la moda de inventar enfermedades para Kagome Higurashi. ¡Cualquier día de estos le daba algo!

- No he tenido ninguna de esas enfermedades- aclaró, mientras se descolgaba la mochila del hombro y la colgaba después en el respaldo de su silla, siempre vigilada por las atentas miradas de sus amigas.- He tenido que cuidar de Inuyasha, que estaba algo grave, pero ya está mejor. Eso es todo.

Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas y con pena. Kagome cayó entonces en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¡Se le había escapado! "Uy, no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso" se reprochaba mentalmente.

- ¿Cómo que "eso es todo"?- le reprochó Eri- ¿No es tu novio?

- Si, pero como ya he dicho ya está mejor y...

- ¿Pero que le ha pasado?- preguntó Ayumi, claramente preocupada.- ¡Vamos, cuenta!- le apremió.

Oh, no. ¿Y ahora que decía? Obviamente no podía decirles que a Inuyasha le había atacado un demonio, ¡la tomarían por una loca! ¿Qué se inventaba ahora? ¡Esto le pasaba por decir las cosas sin pensar!

- Esto... le... le atropelló un coche- dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron las tres al unísono.

Se quedaron calladas un momento, asimilando la información. Después volvieron a la carga con sus preguntas.

- ¿Fue muy grave?- preguntó Yuka cautelosamente.

- Bueno...

- ¿Pero ya está bien, no?- la interrumpió Eri, sin dejarle contestar a la pregunta formulada por Yuka.

- Sí, está fuera de peligro. Solo tiene algo de fiebre y...

- ¿Y en qué hospital está ingresado?- preguntó de pronto Ayumi. Todas sus amigas volvieron a mirarla, ávidas de conocer la repuesta a la última pregunta, seguramente deseosas de hacerle una visita al "novio" de Kagome.

- ¿Hospital?- preguntó Kagome momentáneamente confundida por tal torrente de preguntas.

- Sí, ya sabes... ¿en qué hospital se encuentra?- volvió a preguntar Ayumi.

Kagome procesó la información en su cerebro, aún algo aturdida.

- ¡Ah! Si... Ya no está en el hospital, le dieron de alta hace un par de días. Ahora está en mi casa- respondió. Vio como a sus amigas se les iluminaba el rostro. ¡Oh, no! ¿Es que tenía que tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, y además, en menos de cinco minutos? ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! ¡Había vuelto a hablar sin pensar!

- Entonces... ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitarle después de las clases?- preguntó Yuka, esperanzada.

- Sí, no sería mala idea...- siguió Eri.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que...- intentó pararlas una apurada Kagome.

- Si, ¡eso sería genial!- continuó Ayumi- Podríamos llevarle algo, y seguro que le agrada que le hagan una pequeña visita.

- Pero...

- Entonces, ¡está decidido!- proclamó Yuka- Esta tarde iremos a tu casa a visitar a tu novio, Kagome. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!- sentenció cuando vio la cara de Kagome.

La sacerdotisa no dijo nada, solo suspiró, resignada. Cuando sus amigas se ponían así, no había nada que hacer.

- Esta bien, si no hay más remedio... – se rindió.

Sus amigas sonrieron, triunfantes.

Una vez más, y al contrario de lo que había esperado, no pudo concentrase en las clases. Se pasó toda la mañana preocupada por lo que podría pasar esa tarde, con sus amigas en casa, en la misma casa que Inuyasha.

Sintió como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella cuando escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases por ese día, y minutos más tarde, tal y como lo habían planeado, se reunieron todas en la puerta de salida de la escuela.

Sus amigas se veían ilusionadas e impacientes. En cuanto llegó junto a ellas la cogieron de ambos brazos y le obligaron a ir con ellas hasta una pequeña tienda de dulces que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina de la calle. Se pasaron un buen rato escogiendo diversos dulces y pasteles, y no le hacían caso a Kagome, quien insistía en que todo aquello no era necesario. Finalmente, se decidieron por algunos que ya conocían y que les gustaban y otros que les parecieron apetecibles, presentándolos en una pequeña cajita de cartón bastante bonita.

Y por fin se plantaron frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa de Kagome. Sus amigas llamaron al timbre, algo nerviosas, y pronto la señora Higurashi les abrió. Pareció algo sorprendida por verlas a todas allí, ya que Kagome no le había avisado de que vendrían, pero les dio la bienvenida y les incitó a entrar en la casa.

- Buenos días, señora Higurashi. Esperamos no haberla molestado- saludaron sus amigas cordialmente.

- Claro que no, chicas. Siempre sois bienvenidas- les aseguró la madre de Kagome.

Las amigas de Kagome hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo, y después se quitaron todas los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Podemos subir a ver al novio de Kagome?- preguntó Eri.

- Esto...- la señora Higurashi dudó.- Me parece que está durmiendo.

- Oh, que lástima. Nosotras queríamos hacerle una pequeña visita- suspiró Ayumi, algo decepcionada, al igual que sus amigas.

- Lo siento, pero ya habéis escuchado- saltó Kagome, esperanzada porque quizás lograse librarse de su pequeña gran preocupación.- Quizás podáis volver mañana...

- Kagome, no seas así- la regañó su madre- Ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no subís, pero sin hacer ruido? Podéis esperar a que despierte, y ya está.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a su madre, y esta le devolvió una mirada severa.

- Pero en serio, no creo que...- insistió Kagome.

- No- cortó su madre, tajantemente- No le hagáis caso a mi hija- dijo volviéndose a las amigas de Kagome- Ya que estáis aquí, no voy a haceros volver mañana.

- Gracias- dijeron las tres, agradecidas y con unas sonrisas triunfantes adornando sus rostros.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras, y Kagome las siguió, abatida. Sospechaba que el día iba a ser largo y agotador...

CONTINUARÁ...

Uf... Ya está, ya actualicé.

Qué les ha parecido? Cómo les gustaría que siguiese? Merece la pena que lo continúe?

Ya saben, dejen críticas, comentarios y todo lo que quieran, es bien recibido.

**TanInu: **Jeje, pobre Inu. ¡Ay que ver como le tenemos entre las dos! Gracias de nuevo por tu review, y eso de que esta historia es una de tus favoritas... Wow!!! Por cierto, buena frase. ¡Pos claro que si! Y tu historia, "hijo de la luna", me encantó. Ya te lo dije en el review que te dejé, pero te lo vuelvo a decir. ¿La canción que en tu fic es la leyenda del hijo de la luna, no es por algún casual la canción de Ana Torroja? Um, no sé, la verdad. Espero que lo continúes pronto. Weno, me despido, tendré que seguir escribiendo la historia para poder volver actualizar. Jeje. Nos leemos pronto.

Te me cuidas!!! Sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos, aquí les traigo una parte del cap 7. Esto se debe a que no podré actualizar por unos días por culpa de los dichosos exámenes, y para que no desesperen les adelanto un poco ( no se pueden quejar, eh?). Espero que lo disfruten.

CAPÍTULO 7: Su tan anhelado día normal.

Pronto pudieron escucharse perfectamente las voces femeninas detrás de la puerta. Hablaban animadamente pero sin alzar demasiado la voz, acompañadas por el eco de sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Cada vez estaban más cerca, a pesar de que avanzaban con sigilo y lentitud.

Inuyasha, adivinando lo que ocurriría a continuación, se incorporó en la cama de Kagome, aún algo adormilado. No pretendía aparentar ser más débil de lo que ya lo hacía. Ni en broma.

La puerta se abrió de repente, pero sin hacer ruido, y cuatro chicas aparecieron tras ella. Inuyasha vio a Kagome entre ellas, y reconoció inmediatamente a las demás. Las había conocido en una de sus anteriores visitas a la época de Kagome. Recordó que eran amigas de Kagome, de la escuela.

Todas menos Kagome sonrieron ampliamente.

- ¡Hola! ¡Qué bien que estés despierto!- saludó una de ellas en cuanto entró en la habitación. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y levemente ondulado, con una diadema amarilla que impedía que el flequillo le cayese sobre los ojos. Todas llevaban la misma ropa que Kagome, al igual que cuando las conoció.

Sin darle tiempo al muchacho ni siquiera para responder al saludo, las amigas de Kagome corrieron a sentarse al borde de la cama.

Las tres le clavaron sus miradas en él, como si lo evaluaran.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó una de ellas, Ayumi, si mal no recordaba.

- Bueno, sí...- respondió algo desconcertado. Esas chicas eran realmente impulsivas.

Y, como cuando las conoció, comenzaron a avasallarlo con preguntas:

- ¿Iba muy rápido el coche?- preguntó la de pelo castaño.

- El conductor te auxilió por lo menos, ¿no?- preguntó la que había saludado nada más entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Conseguiste ver su matricula?- preguntó Ayumi.

- Esto... ¿Qué?- Inuyasha no entendía nada de lo que hablaban esas chicas. ¿Qué era todo aquello que le estaban contando? ¿Qué pasaba con el coche? ¿Qué era una matricula?

Kagome comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Claro... Inuyasha estaría completamente desconcertado, para él era como si le hablasen en otro idioma con tantas palabras de aquella época. Además, lo del accidente había sido ella la que se lo había inventado, por lo que era lógico que él no supiera nada de lo que le estaban hablando. Pero... ¡No! No podía dejar que Inuyasha contase a sus amigas la versión verdadera de la historia, porque entonces tendrían grandes problemas. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

No tuvo más remedio que decir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, por segunda vez en aquel día, y este hecho no le gustaba en absoluto:

- Sí, ya sabes, el accidente...

Lo dijo mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Este seguía mirándola desconcertado. Kagome intentó guiñarle un ojo disimuladamente, sin que sus amigas lo notasen. Pero claro, sus amigas, tan oportunas como siempre, no les quitaban la vista de encima. Y, para colmo de males, Inuyasha parecía dispuesto a preguntarle a qué venía todo ese cuento chino. Así que obligó a su cerebro a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz para inventar algo coherente.

- Oh, ¿lo has vuelto a olvidar?- dijo por fin después de un largo silencio bastante incómodo para ella, puesto que sus amigas no habían parado de taladrarla con la mirada, ansiosas de saber más.

Ahora no sólo Inuyasha la miraba aturdido.

- ¿Olvidar el qué?- El muchacho ahora comenzaba a asustarse.

- Oh, pobrecillo. ¿De verdad que no lo recuerdas?- preguntó Kagome sin responder al chico. Compadecía a Inuyasha, pero tenía que hacer algo para hacer que el engaño resultara.

- Kagome... ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó el muchacho, totalmente desconcertado.

La muchacha se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en una parodia de tristeza. Por suerte se le daba bien actuar.

- Oh, no... Ha vuelto a pasar- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Sus amigas se acercaron a ella a una velocidad sorprendente para tratarse de humanas, y la miraron interrogantes.

- ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Eri.

Kagome dejó escapar un falso pero conseguido suspiro resignado.

-Es que... desde lo del accidente...- dijo trágicamente, por lo que sus amigas hasta se asustaron un poco, e Inuyasha comenzó a mirarla con verdadera preocupación.

-¿Qué? Cuéntanoslo, te sentirás mejor si te desahogas.- la animó Yuka, más intrigada que preocupada.

"Serán arpías... Lo que pasa es que son unas cotillas, y son capaces de inventar cualquier tontería con tal de enterarse de todo" pensó Kagome, algo fastidiada con la actitud de sus amigas. "Aunque, bueno, yo estoy haciendo algo parecido ahora mismo... ¡Arg, me siento estúpida!"

- Bueno, pues veréis... resulta que desde lo del accidente, algunas veces pierde la memoria.- hizo una pausa, en la que a sus amigas se les escapó una exclamación ahogada- Aunque el médico dijo que solo pasaría durante algún tiempo, y después todo volvería a ser como antes.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros disimuladamente, pero de manera que él lo notara.

- Oh, con que era eso...- suspiró Ayumi.- De verdad lo sentimos.

- Ya, pero no es nada grave- se apresuró a añadir Kagome, antes de que esas tres se montaran toda una película.

Sus amigas miraron con algo de lástima a Inuyasha, y esto a él le incomodó. No le gustaba que le mirasen así, y menos que alguien se compadeciese de él. Decidió que después de esto Kagome y él tendrían que hablar seriamente. La muchacha se quejaba de las enfermedades que inventaba su abuelo, y ahora iba ella y decía que él había tenido un accidente. ¡Keh!

- Mira, te hemos traído esto- dijo de pronto Yuka, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La muchacha rebuscó durante unos segundos en su mochila y sacó una pequeña cajita de cartón muy bien decorada. Se la tendió a Inuyasha, que dudó unos segundos antes de cogerla.

Las amigas de Kagome sonrieron dulcemente, animándole mediante gestos para que abriera la caja.

A Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. La abrió cuidadosamente y descubrió que se trataba de un tipo de comida que Kagome llevaba algunas veces a la época feudal, aunque algunas eran distintas.

-Oh...- fue lo único que pudo decir. Aunque en otra ocasión no se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera a reconocer ante sí mismo que les agradecía el gesto, esta vez si lo hacía, pero a la vez se sentía un poco incómodo porque sentía que no iba a aprovechar el regalo. Al menos, no él.

-Estos dulces nos parecieron buenos- explicó Eri- Es una forma de desearte que te recuperes.

-Gracias...-murmuró Inuyasha. No solía agradecer nada a nadie, pero sabía que si no lo hacía Kagome le mataría después.

Las amigas de Kagome sonrieron ampliamente, felices porque al muchacho le había gustado su regalo.

-No es nada, hombre.- dijo Eri restándole importancia.

Kagome, por su parte, se había sorprendido por el gesto de Inuyasha. ¡Increíble! ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Inuyasha acababa de dar las gracias! ¿Tanto podía cambiarlo su forma casi humana?

Ahora que analizaba la situación, podrían haber pasado perfectamente por un grupo de amigos normal. Cuatro chicas normales que iban al instituto, y una de ellas con un novio muy guapo y completamente normal. Sonrió con nostalgia. Hace tiempo hubiera querido eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba, prefería su vida tal y como era. Aunque claro, vivir durante un corto periodo de tiempo así tampoco estaba mal, ¿no?

De pronto, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

- ¡Chicos!- gritó para llamarles la atención. Vaciló un par de segundos antes de exponer en voz alta su propuesta.- ¿Qué os parece si salimos todos juntos esta tarde? No tenemos deberes que hacer, y así aprovechamos para estar todos juntos disfrutando.

A sus amigas se les iluminaron los ojos. Desde luego, aquel día les estaba saliendo redondo.

-¡Eso no hay ni que preguntarlo, Kagome!-exclamó Eri, completamente emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmó Ayumi, dando un pequeño salto de alegría.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome incrédulo, y mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo inquirió:

-Yo... ¿Yo también?

-Pues claro que sí, tonto- sonrió Kagome, yendo a su lado y cogiéndole del brazo, obligándole a levantarse.

- Esto es fantástico...-suspiró Yuka, con las manos casi en forma de rezo y ojos soñadores.

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros. Por una tarde, iba a ser una chica normal, con unas amigas y un novio normales. Con un novio llamado Inuyasha...

CONTINUARÁ... (Por supuesto)

Gracias a:

**TanInu: **Gracias de nuevo por tu review!!! Y aunque ya te mandé un mensaje diciéndote esto: ¡Felices 15 primaveras! Jeje, espero que te lo pasases muy bien en tu fiesta y que siempre recuerdes ese día con cariño. Nos leemos.

**Koharu: **konichiwa!!! Gracias por leerlo y por el review, me alegro de que te guste. Accediendo a tu petición, he hecho un hueco en mi agenda para poder subir una parte del cap 7, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Que alegría me dio al ver tu review, de verdad! Bueno, nos leemos pronto.

Gracias también a Umbra Estel por recomendarme activar la opción de correos anónimos. (y por el review que dejó en mi otro fic, por supuesto).

Ya saben, acepto críticas, comentarios, tomatazos... Dejen reviews!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Segunda parte

Por fin he escrito la continuaciión!! (se escuchan aplausos y algún que otro "ya era hora"). Sí, y para compensar la larga espera, he hecho esta parte bastante extensa... y por fín he llegado a las 40 páginas de word!(Oigan, para mí eso es un logro...). Bueno, me dejo ya de tonterías y os dejo leer Espero que os guste!!

CAPÍTULO 7: Segunda parte.

Se prepararon en menos que canta un gallo, y todos fueron al lugar acordado. Cada una de sus amigas había tenido que ir a sus respectivas casas para ponerse una ropa más cómoda y casual, además de coger dinero.  
Ayumi llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros algo desteñidos, con unas botas de color marrón claro, una camisa amarilla de tirantes, un pañuelo de tela vaquera en la cabeza, un pequeño bolso a conjunto con las botas colgando del hombro y un montón de pulseras en las muñecas.  
Eri había optado por una mini falda vaquera, unas botas altas y negras con algo de plataforma, un top negro, un pequeño bolso de mano blanco y un colgante de plata.  
Yuka se había puesto un vestido corto y muy ajustado de color crema, con botas de color marrón claro y un pequeño chaleco que le llegaba justo por debajo del pecho, de color blanco.   
Desde luego, se notaba que en esa ocasión todas se habían esmerado con su aspecto, quizá por el hecho de que, por una vez, el "novio" de Kagome las acompañaba.  
Antes de salir de casa de Kagome, se habían empeñado en ayudar a ésta a elegir la ropa que se pondría para la ocasión, y habían elegido un modelo bastante atrevido.  
Ahora Kagome se sentía algo incómoda con ese atuendo, que consistía en una mini falda vaquera demasiado corta y que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unas botas altas color marrón claro, una camiseta blanca con mucho escote y que dejaba la barriga al aire y algunos colgantes y brazaletes. Además, habían insistido en que se recogiera el pelo en una cola alta.  
Por supuesto, las cuatro llevaban algo de maquillaje, aunque no muy vistoso.  
Inuyasha también se había cambiado de ropa por orden de Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, y por suerte Kagome había logrado convencerlas de que ellos dos solos bastaban para elegir la ropa del muchacho, y de que tampoco era necesario que lo vigilasen mientras se cambiaba de ropa (por si acaso se sentía mal).  
Kagome, obviamente, había tenido que elegirle la ropa a Inuyasha. Había decidido que lo que mejor le quedaba eran unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra ajustada (y que le marcaba bastante los músculos) y una blusa blanca abierta por encima de ésta. Le había cepillado el pelo, pero se lo había dejado suelto. A sus amigas casi se les cae la baba cuando lo vieron, y a Kagome le costaba quitarle la vista de encima al chico. Estaba muy guapo, y eso no se podía negar.  
Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al pequeño parque que estaba cerca del templo Higurashi, sus amigas ya los estaban esperando. Se notaba que hacía tiempo que no salían con Kagome, y que estaban muy contentas de que en esa ocasión les acompañase Inuyasha.  
Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir primero al cine, y las amigas de Kagome se las ingeniaron para sentarse a cierta distancia de ella e Inuyasha. Vieron una película de acción, y Kagome acabó agotada. Había tenido que controlar a Inuyasha para que no se acercara a la pantalla con intenciones de matar a los villanos de la película.  
- ¡Keh! Pero si son muy fáciles de matar- había dicho él, una de las veces que ella lo había retenido en su butaca- Comparados con Naraku, son pan comido.  
Pero se calló al instante al percibir la mirada severa de Kagome.  
Tuvieron alguno que otro percance con el acomodador, pero al final tampoco salieron muy mal parados.  
Cuando por fin salieron a la luz del día, Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar a pleno pulmón: "¡Por fin!"; pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Habría sido muy raro gritar así justo después de ver una película que, según la crítica, era muy buena. Pero de todas formas, ella no había podido comprobar si eso era cierto por culpa de su "novio".  
- ¿Qué os ha parecido la película?- preguntó Ayumi bastante emocionada, mientras iban de camino al WcDonald's.  
- Estaba bastante bien- sonrió Eri- Es difícil encontrar una película de acción tan buena hoy en día.  
- Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Yuka.-¿Y a vosotros qué os ha parecido?- inquirió mirando a Kagome e Inuyasha.  
Kagome sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Qué decía? ¿Que le había gustado mucho? Mientras no preguntasen nada más, no sabrían que en realidad no la había visto.  
Sí, eso sería lo mejor.  
- Me ha gustado mucho- mintió, sonriendo forzosamente.  
Sus amigas la miraron con algo de picardía.  
-Pues a mí me parece que vosotros dos no habéis prestado mucha atención a la película- objetó Eri.  
- Sí- coincidió Yuka- Mas bien parecía que estabais muy a gusto estando cerca el uno del otro.  
Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaron ante estas palabras. Era fácil malinterpretar su situación...  
- No, en serio- las cortó Kagome, bastante nerviosa y sonrojada- No es lo que parece.  
Sus amigas solo sonrieron, como si pensaran que eran muy tímidos como para declarar lo que había pasado entre ellos tan abiertamente. Kagome decidió que no valía la pena tratar de convencerlas de lo contrario.  
- ¿Y a ti que te ha parecido, Inuyasha?- inquirió Ayumi inocentemente.  
El chico sonrió con suficiencia.  
- Esos sujetos no eran nada peligrosos- aseguró, muy seguro de sus palabras.  
Kagome lo miró como se mira a un niño pequeño que se cree el rey del mundo. Ese Inuyasha... Si que era presumido.  
-¿En serio?- sonrió Ayumi, divertida.- ¿Serías tú capaz de vencerlos?  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- aseguró, orgulloso de sí mismo. Las amigas de Kagome sonrieron. Ese chico si que era divertido.- Comparados con Naraku y con sus extensio...  
Kagome le pegó un codazo en las costillas.  
Inuyasha gimió de dolor.  
-Auch...-se quejó.  
-No le hagáis caso- dijo Kagome a sus amigas, dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo a Inuyasha una mirada severa.  
Inuyasha, a su vez, se cuidó de no reflejar en su rostro una mueca de dolor. Le había dado cerca de la herida, y el dolor punzante que recorrió todo su cuerpo le hizo recordar que aún seguía ahí. Aún no lograba entender la razón por la cual aquella herida aún no había cicatrizado, pero ese día estaba dispuesto a olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Por él mismo y por Kagome. No quería preocupar a la muchacha, y menos en aquel momento.   
- ¿Naraku?-inquirió Eri, confusa.  
Kagome rió nerviosamente.  
- Es el personaje de una película de terror- mintió.  
-¿Si? ¿Y qué película es?- preguntó Eri, de pronto interesada.  
- Pues... La verdad es que no me acuerdo- se apresuró en responder Kagome.   
Eri suspiró, decepcionada.  
- Vaya... Qué pena. Me hubiese gustado verla. ¡Sabes que me encantan las películas de terror!  
¿De terror? Pensó Inuyasha, divertido. Kagome había escogido la mentira perfecta. El papel de malo en una película de terror le iba como anillo al dedo a Naraku.  
- Pues de verdad daba mucho miedo- aseguró Inuyasha, siguiéndole el juego a Kagome.- Pero Naraku de verdad era bastante malo... El mejor personaje era sin duda la chica protagonista.  
Las amigas de Kagome rieron a carcajadas, y ella no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celosa. ¿Es que acaso se refería a Kikyo...?  
- Ya, claro... Era muy atractiva, ¿no?- dijo Yuka pícaramente.   
- Sí, y muy hermosa- afirmó el muchacho- Físicamente, es igual que Kagome.- La muchacha dio un brinco ante estas palabras, y el corazón le hizo daño en el pecho. Entonces si se estaba refiriendo a Kikyo...- Pero tenía un carácter horrible. Siempre se estaba peleando con el chico protagonista, y lo mandaba al suelo cada vez que se enfadaba con él.   
Kagome abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, y por un momento temió que los demás se diesen cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Pero enseguida se olvidó de eso. Lo que ahora ocupaba su mente eran las palabras de Inuyasha. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella? ¿Y había dicho que era hermosa?  
- ¿Lo mandaba al suelo?- preguntó Ayumi sin entender.  
- Si. Lo hacía mediante un hechizo. Cada vez que quería mandarlo al suelo, gritaba: ¡Siéntate!- Relató, mirando de reojo a Kagome, sólo para ver su reacción. Y lo que vio le hizo sentirse satisfecho: un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de la chica, y ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sorprendida y turbada. – Después, el pobre chico se encontraba de bruces en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo adolorido.  
- Sí, pobrecito.-rió Eri.- Pero, ¿sabes? En realidad a todas las chicas nos gustaría poder tener controlados así a nuestros novios...  
Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada.  
- ¿En serio?- preguntó, temeroso.  
Ella se rió con ganas al ver su expresión de horror.  
- Bueno, pero no te preocupes- dijo restándole importancia- Eso no sucede en la vida real.  
"Ojalá Buda te escuchara", pensó Inuyasha, sintiendo de pronto que él era el único chico al que le sucedían esas cosas.  
-¿Y cómo era el chico?- preguntó de repente Yuka.- Es decir... ¿También era atractivo?  
Inuyasha pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, mientras las chicas lo miraban expectantes.  
- Eso no lo puedo responder yo- dijo al fin.- Preguntadle a Kagome, ella es una chica, así que podrá deciros lo que piensa.  
Kagome se tensó ante estas palabras. A pesar de que lo decía indirectamente, decía lo que ella pensaba sobre él. Todos la miraron esperando su respuesta, e Inuyasha clavó su mirada en la suya, logrando ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. El rubor se hizo más notorio en sus mejillas. Respiró una, dos, tres veces antes de contestar.  
- Bueno... El chico era muy guapo- declaró, evitando mirar a Inuyasha.- ¿Atractivo? Yo diría que si... Es más, era muy atractivo.- En ese momento deseó que la tierra se la tragara, pero aun así siguió hablando, evitando en todo momento mirar al chico.- Pero, por otra parte,-añadió- era un cabezón, testarudo y orgulloso. La chica tenía razones de sobra para mandarlo al suelo.  
Inuyasha sonrió complacido. Se había esperado que dijese que era un orgulloso y todo eso, pero no sabía qué iba a decir con respecto a como lo veía.   
Continuaron hablando de la supuesta película hasta que llegaron al WcDonald's, y una vez allí, se sentaron todos juntos en una mesa y pidieron un menú cada uno. No paraban de hablar y de reír. Habían tantas cosas que contar... El tiempo que Kagome pasaba en la época feudal parecía aún mayor cuando hablaba con sus amigas. En aquellos momentos era consciente de todo lo que se perdía, y le gustaba que ellas le contasen todo cuanto pasaba. A veces se sentía fuera de lugar. Habían tantas cosas que sus amigas vivían y compartían... Y ella era ajena a todo esto. Pero también pensaba que, si no hubiese conocido a sus amigos de la época feudal, y a Inuyasha, se habría sentido toda su vida incompleta, aun sin saber qué era aquello que le faltaba.  
Por otra parte, Inuyasha y las amigas de Kagome empezaban a conocerse, y por lo tanto, aún tenían mucho de qué hablar.   
Durante la comida contaron numerosas anécdotas, tanto de lo que había pasado en el tiempo en el que Kagome estuvo ausente, como de la infancia de cada uno. También salieron a flote ocurrentes preguntas como la de por qué Inuyasha tenía ahora el pelo negro, y no plateado.  
Sin duda lo pasaron muy bien. No solían tener ratos como aquel, y en el fondo de sus corazones agradecían profundamente tener al menos alguno de vez en cuando. Lo único que preocupó a Kagome fue que Inuyasha apenas probó bocado, cuando normalmente lo engullía todo en un momento.  
Cuando salieron, dispuestos a marcharse a sus respectivas casas, era ya relativamente tarde. Quedaron en volver a repetir aquello pronto, y decidieron que lo pensarían y lo hablarían las chicas entre ellas en la escuela. Se despidieron ya fuera del restaurante, y las amigas de Kagome cogieron por el camino opuesto al que llevaba al templo Higurashi.  
Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban lentamente hacia la casa de la muchacha, en medio de un silencio casi sepulcral entre ambos. La chica decidió comenzar a hablar. No soportaba ese silencio tan incómodo.  
- Inuyasha... ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste antes?- inquirió. Inuyasha la miró sin comprender.- Quiero decir... Cuando estábamos hablando de la película y todo eso... ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?  
Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del muchacho, que apartó su mirada de la suya enseguida, algo avergonzado.  
- Keh- masculló.- No preguntes tonterías. Solo lo hacía por seguirte el juego.  
Kagome suspiró, decepcionada. Esperaba que él le dijese algo sobre lo que sentía con respecto a ella, pero de nuevo le respondía con evasivas.  
- Pero dime- dijo él de pronto, mirándola algo nervioso- ¿Por qué dijiste tú esas cosas de mí? ¿Lo hacías simplemente por cubrir una mentira o lo decías de verdad?  
- ¿El qué? ¿Que eres un cabezón, testarudo y orgulloso? ¡Por supuesto que es de verdad!- se burló ella.  
Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.  
- No. No es eso. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Y yo no soy eso que has dicho.  
Kagome chasqueó la lengua, a la vez que lo miraba con incredulidad.  
- Lo hice por cubrir la mentira, como bien has dicho. Pero lo que sí es cierto es que describí tu carácter, y no me digas que no tengo razón. Aunque claro- añadió- eres tan orgulloso que no lo admites ni lo admitirás nunca.  
Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un bufido.  
- Vale, está bien. Admito que soy orgulloso y testarudo, ¿contenta?  
Kagome se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Acababa de admitir que era orgulloso y testarudo? ¿De verdad lo había hecho? ¿O sólo eran imaginaciones suyas?  
- ¿Qué?- exclamó, incrédula- ¿Qué has dicho?  
- Ya lo has oído. No me hagas repetirlo, tonta.  
Ya está. Volvía a ser el mismo Inuyasha de siempre.  
No se hablaron el resto del trayecto, que no duró mucho. Subieron las escaleras que conducían al templo cuando las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse, y cuando entraron en la casa fueron conscientes de lo tarde que era. Sota y el abuelo ya se habían ido a dormir, y la señora Higurashi era la única que permanecía despierta.  
Les dio la bienvenida con su habitual sonrisa en los labios, y les preguntó interesada cómo habían pasado el día. Ellos le contaron todo lo que había pasado omitiendo algunos detalles, que de haber contado, habrían hecho la situación algo vergonzosa.  
- Bueno- dijo Kagome una vez que terminaron de contarle todo a su madre, levantándose se su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina- Yo ya me voy a dormir. Inuyasha- dijo girándose hacia él- ¿vienes?  
La señora Higurashi contestó por él.  
- Un momento, Kagome. Adelántate tú, necesito hablar un momento con Inuyasha.  
Kagome frunció el ceño, extrañada. Sin embrago no replicó y desapareció por la puerta después de desearles buenas noches.  
Cuando la señora Higurashi oyó que los pasos de su hija se alejaban, se volvió hacia Inuyasha, con el semblante un tanto preocupado.  
- Cariño, ¿cómo va la herida?- preguntó- ¿Sigue igual?  
Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cabello, a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro.  
- Sigue ahí, y aún me duele- admitió.- Pero no se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que se cerrará... Seguramente el proceso de cicatrización esta vez es más lento debido a que estoy en una apariencia prácticamente humana.  
La señora Higurashi negó con la cabeza.  
- Incluso para un humano es demasiado lento- explicó.- Llevas aquí casi una semana, y la herida sigue igual que el primer día.- Lo miró con preocupación.- Si en poco tiempo sigue igual, o la fiebre no te baja, no me quedará más remedio que llevarte a un médico.

- Pero... No podemos decirle que me atacó un demonio.- Protestó el muchacho.  
- No te preocupes. Ya inventaremos algo- suspiró la madre de Kagome.- Pero no puedo consentir que sigas así. Podría ser peligroso, ¿entiendes?  
Inuyasha sabía que era un asunto delicado, pero por otra parte no quería causar tantas molestias. Además... probablemente, si recuperaba su forma hanyou, todas sus heridas desaparecerían en un momento.  
- Está bien- dijo al fin, derrotado.- Pero seguro que no es nada.  
- El tiempo dirá si no es nada o si por el contrario es algo a lo que hay que prestar atención- aclaró la señora Higurashi, acariciándole el cabello con cariño.- Pero es algo que me tiene realmente preocupada... ¿Mi hija lo sabe?  
Inuyasha negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
- No quiero preocuparla por una tontería... Seguro que no es nada.  
La madre de Kagome frunció el ceño.  
- Bueno, ya veremos mañana...- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el fregadero.- Ahora descansa, que realmente lo necesitas.  
El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y, después de desearle unas buenas noches a la mujer, desapareció por la misma puerta por la que Kagome lo había hecho tan solo unos momentos antes.  
La chica se ocultó mejor entre las sombras, y suspiró aliviada cuando Inuyasha comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba sin haberse percatado de su presencia. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. ¿Inuyasha seguía mal? Quizás ese era el motivo de su extraño comportamiento... La muchacha cerró los ojos, dolida. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

CONTINUARÁ...

Eso es todo por ahora. Me dicen lo que piensan, si? Se cuidan tods!! Atte: Erazal


	9. Chapter 8: De vuelta a la realidad

CAPÍTULO 8: De vuelta a la realidad.

El viento le azotaba en el hocico, y las formas del paisaje se hacían borrosas ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en solo unas manchas verdes. Saltó con agilidad felina un tronco que estaba apostado en medio del camino, cayendo después sobre sus potentes patas delanteras. No detuvo su carrera ante ningún obstáculo, y siguió su ruta hacia el norte.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado. No detectaba la presencia del hanyou en esa época, y el plazo para que el portal temporal se abriera ya se estaba agotando. Si él no llegaba por su propio pié, tendría que hacer algo para que se moviera. Su señor se lo había dejado muy claro, y si fallaba no tendría otra oportunidad. Tenía que darse prisa.

Sorteó sin dificultad los árboles que encontraba a su paso, sin dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. No, ese hanyou no le arruinaría sus planes.

Bordeó una aldea de humanos para evitar ser visto, ya que no le convenía descubrir su posición. Sabía que aquel monje y la exterminadora de demonios que lo acompañaba aún le seguían la pista, y necesitaba llegar antes que ellos al pozo devora huesos. En un principio el plan consistía en que ellos pusieran al corriente de todo al hanyou, pero su avance era demasiado lento, y el tiempo se acababa. Además, el hanyou ni siquiera estaba en la época feudal, así que aunque llegaran a tiempo, no podrían advertirle. Tendría que hacerlo todo él mismo, no había otro remedio.

Aumentó la velocidad de su carrera dando grandes saltos cuando llegó a una zona de pastizal, dejando que su cuerpo fuese bañado en su totalidad por la luz de la luna. La luna... Sólo quedaba un día para que fuese luna llena, el día en el que se abriría el portal.

Tendría que viajar toda la noche sin parar a descansar un momento si quería llegar a tiempo.

Sango estrechó con más fuerza al monje entre sus brazos para mantenerlo firme en el lomo de Kirara. Volaban como alma que lleva el diablo, y no le haría ninguna gracia perder a Miroku además de perder posiblemente a Inuyasha.

La rabia volvió a invadirla completamente, pero se contuvo.

No dejaba de preguntarse quién diablos sería el señor de esa pantera y qué quería del hanyou.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, perpleja. Aún no entendía el por qué de tanto interés en que Inuyasha fuese a Grecia, ¡y nada más y nada menos que a la Grecia antigua!

Además todo era muy confuso... Había un gran salto temporal entre la época del señor de la pantera y su propia época, y los lugares de procedencia de ambos también eran completamente distintos y lejanos. ¿Por qué complicarse tanto? ¿Por qué tanto interés en que fuese Inuyasha, y no alguien de su propio país y época? ¿Qué querían de su amigo?

Tensó la mandíbula. Por culpa de esa pantera que había venido en busca de Inuyasha ahora Miroku no parecía el mismo de siempre. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el incidente en el bosque, y su mirada perdida hacía que se le erizara el vello en la nuca. Miroku parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y de no ser porque respiraba y había una chispa de vida en sus ojos azules, Sango hubiese creído que estaba muerto.

Los días que precedieron a esa noche en la que el monje había dejado de ser él mismo, el pequeño grupo no se había movido del improvisado campamento debido a la preocupación de la exterminadora, pero ella y Shippo decidieron ponerse en camino cuando se dieron cuenta de que la luna llena estaba próxima. Debían llegar al pozo devora huesos cuanto antes y avisar a Inuyasha y Kagome de todo cuanto estaba sucediendo. No querían perder a Inuyasha, y todo dependía de que llegasen a tiempo para advertirle del peligro que corría y de que el hanyou cruzase el portal temporal.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar?- a Sango le costó entender lo que el pequeño kitsune había dicho. El viento aullaba en sus oídos debido a la velocidad que llevaban, y Shippo le hablaba desde detrás, aferrado con fuerza a su cintura.

- Si seguimos a esta velocidad y no paramos a descansar, llegaremos mañana al atardecer-gritó para hacerse oír.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, y de nuevo solo se escuchaba el aullido del viento. Permanecieron así unos instantes, contemplando el paisaje rural a la luz de la luna casi llena, hasta que Shippo volvió a romper el silencio.

- Sango- la llamó, con una voz de pronto triste, lo que hizo que la exterminadora girase la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida y preocupada.- ¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?

La exterminadora se mordió el labio inferior. A pesar de que el niño no había comentado sus temores anteriormente, ella sabía que el niño lo estaba pasando muy mal. Su carita se tornaba una máscara de tristeza cada vez que el monje no respondía a sus vanos esfuerzos por devolverlo a la realidad y ni siquiera recibía una muestra de que sus intentos estuviesen dando frutos, y solía sentarse bajo algún árbol el resto de la tarde, sin decir una solo palabra. Por las noches, durante la cena, solía preguntar nerviosamente, jugando con la comida de su plato, qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué se hallaba el monje así. Sango casi podía sentir cómo el corazón del pequeño se estremecía cuando ella tenía que alimentar a Miroku, que aparentemente no hacía ningún esfuerzo por subsistir. Nada que ver con el chico que era antes, tan lleno de vitalidad y bromista hasta en los peores momentos. Se notaba también que el niño echaba de menos a Kagome e Inuyasha, y que el no poder ver cómo se encontraba el hanyou con sus propios ojos sólo conseguía que su preocupación y tristeza fueran en aumento.

Sango sintió que los bracitos del niño se estrechaban con más fuerza en su cintura y que pegaba el rostro contra su espalda, esperando la respuesta a su pregunta con el corazón en un puño.

La chica se enterneció por la preocupación que demostraba el pequeño, y dibujó una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

- Claro, no te preocupes por eso, Shippo.- lo tranquilizó. – Ya verás como solucionamos esto pronto, e Inuyasha y Miroku estarán bien.

El zorrito asintió lentamente, sin levantar la mirada. Los quería mucho a ambos, y no quería perderlos como había perdido a sus padres. Sango era consciente de esto, y ella misma estaba muy preocupada por los dos chicos. Aún no sabía en qué estado estaba Inuyasha, pero la visión de los alrededores del pozo el día en que Kagome volvió a su época era suficiente para hacerse una idea de que el chico no estaba muy bien, y que las advertencias de la pantera no se trataban de un simple juego. Además, para corroborar esto último, no le hacía falta nada más que ver el estado en el que se encontraba Miroku. Pensar en cómo se encontraba el chico que amaba secretamente hizo que su corazón se estremeciera dolorosamente en su pecho, y como para tratar de aliviar esa sensación, aferró con más fuerza el cuerpo inerte que estaba entre sus brazos. Podía sentir la calidez de su piel en su cuerpo a través de la ropa, y al tenerlo tan cerca podía escuchar su respiración tranquila y regular. El olor a plantas medicinales y a incienso que desprendía el chico inundaban sus fosas nasales, embriagándola. No soportaría perderlo, y luchaba por permanecer tranquila y objetiva. Ella también lo había pasado mal los últimos días, a pesar de que trataba por todos los medios de no exteriorizarlo para no preocupar más al pequeño. Por las noches la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar con sus vidas la mantenía desvelada, y en realidad no le importó mucho no dormir aún a sabiendas de que lo necesitaba.

Una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Por culpa de esas noches en vela, ahora sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por unas terribles ojeras y su mal humor aumentaba por momentos. Aun así, no sentía cansancio, y lo agradecía ya que, de otra forma, sería incapaz de realizar tan largo y extenuante viaje. Un viaje que resultaba estrictamente necesario hacer en el menor tiempo posible.

La joven dirigió su mirada al chico que descansaba entre sus brazos, inconsciente, con una mezcla de dulzura y miedo en sus ojos castaños. Estaba casi convencida de que lograría que Miroku volviese a ser muy pronto el mismo de siempre. Ese chico estaba lleno de vida y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, de eso estaba segura, y ella haría todo cuanto estuviese en sus manos por ayudarlo a salir a flote. Acarició una mejilla del chico con ternura y timidez, pero éste, al igual que todas y cada una de las veces que ella lo llamaba, no reaccionó. La muchacha sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. No quería preocupar más al pequeño, y estaba segura de que Miroku volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, tarde o temprano.

Por otra parte, no sabía cómo estaba el hanyou. Pero había decidido algunos días atrás que no valía la pena preocuparse por él en aquellos momentos, y que lo mejor sería hacer todo lo posible por llegar al pozo devora huesos antes del próximo anochecer. No era que no estuviese preocupada por él o que no le importara, pero por mucho que así fuera, ella no podía hacer nada por él ya que estaba en la época de Kagome. Además, el hanyou no podía estar en mejores manos que en las de la joven sacerdotisa, quien sentía por él más que una simple amistad y no le dejaría morir de ningún modo. Sango sabía que Inuyasha también estaba enamorado de Kagome, así que se sentiría infinitamente mejor estando a su lado. Lo único que podía hacer por él, se había dicho, era llegar lo antes posible al pozo para contarle todo lo que sabía y después ayudarle a salvar su vida. Pero por el momento, no podía hacer nada y por eso no valía la pena estar constantemente preocupada, teniendo que encargarse además de Shippo y Miroku.

La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro. Eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco lapso de tiempo que resultaba agobiante. Deberían emprender un largo viaje para salvar la vida de Inuyasha y la de Miroku, si hacía falta llegar a ese extremo, y, por supuesto, no iban a dejar impune a aquel que había osado hacerles tanto daño por Kami sabe qué razones.

La chica acarició con cariño el pelaje de Kirara, dándole unas palabras de aliento, a lo que ésta respondió con un suave maullido. La gata estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para volar a aquella velocidad durante tanto tiempo con tres ocupantes. A Sango no le gustaba tener que exigirle tanto a su fiel amiga, pero el tiempo corría en su contra.

- Vamos, Kirara- susurró cerca de su oreja- Tenemos que salvar la vida de Inuyasha.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin tan siquiera llamar antes, furiosa y dolida al mismo tiempo. Se encontró con un Inuyasha bastante confundido y a medio vestir, ya que se estaba cambiando para ponerse el pijama, y no tenía puesta la camiseta. La luz de la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche era lo único que iluminaba la habitación y que le permitía ver la confusión y la turbación pintadas en el rostro del chico, además de su bien formado cuerpo.

La sangre comenzó a correr vertiginosa por sus venas, y no pasó ni un segundo antes de que sintiera sus mejillas arder. Su corazón latía con violencia y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, aunque pudo serenarse un poco, evitando perder el equilibrio. Era cierto que lo había visto varias veces sin camisa cuando había tenido que curarlo después de alguna batalla, pero esta vez fue diferente, no supo por qué.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas por haber entrado de improviso, algo avergonzada de sus propias acciones, pero cuando vio el vendaje que cubría el torso del muchacho no le importó en absoluto, acordándose del motivo por el que había entrado de esa manera.

Se acercó con pasos furiosos al muchacho que la miraba un tanto sorprendido, estático.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- soltó, señalándolo acusatoriamente con un dedo. Su respiración se tornó agitada, exteriorizando de esa manera su furia interna.

Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender a qué venía aquello.

- ¿Decirte el qué, Kagome?- inquirió.

La muchacha sintió como su furia aumentaba por momentos, amenazando con hacerla explotar como un volcán. ¡Encima se hacía el despistado! Kagome respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, intentando calmarse sin ningún éxito. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron rápidamente el rostro del chico que tenía enfrente, buscando algún gesto que lo delatara, que delatara que le estaba mintiendo. Nada. El parecía realmente confundido, y eso solo conseguía hacerla enfadar más. ¡Por Kami! ¡Estaba negando lo evidente! Él estaba allí, de pié en frente suya con una venda rodeando su torso, después de asegurarle cientos de veces que ya se encontraba bien, y parecía confundido cuando ella le echaba en cara que le había estado ocultando algo.

- ¡Que sigues herido!- exclamó ella como si fuera evidente, mientras presionaba con fuerza la zona herida sin querer. A partir de ahí, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para los ojos de la joven, que no se había dado cuenta de que le había hecho daño.

Inuyasha ahogó un grito de dolor, dando un paso hacia atrás primero y dejándose caer al suelo seguidamente. Se llevó una mano a la herida, apretando los dientes con fuerza para no gritar de dolor. Cualquier roce en la zona herida ya equivalía a dolor, así que podría haber afirmado que una fuerte presión en la herida era cien veces peor. En el mismo instante en que la pequeña mano de Kagome se posó en la herida, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo, transmitiéndose a través de sus nervios. Ahora, la herida parecía arder internamente, como si una sustancia ardiente amenazara con quemar su piel y todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

La respiración del muchacho era irregular y su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente, como si le costase un gran esfuerzo aspirar hasta la más insignificante bocanada de aire. Se recostó contra la pared, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el lateral de la encimera de madera que estaba justo al lado, agotado y pálido.

Kagome sintió como se le helaba la sangre en las venas cuando lo escuchó gritar y lo vio caer pesadamente al suelo. Su cuerpo no reaccionó y solo se quedó de pié observando todo lo que ocurría con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, dejándose llevar por un repentino pánico Toda la rabia que la había dominado anteriormente desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido, siendo reemplazada por el miedo y una terrible angustia que siempre la acompañaba cada vez que Inuyasha estaba en una situación peligrosa. Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera, y casi podía escuchar en sus oídos cada palpitar con abrumadora claridad. Lo vio apoyarse contra la pared y dejar descansar su cabeza, cerrando los ojos después, y sintió como su corazón se oprimía. Por fin su cuerpo y su mente volvieron a funcionar con normalidad, y lo único a lo que atinó fue a llevarse una mano a la boca, asustada y preocupada. Se agachó rápidamente, acercándose a Inuyasha.

- Lo siento... Lo siento...- murmuró apenada. Estrechó una mano del muchacho entre las suyas propias, temblorosas por el nerviosismo que la corroía.

Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia ella con esfuerzo. No parecía enfadado en absoluto. Sus ojos antaño dorados reflejaban dolor y comprensión, y dirigió su otra mano hacia las manos de la muchacha, posándola delicadamente sobre ellas como si de una cálida y suave caricia se tratase.

Sus miradas quedaron atrapadas en la del otro durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos y demasiado cortos a la vez, pero giraron la cabeza hacia otro lado, azorados, a la vez que soltaban sus manos.

Kagome lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin que él se diese cuenta debido a que estaba demasiado débil. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas a pesar de su palidez y los flequillos negros y desordenados se le pegaban un poco en la frente que se encontraba perlada de sudor. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. No se movía ni un ápice, salvo por el sube y baja agitado de su pecho, y su cuerpo descansaba contra la pared. La muchacha pensó que incluso así era muy guapo y atractivo.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, desechando aquellos absurdos pensamientos. Ahora no podía perder el tiempo pensando en tonterías, primero debía ayudar al chico a reponerse completamente.

Le tendió su pequeña mano, gesto que hizo que el muchacho reaccionara y la mirase de nuevo, clavando en ella su profunda y penetrante mirada oscura. La chica sintió que, por tercera vez consecutiva en aquel día, volvía a sonrojarse. Desde luego, pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de un Inuyasha humano ponía en peligro la integridad de su orgullo. Sin embargo, su mano no tembló, y lo agradeció profundamente.

- Ven, te ayudaré a caminar hasta la cama.- se ofreció, con una tierna sonrisa.- Tienes que descansar para poder curarte.

El muchacho, por su parte, solo asintió levemente y tomó la mano que la joven le tendía. El tacto de su piel normalmente cálida era en aquellos momentos frío, y la muchacha se entristeció levemente al no poder sentir la calidez del cuerpo de él, que tanto le agradaba y le hacía sentir bien. Con sumo cuidado, logró que el chico se pusiera de pié, pero en seguida tuvo que sostenerlo fuertemente para evitar que cayera de nuevo al duro suelo. Las piernas de él parecían no responderle, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y se veían incapaces de soportar su peso. Kagome lo abrazó para evitar que cayera y poder sostenerlo mejor, y él dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola con esa repentina e inesperada acción.

Kagome se quedó paralizada por un momento. Se sentía tan bien al tenerlo tan cerca... Su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su olor fresco a plantas salvajes, el roce de su piel en sus manos... Le hubiese gustado quedarse en esa posición eternamente, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza la devolvió a la realidad.

- Venga, Inuyasha, solo tienes que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y podrás descansar...

Él se separó lentamente de ella, recuperando poco a poco el control de su cuerpo.

Kagome pasó un brazo del muchacho por encima de su propio hombro y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la cama, donde lo recostó con sumo cuidado. El chico respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero parecía que el dolor comenzaba a remitir lentamente. Kagome acercó la silla de su escritorio a la cama y se sentó a su lado, y le apartó el flequillo con cariño. Pudo notar que seguía teniendo fiebre y que pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces, para tratar de calmarse. Se había mareado ligeramente al ponerse en pié, pero tumbado se encontraba mucho mejor y tanto el mareo como el dolor de la herida se mitigaban poco a poco. Giró su cabeza en dirección a Kagome, que lo miraba con sus ojos grandes y castaños llenos de una sincera preocupación. Se sintió mal por no haberle dicho nada de su estado de salud. Maldita sea... Había sido un estúpido. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de que ocultándole todo lo único que conseguía era ponerla peor?

- Yo... siento no haberte dicho nada- murmuró, mirándola tristemente.- No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que no quería preocuparte por algo así...

- Pero deberías habérmelo dicho- le reprochó ella, aunque con voz dulce.- Me tenías un tanto preocupada, la verdad. No actuabas con total normalidad, y no sabía a qué se debía. Además esto podría ser grave...

Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Si... Tu madre no deja de repetirme lo mismo.

Kagome sintió como su corazón latía más rápido. Si su madre pensaba lo mismo quería decir que la cosa era seria y no era como en otras ocasiones en las que el muchacho había resultado herido. Esta vez tenían que estar muy pendientes del chico.

- ¿Me dejas ver la herida?- preguntó tímidamente.

El chico volvió a clavar su mirada profunda en la suya, haciéndola sonrojar levemente, y asintió.

Kagome llevó sus manos hasta el vendaje, al principio temblorosas, y comenzó a quitarlo cuidadosamente, intentando no lastimar al chico. Cuando finalmente lo quitó completamente y vio la herida, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

- Inuyasha...- susurró apenas, captando la atención de él.

Él volvió a mirar en otra dirección, pero estrechó la pequeña mano de Kagome entre la suya.

- No sé por qué no cierra- admitió, sin mirarla.- Tu madre también me ha dicho que incluso para un humano esto no es normal.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, apenada. Llevó la mano que tenía libre de nuevo hacia la herida, rozándola levemente con sus dedos. Inuyasha gimió de dolor, pero Kagome no apartó su mano de allí. Presionó con más fuerza la zona herida, buscando posibles restos del colmillo o cualquier otra cosa que impidiese que cicatrizara correctamente, sin encontrar nada, mientras que el muchacho hacía lo posible por no gritar de dolor y se revolvía en la cama, deseando que Kagome terminara pronto. La muchacha era consciente del daño que le hacía, pero era necesario saber si había algo fuera de lo normal en esa herida.

- Sé que te duele- le susurró al oído, intentando tranquilizarlo- Pero necesito que me dejes ver la herida, ¿comprendes? Esto no es normal... Has sufrido tantas heridas en incontables batallas y sin embargo nunca han tardado tanto en curar. Puede ser que la causa sea que queda un trozo del colmillo u otra cosa... No lo sé...

El muchacho asintió débilmente, intentando alejar su mente de la realidad para evitar en la medida de lo posible sentir dolor.

Kagome abrió cuidadosamente con sus dedos una parte de la herida, para ver si había algo dentro, a lo que el chico no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor y revolverse aún más debajo de ella. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Los aullidos de dolor del muchacho eran una tortura para ella, pero se repitió que era necesario hacer eso para curarle. Aspiró profundamente, y acercó su rostro a la herida para tener una mejor visión. No, a simple vista no se podía apreciar nada fuera de lo normal.

- Pa... Para... Por... favor...- gimió el muchacho, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por el dolor y sus manos crispándose sobre las sábanas. Su espalda se había arqueado ligeramente sobre la cama, y más gotas de sudor acudían a su rostro.

Kagome apartó inmediatamente sus manos de la herida, no soportando ya sentir en su propia piel el sufrimiento del chico. Él se dejó caer totalmente sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor- suplicó débilmente, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, ahora con un brillo febril en ellos.

Kagome lo abrazó con cuidado, incapaz de contenerse. Odiaba verlo sufrir, le quería tanto...

- No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo- le aseguró en un susurro.- Tranquilo, ya pasó...

La noche estaba ya muy avanzada, pero ya había logrado su objetivo: había llegado al pozo devora huesos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y sólo se escuchaban los trinos lejanos de los pájaros y la suave melodía de los grillos. Ningún ser con algo de cordura se atrevería a acercarse a aquel lugar mientras él estuviese allí. Se impulsó hacia delante con sus potentes patas traseras, situándose justo en al lado de las paredes del pozo sagrado. Inclinó levemente su cabeza para mirar el interior de la construcción. Cómo engañaba la apariencia normal y sencilla de aquel pozo... Nadie diría que se trataba de un portal entre dos épocas.

Si hubiese tenido un rostro humano se podría haber apreciado una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

La pantera rió interiormente. Ahora sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa, y habría terminado su trabajo. Sintió que la euforia se apoderaba de su ser. Por fin obtendría una vida propia e incluso libertad...

CONTINUARÁ...

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, aunque no dejen reviews.

**Kuki**: Si, Inuyasha no hizo bien al no decirle nada a Kagome, pero como ves en este cap se arrepintió de no habérselo dicho. Me alegra de que leas esta historia.

**TanInu**: Jeje, siempre puedo contar contigo en mis fics. Y si, hay que ver con Inuyasha... Pero ese problemilla ya está resuelto. ¡Ah! Con respecto a lo de la coreografía, muchas gracias por intentar ayudarme. Ya hicimos el baile, y aún no sé cómo conseguimos una buena coreografía (que inventamos el último día, por supuesto). La canción era Yeah, de Ussher. Una cosita más: Me he pasado por todos tus fics y he leído las contis. En cuanto tenga un ratito libre esta tarde te dejo un comentario de cada uno.

**Fany**: Me alegra que la espera haya valido la pena. Y si, he de admitir que soy una tortuga a la hora de actualizar. Más ahora, que llevo tres fics a la vez y tengo que llevar todas las contis al día. Y bueno, espero que alguna dudilla se haya resuelto en este cap, pero aún quedan el ciento y la madre por desvelar, eso está claro. Gracias por seguir esta historia!

**Koharu**: Jaja, tienes mucha razón! Esos dos están coladitos a más no poder, pero son tan increíblemente orgullosos que son incapaces de reconocerlo ni siquiera ante sí mismos! Y bueno, creo que ya sabes cómo quedó la cosa después de que "hablaran"... Me alegra que sigas leyendo este fic, de verdad.

**InUaO35**: Gracias!! Por Dios, me vas a sacar los colores... Me alegra que te guste la historia. Sí, es verdad, tanto Inuyasha como Miroku están malitos, pero Inuyasha es el que está peor (claro, yo ya sé que es lo que le pasa a cada uno, así es muy fácil decirlo). Gracias por leer!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora... Se me cuidan tods!

Ah! Y me dicen que les ha parecido este cap y qué es lo que debería mejorar. A criticar se ha dicho!!

Un saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte.

Atte: Erazal.


	10. 9:De noches en vela y malentendidos

**Una vez más, siento en lo más profundo del alma la tardanza. Estoy muy ocupada últimamente, y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para descansar. He tenido que sacar tiempo de donde no lo hay para escribir la continuación. Espero que el cap compense la espera.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 9: De noches en vela y malentendidos.

Guardó el botiquín en el armario del cuarto de baño a la vez que dejaba escapar un suspiro. Había tenido que recurrir a él demasiadas veces en muy poco tiempo durante los últimos días, y no era algo que le agradara en absoluto. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y dejó que el líquido se escurriese entre sus manos, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina ante el frío contacto, cogió la pastilla de jabón con aroma a vainilla que reposaba a pocos centímetros de estas y comenzó la ardua tarea de eliminar los rastros de sangre que cubrían su piel. Le costó algunos minutos borrar todo rastro de sangre de sus manos, pero cuando al fin sus manos estuvieron completamente limpias, se sintió infinitamente mejor. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo. Lucía algo cansada, pero era algo normal debido a lo tardío de la hora y el esfuerzo y la concentración que había necesitado para curar a Inuyasha.

Se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla y, tras apagar la luz del cuarto de baño, salió al pasillo silenciosa como un gato. No quería despertar a nadie. Paró en seco al escuchar el chirrido de una puerta que se abría, y supo inmediatamente que sus esfuerzos por pasar inadvertida eran en vano con su madre. La luz del pasillo se encendió y la muchacha tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen de nuevo a la luz.

- Siento haberte despertado, mamá- dijo sin girarse.

El sonido de las zapatillas de su madre chocando contra el suelo se hizo más intenso a medida que la mujer se acercaba a ella, y finalmente la muchacha se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?- preguntó su madre, aunque su voz no estaba cargada de reproche, sino de curiosidad. Tenía puesta una bata rosa de algodón, a conjunto con sus zapatillas, y estaba algo despeinada y adormilada.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

- Nada. Solo necesitaba ir un momento al baño, enseguida vuelvo a la cama.

Hizo un ademán de marcharse, pero la voz de su madre la hizo detenerse.

- No sabía que ahora la gente durmiera completamente vestida y con zapatos incluidos- ironizó. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y se volvió hacia su madre con lentitud. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.- Vamos, hija... Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir.

Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. No podría mentirle a su madre, no era una persona a la que pudiese engañar tan fácilmente, y lo sabía.

- No pasa nada, mamá. En serio- mintió. No quería preocuparla a esas horas, lo mejor sería contarle todo por la mañana y dejarla descansar.

La señora Higurashi alzó una ceja, no muy convencida.

- Está bien- accedió, para sorpresa de Kagome.- Aceptaré que estar totalmente vestida a las cuatro de la mañana es normal cuando se supone que te deberías haber acostado hace al menos unas horas. Y supongo que no eres la única que sigue despierta en esta casa, ¿me equivoco?

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró. Definitivamente, pensó, era imposible ocultarle algo a su madre. Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello nerviosamente, enroscándolo una y otra vez alrededor de su dedo índice.

- ¿Estás segura de que no has puesto cámaras de vigilancia en mi habitación?- bromeó, sorprendida por la habilidad de su madre a la hora de hacer conjeturas.

- No me hacen falta cámaras de vigilancia para saber lo que haces. ¿Olvidas que soy bruja y puedo leer tus pensamientos?- rió la señora Higurashi, siguiéndole el juego a su hija. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, divertida.

- Procuraré tenerlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

- Aunque lo sepas, no te librarás de mi vigilancia.- la mujer fingió ponerse seria para darle más énfasis a la broma. Ambas rieron, teniendo cuidado en todo momento de no hacer mucho ruido. Kagome se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo peludo y escurridizo entre sus pies, y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con Buyo, su gato, que ronroneaba perezosamente mientras buscaba algo de calor.

- ¡Buyo!- exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Menudo susto le había dado...

La señora Higurashi se agachó y recogió a Buyo, quien trató de zafarse de sus brazos sin ningún éxito. El gato comenzó a maullar, molesto al verse atrapado.

- ¡No hagas tanto ruido, gato obeso!- le regañó la señora Higurashi. Como el gato no parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que le pedía, la mujer se dirigió a la cocina aún con el animal en los brazos y lo encerró allí.- Así no nos molestará.- Declaró, satisfecha. Volvió junto a Kagome, a la que encontró bostezando- De todas formas, no creo que sea lo más apropiado quedarse despiertas a estas horas... Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya a dormir, ¿no te parece?- Kagome asintió casi imperceptiblemente. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Subieron las escaleras casi de puntillas ya que el suelo crujía bajo el peso de sus pies de forma escandalosa, y fue por eso que tardaron más de lo normal en llegar al piso superior. Pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación de la señora Higurashi, y ésta miró una vez más dubitativa a su hija.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres contarme nada?- inquirió en apenas un susurro.

Kagome la abrazó cariñosamente, como si a través de ese abrazo pudiese decirle que todo estaba bien.

- Segura, mamá.- murmuró en su oído. Se separó lentamente de ella y en seguida notó la mirada preocupada de su madre.- No es nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos por esta noche, así que no le des más vueltas, ¿vale? Te prometo que si pasa algo no dudaré en avisarte.

La mujer relajó su cuerpo, que durante unos segundos había entrado en tensión, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se ajustó mejor la bata de dormir al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, seguramente producido por haber abandonado la calidez y comodidad de su cama.

- Confiaré en tu palabra, pues- suspiró finalmente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, como hacía cada vez que iba a su habitación a desearle buenas noches cuando ésta era aún una niña pequeña e inocente.- Que descanses.

- Buenas noches, mamá.- respondió Kagome.

Vio como la señora Higurashi desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación, que se cerró justo después de que la mujer hubiese pasado. Se quedó un momento allí de pie, atenta al más mínimo sonido, para cerciorarse de que su madre se acostaba. El sonido de las sábanas al ser retiradas y un crujido de muelles después fue lo único que necesitó para estar tranquila. A tientas, logró encontrar el manillar de la puerta de su habitación, a tan solo unos metros de la habitación de su madre. Con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta lentamente, y la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche inundó sus ojos. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella después y soltando un suspiro de alivio. Su madre había estado a punto de sonsacarle la verdad, y estaba segura de que si le hubiese permitido seguir preguntando, lo habría conseguido sin dificultad.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en una esquina, cerca de la puerta. El sonido de una respiración lenta y acompasada llegó a sus oídos, y giró su cabeza para poder tener una mejor visión de su cama. No pudo evitar enternecerse ante lo que vio. Inuyasha se había quedado completamente dormido sobre su cama, y ni siquiera se había metido bajo las sábanas.

Con una sonrisa se acercó lentamente hasta donde dormía el chico y se quedó observándolo un buen rato. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan despreocupado... Desde luego, Kagome no se cansaría nunca de observarlo mientras dormía. Su expresión era completamente distinta a la que poseía cuando permanecía despierto. Habitualmente se empeñaba en mantener una actitud fría y distante, su ceño siempre estaba fruncido, y si ese no era el caso, su rostro mostraba preocupación. En realidad era completamente normal que así fuera, puesto que los peligros acechaban detrás de cada esquina en la época feudal y no era algo a tomar en broma. Sin embargo, cuando se abandonaba a un sueño tranquilo y reparador... ¡Oh, cuántas veces había tenido que contenerse la muchacha para no abrazarlo como si de un osito de peluche se tratara! Sólo en aquellos momentos se veía que el chico tenía tan solo dieciséis años, que se trataba sólo de un adolescente. Su rostro denotaba paz, y nadie diría que tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

Kagome se arrodilló y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la cama para poder observar al muchacho más de cerca, embelesada ante la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban. El chico no se había puesto el pijama al final, y seguía con los pantalones vaqueros. Para satisfacción de Kagome, tampoco se había puesto de nuevo la camisa, y ahora tenía una perfecta ocasión para poder fijarse con detalle en su bien formado cuerpo, salvo por las zonas cubiertas por las vendas recientemente puestas. Dormía boca arriba, algo raro para tratarse de él, y su cabello negro se esparcía sobre la almohada de manera desordenada. La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía tantas ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos mientras dormía... Se fijó mejor en los labios del chico, los cuales estaban entreabiertos. Tragó saliva. Resultaba tan tentador poder probar su sabor, lo tenía a tan solo unos centímetros, y él no se daría cuenta...

Meneó con fuerza la cabeza, desechando enseguida aquellos pensamientos. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Comenzó a acariciar casi de manera inconsciente una mejilla del chico, sin poder apartar su mirada de él. Su corazón se estrechó con dolor. Había soñado tantas veces con poder ser algo más que una amiga y compañera para él, con que la viera con otros ojos, que a través de ella no viera a su antiguo amor, sino a ella, por ser quien era y no la reencarnación de Kikyo. Y, a pesar de todo, había aceptado permanecer a su lado como una amiga y nada más, después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Lo peor para la muchacha era que cada día se le hacía más difícil controlar el torrente de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón. Siempre lo tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos...

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, abrazarlo cuando quisiera sin temor a ser rechazada, poder sentir su calor, besar sus labios y simplemente... simplemente estar con él.

Inuyasha se revolvió un poco y solo este movimiento consiguió traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Apartó su mano de la mejilla del chico instintivamente, quizás por temor a que él le reprochase que se permitiera tantas confianzas. En realidad, no tenía motivos para tener esos miedos, pero no podía evitarlo. La muchacha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando él abrió los ojos y luego pestañeó un par de veces, adormilado.

- Kagome...-murmuró, restregándose los ojos y tratando de incorporarse.- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó luego, confundido.

- Err...- Kagome se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos. No esperaba que él fuese a despertarse, la había pillado por sorpresa. Luego su cerebro procesó la información y buscó con la mirada el despertador que siempre estaba en su mesilla de noche. Las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado contemplando al chico, perdida en sus cavilaciones?- Las cuatro y cuarto, aún faltan tres horas para el amanecer.- le informó.

Él asintió con la cabeza y bajó de la cama para luego sentarse al lado de una aturdida Kagome. El chico apoyó su espalda contra la cama y luego clavó su mirada antaño dorada en los ojos chocolate de Kagome.

- ¿No has dormido nada?- inquirió el muchacho, mirándola un tanto preocupado.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

- No tenía sueño- no era del todo mentira. Entre el susto que se llevó cuando vio que Inuyasha se encontraba tan mal y después poder verlo dormir con esa paz en su rostro todo el sueño que pudiera haber sentido aquella noche se había esfumado como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, y según parecía no quería volver a hacer acto de presencia, al menos no por el momento.- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Inuyasha, que en ese momento estaba más entretenido observando las costuras de sus pantalones como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo, solo se encogió de hombros. Kagome chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo la molesta sensación de que comenzaba a irritarse. ¡Urg! ¡Cómo odiaba tener que repetir las cosas mil veces para que la escucharan!

- No te preocupes, las costuras no se van a deshacer porque tú no las mires- Inuyasha la miró confundido, y ella alzó la mirada al cielo, con creciente desesperación.

El chico frunció el ceño y se cruzó también de brazos, olvidando por completo las dichosas costuras y centrándose en analizar el comportamiento de su compañera. Vale, puede que no hubiese estado escuchándola muy atentamente pero... bueno, está bien, no la había estado escuchando, pero no era para que se pusiese así, ¿no? La observó con más detenimiento, reconociendo en seguida la expresión de su cara: ceño ligeramente fruncido, evitaba el contacto visual, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza desmesurada, y sus mejillas se habían teñido de un suave color rosa. El medio demonio suspiró para sus adentros. Definitivamente se trataba de la posición que adoptaba cuando algo insignificante la molestaba y se irritaba por perder tan rápido la paciencia. Sí, se dijo, los años no pasaban en balde, y los que él había pasado con ella buscando la perla, tampoco. Aunque debía reconocer que le gustaba cuando ella adoptaba esa expresión.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- gruñó. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina ante la cual él ni siquiera se inmutó. La chica inspiró y suspiró un par de veces, de una manera incluso exagerada, intentando recobrar la calma. No podía enfadarse por cosas tan tontas, eso era totalmente infantil e inmaduro. Y ella ya no era una niña. Además, meditó, Inuyasha acababa de despertar tras unas escasas y no muy reparadoras horas de sueño, y era normal que estuviese un poco ido. No es que hubiese decidido no escucharla, simplemente había estado distraído, eso era todo. Vale, odiaba sentir que su único receptor cuando hablaba era la pared, pero aún así ese no era un motivo de enfado. Y él no lo había hecho a propósito, se recordó, como si intentara grabarlo a fuego en su mente.

- Nada, no me hagas caso- suspiró, encogiendo las piernas y rodeándolas con ambos brazos.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido. Vaya, no sabía que Kagome había aprendido a controlar sus enfados. Esperaba que le hubiese gritado alguna que otra verdad, o incluso que se hubiese ensañado con él a base de "siéntates", pero no que intentase hacer desaparecer su enfado.

- Si estás tan susceptible es porque en realidad sí que tienes sueño- la regañó.- Anda, vete ya a dormir.- ordenó, poniéndose rápidamente en pié. Antes de que Kagome pudiera tan siquiera reaccionar, el muchacho la había cogido en vilo, como si de una pluma se tratara.

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó la joven con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¡Bájame ahora mismo, Inuyasha!- dicho esto comenzó a patalear y a moverse como una anguila, haciendo que el muchacho perdiese la estabilidad durante una fracción de segundo.

- Si no te estás quieta acabarás por hacernos caer a los dos, tonta- le reprochó el chico, intentando permanecer en pié, cosa que le estaba resultando un tanto difícil con una inquieta Kagome entre sus brazos. Y, tal y como predijo, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, después de que él hubiese dado un traspié, incapaz de ver donde pisaba.

Kagome emitió un chillido agudo y se aferró con fuerza al cuello del muchacho mientras caían. Cayeron sobre la mullida superficie con un suave "plof", Inuyasha de espaldas y con Kagome fuertemente aferrada a él. Permanecieron estáticos durante unos segundos, tras los cuales Kagome se decidió a separarse unos centímetros del chico. Inuyasha tuvo que controlarse para no reír cuando se fijó con detenimiento en la muchacha. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y lo miraba entre confusa e incrédula, casi como una niña pequeña. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto por sus anteriores intentos de librarse de su abrazo, y abría una y otra vez la boca sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella, como si no fuese capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Te lo dije- sonrió triunfal.

Kagome apretó los puños y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que la sonrisa del muchacho se hiciera aún más amplia. Realmente se estaba comportando como una criatura.

- ¡Idiota!- bramó la chica- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!- paró un momento para coger aire- ¡Y un millón de veces idiota!

Inuyasha cambió su sonrisa burlona por una expresión que pretendía ser de enfado.

- ¡Keh! Yo no he sido quien ha comenzado a patalear como posesa- le recordó.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose justo a tiempo de decir alguna grosería.

-¡ Tú no me mandas a MÍ a dormir!- protestó.

Inuyasha, debajo de ella, alzó una ceja.

- Lo dice quien me ha estado mandando a la cama cada vez que acababa de despertarme durante los últimos seis días.

Kagome esquivó inmediatamente la mirada del muchacho. Inuyasha uno, Kagome cero.

- Pero yo no estoy medio moribunda- golpe bajo. Kagome volvió a mirar al muchacho con aires de sabelotodo y él apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Kagome uno, Inuyasha uno.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un chirrido, y ambos pegaron un bote. La señora Higurashi los miraba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, sin apartar su mano del manillar de la puerta.

- Mamá...- susurró Kagome, creyendo que los latidos de su corazón eran perfectamente audibles. Su madre parecía haberse quedado de piedra, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que ella misma estaba, entendió el por qué. Se apartó de Inuyasha con una rapidez que creía que no poseía, sabiendo que su rostro debería presentar en aquellos momentos un vistoso color rojo. Miró nerviosa y alternativamente a un avergonzado Inuyasha y a una madre que parecía acabar de entrar en un estado de shock.- Mamá, esto no es lo que parece...- murmuró nerviosamente, dirigiéndole a Inuyasha una mirada suplicante, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente.

Inuyasha solo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido, también rojo como un tomate.

La señora Higurashi se relajó y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

- Oh...- murmuró la mujer, rígida como una tabla. Dio algunos pasos y Kagome, alarmada, corrió detrás de la mujer, deteniéndola al llegar a su altura.

- Mamá, escucha por favor...- suplicó.

Su madre la miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos que a la muchacha se le hicieron eternos. Su mirada era indescifrable, y su expresión tampoco ayudaba a la joven a adivinar los pensamientos de su madre. "Ya está", se dijo, temiendo lo peor. "Ahora nos sacará a Inuyasha y a mí a patadas de la casa, gritando que ella no tiene una hija así".

- Kagome...- murmuró su madre, aún con la misma expresión. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y cerró los ojos, preparándose para una reprimenda. Escuchó unos pasos vacilantes provenientes de su habitación, y se sintió un poco más segura al saber que Inuyasha estaba con ella.- Oh, no os cortéis porque os haya interrumpido, seguid con lo vuestro.- la voz de la mujer había sonado tranquila y alegre, como siempre. Ningún signo de enfado. Kagome abrió los ojos y miró a su madre con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono. Habían oído mal. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

La señora Higurashi los miró a ambos, divertida. Una sonrisa maternal y a la vez pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

- Sí, sí... No os cortéis por mí.- continuó, mientras comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo lentamente, en dirección a su habitación.- Siento haberos interrumpido en un momento tan... íntimo.- acotó. Después hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, ya a un paso de la puerta de su propia habitación, mirándolos desde el fondo del pasillo.- Quiero nietos pronto, ¿eh?- bromeó, guiñándoles un ojo.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada, la mujer desapareció tras la puerta, dejándoles con la palabra en la punta de la lengua.

Kagome dio un paso adelante, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se giró hacia Inuyasha. Estaba blanca como una sábana y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, llevándose una mano al corazón, el cual latía desbocado en el interior de su pecho.

Inuyasha se sonrojó furiosamente ante el mero recuerdo de las palabras de la mujer. "Quiero nietos pronto"... Se imaginó a sí mismo con Kagome, con un bebé en sus brazos... No le desagradó la idea. En seguida se abofeteó mentalmente por haber pensado en eso. ¿Hijos? Na, él aún era muy joven para pensar en esas cosas...

- Keh- soltó, sin saber qué responder, pero el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él no pasó desapercibido para Kagome.- Mejor vayamos a dormir antes de que tu madre piense cosas que no son.

La muchacha asintió y lo siguió hasta el interior del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Maldijo internamente los comentarios sarcásticos de su madre. Porque eran sarcásticos, ¿verdad? Dejó escapar un gruñido, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no pensar en eso, porque con su madre nunca se sabía.

Buscó en su armario unas mantas y un cojín y los dispuso cerca de la cama. Tendría que dormir otra vez en el suelo. Inuyasha vio su cara y adivinó en seguida lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Sabes que yo puedo dormir en el...- comenzó.

- ¡No!- lo cortó Kagome, sabiéndose ya de memoria la cancioncita. Por muy incómodo que resultase dormir en el suelo, lo prefería antes que dejar que Inuyasha no durmiese en una cama decente en su estado.- Ya sabes que no te voy a dejar, así que ni lo intentes.

Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. No había nada que hacer con esa mujer, era una terca.

- Si quieres podemos dormir los dos en la cama- propuso inocentemente.

Kagome enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Se te están pegando las cosas de mi madre...- refunfuñó, negando con la cabeza.- Ay, tonto, si hacemos eso estaremos dando más motivos a mi madre para que piense lo que está pensando, ¿no crees? Aquí no está bien visto que una chica duerma con un chico a esta edad.

Inuyasha no replicó. Ella tenía razón, y de todas formas él aún no sabía muchas cosas sobre su época.

Kagome fue primero al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, y luego fue el turno de Inuyasha. No intercambiaron más palabras, el sueño ya comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos, y se acostaron en silencio. A pesar de que estaban agotados, no consiguieron conciliar el sueño cuando se metieron en sus respectivas camas, aún con el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Con tanta tontería, habían acabado en una posición muy comprometedora, y nada más y nada menos que delante de los ojos de la señora Higurashi...

Kagome cerró los ojos y soltó suspiro. Giró la cabeza para poder mirar el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesilla de noche: las cinco menos cuarto. Saber lo tardío de la hora pareció incrementar su cansancio. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podían pasar en una sola noche.

Escuchó como el muchacho se movía en la cama buscando una posición más cómoda y no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía describir la felicidad que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca. Si la Kagome del pasado, la que aún no sabía nada acerca del poder del pozo devora huesos para transportarla a la época feudal, viese esa escena, seguro que no se le pasaría por la cabeza que Inuyasha era un medio demonio de otra época. Es más, hubiese pensado que se trataba de su futuro novio. La muchacha sonrió y se sonrojó. Ojalá lo segundo fuese cierto...

Se colocó en posición fetal, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas, cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pasos en las escaleras, y apenas unos segundos más tarde, en el pasillo. Sin duda alguna esos pasos se dirigían a su habitación y pretendían pasar desapercibidos. Quien quiera que fuese no había conseguido pasar inadvertido, al menos no para ella.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la habitación. Inuyasha gruñó apenas audiblemente.

- Kagome, tenemos que decirle a tu madre que aquí no ha pasado nada, porque a este paso no nos va a dejar dormir- dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Kagome lo imitó y se restregó los ojos.

- Hum... Espero que cuando vea que no estamos haciendo nada "raro" se dé cuenta de que no pasó nada y de que lo mejor que puede hace es dejarnos dormir- coincidió.

- Empiezo a pensar que es peor que Miroku...- dijo el muchacho pensativamente.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

Los pasos cesaron como habían comenzado. Kagome e Inuyasha permanecieron en silencio, expectantes. La puerta se abrió entonces, pero el manillar de la puerta ni siquiera giró. Ambos muchachos se quedaron de piedra cuando, en vez de la silueta de la señora Higurashi, apareció por la puerta una inmensa sombra negra.

Inuyasha saltó de la cama y se posicionó delante de Kagome, en un gesto protector. La muchacha buscó con la mirada la Tessaiga. Maldijo interiormente cuando la vio, en el otro extremo de la habitación. La sombra avanzó hasta entrar completamente en la habitación, y solo entonces los jóvenes pudieron verla mejor. Se trataba de una pantera, de una inmensa pantera negra de grandes ojos amarillos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestras más sinceras opiniones con respecto al capítulo.  
Besos a todos!

**Gracias a: **

**InUaO35**

**TanInu (x 7)**

**ASTRID**

**Fany,,**

**ErickSmoke91**

**-Koharu-**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Atte: Erazal**


	11. Capítulo 10: Haciendo las maletas

**Hola! **

**Siento haber tardado, pero es que estoy en plena época de exámenes y en bachillerato... ¡No dejan a una respirar! **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. Es algo más... movidito. Comprobadlo vosotros mismos**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

CAPÍTULO 10: Haciendo las maletas.

Kagome aferró con fuerza la tela del pijama de Inuyasha, arrugándola. Podía sentir perfectamente la tensión en cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo del muchacho, y cómo parte de esa tensión parecía viajar hasta su propio cuerpo, como si se tratase de algo contagioso. Contuvo la respiración, incapaz de apartar su mirada de la enorme criatura que ahora estaba parada a escasos metros de ellos, imponente y majestuosa.

Inuyasha retrocedió instintivamente unos centímetros, teniendo cuidado en todo momento de proteger a la chica, manteniéndola prácticamente oculta tras su cuerpo. Su corazón había comenzado una alocada carrera. ¿Cómo había llegado la pantera hasta la época de Kagome? Y lo más importante: ¿Para qué había venido?

" _Sea lo que sea, estoy convencido de que no está aquí para nada bueno. Debo proteger a Kagome y a su familia, cueste lo que cueste". _

Su mirada antaño dorada recorrió con avidez la estancia en busca de su preciada espada, y a duras penas pudo reprimir soltar una maldición cuando la vio en la pared que se hallaba justo detrás del enorme animal, demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y le lanzó una mirada desafiante a la criatura, que permaneció impasible, aunque sus grandes ojos amarillos tenían un brillo peligroso.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a proteger a Kagome si con esta apariencia humana ni siquiera soy capaz de protegerme a mí mismo?". _

Bien, lo mejor sería no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, decidió. No podían esperar eternamente tampoco, pero no se le ocurría nada para salir de esta situación. ¿Qué se supone que debían hacer? ¿Esperar hasta que el dichoso animal se decidiera a atacarlos o a abandonar la habitación?Sería una locura por su parte atacar con las manos desnudas, teniendo en cuenta que ese demonio había podido con él incluso cuando estaba en su forma hanyou.

- Inuyasha...

La voz de Kagome fue apenas un susurro, pero él pudo escucharla. El muchacho no necesitaba mirar a la joven para saber que estaba aterrorizada. Buscó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza, intentando decirle mediante ese gesto que él estaba junto a ella y que daría todo por protegerla. Ella correspondió apretándose más contra su cuerpo y lo abrazó con el brazo libre, sin dejar de aferrar su mano.

Un gruñido de advertencia los sobresaltó. Parecía que el demonio comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y reclamaba la atención de los dos jóvenes. Avanzó lentamente hasta situarse a escasos centímetros de la pareja, que se había visto incapaz de retroceder mucho más puesto que pronto se encontraron con la pared de ladrillo de la habitación.

Inuyasha mantenía a Kagome detrás de su propio cuerpo en todo momento, y no apartaba la mirada de la criatura que tenía enfrente, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando anticiparse a lo que sucedería después. La única fuente de luz eran los escasos rayos de luna que se filtraban entre las persianas, por lo que la habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad casi completa, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda para los humanos.

El muchacho sentía la respiración de la pantera, que tenía el hocico muy cerca de él, y por un momento temió que el animal abriese sus fauces para atacar sin piedad. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, negándose a cerrar los ojos ante la muerte. Su orgullo le obligaba a mirar a su oponente con decisión y desafío, aunque en realidad estuviese muy lejos de sentir algo parecido. Su corazón latía desbocado en el interior de su pecho, porque a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se mostraba como un muchacho temerario, él también temía a la muerte. Esperaron durante eternos minutos, pero la pantera no atacó.

Al ver que la pantera no tenía intenciones de atacarlos, o al menos por el momento, Inuyasha por fin se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

La enorme pantera ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender a los jóvenes que había entendido la pregunta. Al parecer, pensaron, se trataba de un ser inteligente. Pero también podían percibir algo más a través de los grandes ojos amarillos: un inmenso poder que los amedrentaba. No era como ningún otro demonio con los que se habían cruzado hasta la fecha, de eso no había duda.

Escucharon una voz que les erizó el vello de la nuca, y pronto se dieron cuenta, con sorpresa, que la voz había sonado en el interior de sus mentes.

" He venido para transmitirte un mensaje, medio demonio". La voz tenía un timbre inhumano y estremecedor, a pesar de que había hablado con pasmosa calma.

Inuyasha miró a la pantera con incredulidad. Se repuso en seguida, sin embargo, y volvió a mostrar su actitud altanera y confiada.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que interesarme lo que me vas a decir?- replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome le dio un suave codazo de advertencia. Él se giró para encararla, confundido, pero ella no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirarlo con seriedad.

" Oh, te interesa más de lo que te imaginas, créeme", rió con sarcasmo el animal. Enseñó sus enormes colmillos, como si se dispusiese a atacarlos, y ellos se pegaron aún más contra la pared, sorprendidos. Pero, una vez más, la pantera no dio muestras de querer atacarlos. Pareció levemente divertida al haber provocado esa reacción en la pareja, pero volvió a cerrar sus fauces después. " Tu vida está en juego, así que más te vale escucharme", prosiguió.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos. Kagome mostró preocupación, Inuyasha, en cambio, permaneció impasible, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo no lo creo- replicó el muchacho tercamente.

"No estés tan seguro de lo que dices, medio demonio" dijo la pantera, sin inmutarse ante la mirada de Inuyasha. "Creo que recuerdas perfectamente el regalito que te dejé en nuestro primer encuentro" rió.

Inuyasha casi gruñó, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Si hubiese estado en su forma de medio demonio no le habría permitido que se burlase de él de esa manera. Se hubiese encargado de darle su merecido, en revancha por lo que le hizo en su primer encuentro, y por haberse atrevido a venir hasta la casa de Kagome, poniéndola a ella y a su familia en peligro con su mera presencia.

- Te haré pagar por eso, tenlo por seguro- advirtió, apretando los puños con fuerza.

La risa de la pantera hizo eco en sus mentes, haciendo que se les erizara el vello en la nuca.

"Tus amenazas no me afectan. Pero más te vale medir tus palabras, si me molestas más de lo debido no vivirás para contarlo".

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa. Se puso en pié de un salto, sobresaltando a Kagome.

- No me dejaré vencer por algo como tú- declaró firmemente, dispuesto a demostrarle a su oponente que no sentía ni un ápice de miedo.

La pantera se irguió un poco más, haciendo que el muchacho pareciese ridículamente pequeño a su lado.

"Me parece que ya es demasiado tarde" comentó. "Ya te he infectado con el veneno".

Kagome dejó escapar una exclamación y a Inuyasha se le descompuso la cara.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, deseando haber oído mal.

Kagome se apresuró a ponerse también en pié y se situó junto a Inuyasha, pálida como un muerto. Miró a la pantera con una mezcla de incredulidad y horror.

"Es precisamente eso lo que he venido a decirte".

Inuyasha tragó con dificultad e intentó tranquilizarse.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kagome en un susurro, intentando contener las lágrimas que se iban acumulando poco a poco en sus ojos castaños.

La pantera posó sus ojos amarillos sobre la joven, que parecía a punto de desmayarse por la palidez que había adquirido su piel.

" Ordenes de mi señor" fue su simple respuesta. "Tú, medio demonio" dijo, volviendo de nuevo su mirada hacia él, "pareces fuerte, y lo has demostrado al haber conseguido escapar de mí. Si no hubieses logrado escapar, o si no hubieses logrado resistir el veneno, no habrías resultado útil para mi señor".

La cara de ambos muchachos fue una de total desconcierto.

- No entiendo.- murmuró Inuyasha, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

"Mi señor necesita que te reúnas con él en Grecia, pero la Grecia del año 473".

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?-inquirió, completamente confundido.- De todas formas, ¿por qué debería ir? Si ya estoy infectado con el veneno, moriré valla o no valla, ¿no? A no ser que él tenga un antídoto...- dijo después, comenzando a comprender.

" Buen planteamiento" elogió el animal, contento porque podría ahorrarse algunas explicaciones.

- Y supongo que tampoco podrás decirme por qué quiere que valla, ¿cierto?

De haber podido, la pantera habría sonreído.

" Al parecer eres más inteligente que esos dos humanos amigos tuyos" afirmó.

Inuyasha y Kagome abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué les has hecho a Sango y Miroku?- preguntó Kagome, preocupada.

" Les expliqué lo que os estoy explicando ahora a vosotros". Prefirió no decir nada acerca del estado del monje para no echarle más leña al fuego. " Se suponía que tenían que ser ellos los que os informaran, pero son demasiado lentos y a este paso el plazo pasará".

- ¿Qué plazo?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

"Medio demonio, antes me preguntaste cómo harías para llegar a la Grecia del año 473".

Inuyasha asintió casi imperceptiblemente, muy atento a todas y cada una de las palabras de la pantera.

" Mañana por la noche habrá plenilunio. Lo único que tendrás que hacer para viajar al año 473 es saltar en el interior del pozo devora-huesos a medianoche. En cuanto lo de viajar a Grecia... apáñatelas cómo puedas".

- ¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en que tu señor me dará el antídoto si voy?- preguntó Inuyasha, imaginando cuál sería la respuesta.

"No puedes". La pantera se dirigió hacia la puerta con movimientos ágiles y veloces. Cuando llegó junto a la puerta giró su cabeza hacia los jóvenes. "Pero si no vas... No tendrás posibilidad alguna de salvarte. El veneno fue creado por mi señor, y sólo él conoce el antídoto".

Sin decir nada más, la pantera despareció adentrándose en el pasillo.

Kagome corrió hasta la puerta, con el corazón desbocado. Temía que la pantera se acercase a su familia. Pero cuando llegó y encendió la luz del pasillo, descubrió con asombro que no habían rastros del enorme animal.

Después se volvió hacia Inuyasha, el cual no se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba, pensativo.

La muchacha ahogó un sollozo y pasó la manga de su pijama por sus ojos para secar las lágrimas que habían conseguido desbordarse.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Inuyasha tardó un poco en contestar.

- Voy a ir.

Kagome asintió y se quedó mirando el suelo pensativamente. Sí, tenía que ir, no valía la pena arriesgarse a comprobar si el veneno resultaba mortal para el chico. Además, estaba el hecho de que tenía que viajar al pasado, y algo le decía a Kagome que sólo tendría una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Miró distraídamente por la ventana, y se sorprendió al ver que el cielo comenzaba a clarear. ¡Se habían pasado toda la noche en vela! Abrió más sus ojos castaños al recordar que tenían menos de veinticuatro horas para prepararlo todo.

- Pues tendremos que preparar todo y decírselo a mi familia, entonces- comentó, mientras se dirigía presurosa a la estantería en busca de cualquier libro relacionado con la antigua Grecia.

Inuyasha pegó un bote y arrugó el ceño.

- No, de eso nada, voy a ir yo solo.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche, con un libro de historia en las manos.

- Ah no, ni hablar, no me vas a dejar aquí tirada cuando tu vida está en peligro, ¿me oyes?

- ¡No pienso poner tu vida también peligro!

- ¡Si vas solo tendrás menos oportunidades! Además, piénsalo bien, ¡ni siquiera conoces Grecia!

- ¡Keh! Mira por dónde, tú tampoco.

- ¡Conociéndote harás de todo menos pasar desapercibido, y eso puede ser peligroso! ¡He estudiado historia en el colegio, y por lo tanto tengo más conocimientos de culturas antiguas que tú!

Inuyasha apretó los dientes. Ahí debía darle la razón. Pero no lo haría, no pensaba dejar que Kagome se expusiera a un peligro que les era desconocido. Prefería morir antes de que le pasara algo a ella.

- ¡No, definitivamente no!- exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.- Kagome, entiéndelo, no quiero que te pase nada.

Kagome tiró el libro sobre la cama, se dirigió a su armario a grandes zancadas y lo abrió de par en par. Comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones y de vez en cuando sacaba alguna prenda y la lanzaba también a la cama.

- Y tú entiende que no pienso quedarme aquí- le dijo, sin abandonar su tarea- No puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, soy bastante mayorcita.

Inuyasha gruñó y se situó junto a Kagome, ya desesperado.

- Si no fuese peligroso no te impediría que vinieras, de verdad- le aseguró- ¿No te das cuenta? Puede ser muy arriesgado.

- ¡Por eso precisamente tengo que acompañarte!- gritó la muchacha encarándolo y poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

- No Kagome, esta vez no.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir. Pero no se iba a rendir ante ese cabezota. Oh, por Dios, lo quería demasiado, y no podría perdonarse si le pasaba algo.

- Voy-a-ir – repitió, ya cansada de aquella absurda discusión.- Y tú no eres quién para impedírmelo.

- Kagome...

- ¡No! ¡Voy a ir, y nadie me lo va impedir!

- Voy a Grecia, Kagome, al pasado, a enfrentarme con un enemigo que parece poderoso y que es completamente desconocido para nosotros...

- Fíjate qué casualidad, yo también voy allí- casi bromeó la joven.

Inuyasha tiró de ella y la abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

- Por favor Kagome, sabes que prefiero morir antes que te pase algo- le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

La joven sacerdotisa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello, y el calor de su cuerpo y el tacto de su piel, tan reconfortantes... Deslizó sus pequeñas manos por la espalda de él y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Pero yo quiero ir contigo- murmuró apenas con la voz ahogada por los sollozos.- Si me obligas a quedarme aquí- dijo separándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos- estaré peor que si voy contigo. No podría soportar la angustia, ¿entiendes?

Inuyasha se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos sin decir nada, sopesando las posibilidades.

- Está bien- murmuró al fin. Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.- Pero con una condición- advirtió de pronto el muchacho seriamente.

Kagome asintió. Todo con tal de no dejarlo sólo.

- Si alguna vez la situación se nos sale de las manos... Prométeme que correrás a ponerte a salvo.

Kagome dudó.

- Kagome...

- Está bien, está bien. Pero sólo si la cosa se pone muy fea, ¿vale?

Llegados a ese acuerdo el ambiente se relajó notablemente. Pasaron lo que quedaba de noche preparando maletas, buscando libros que les sirviesen de ayuda en aquel viaje, informándose sobre las costumbres y leyendas de la civilización griega, buscando en Internet las formas de transporte de aquella época...

Cuando toda la familia se puso en pié ya bastante entrada la mañana los muchachos se prepararon para darles la noticia de su partida. Las reacciones fueron diversas. Sota lamentó que tuvieran que marcharse tan pronto, y más ahora que Inuyasha podía salir a la calle sin tener que preocuparse por ocultar sus rasgos demoníacos. El abuelo sólo se preocupó por inventar alguna nueva enfermedad para disculpar la ausencia de la chica en el colegio, y la señora Higurashi los miró con comprensión, aunque no pudo ocultar su preocupación. Fue al supermercado a comprar más comida y pasó gran parte del día preparándoles comida para el viaje y asegurándose de que llevaban todo lo que les pudiese hacer falta.

Abandonaron el templo Higurashi cuando la tarde llegaba a su fin, Kagome con un nudo en la garganta, sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviese a ver a su familia. Grabó a fuego en su mente la imagen de sus seres queridos diciéndoles adiós desde la puerta de la caseta del pozo, y la cara de consternación y de tristeza de su madre.

De un salto se introdujeron en el pozo, y casi al instante una luz azulada los envolvió completamente. En poco tiempo pudieron sentir de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, pero ya no estaban en la época de Kagome, sino en la época feudal.

Escalaron las paredes del pozo y se encontraron con un paisaje hermoso y salvaje, desprovisto de contaminación. Kagome pudo observar como Inuyasha cogía una gran bocanada de aire, sin ser consciente de que ella le miraba. La muchacha sonrió dulcemente. Se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho había echado de menos su época, su hogar.

Con algo de dificultad debido a la cantidad de equipaje que llevaban a cuestas se dirigieron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, siendo observados por muchos ojos curiosos cuando llegaron. Los aldeanos se habían percatado de la ausencia de los jóvenes y verlos de nuevo allí les hacía sentirse más seguros.

Inuyasha y Kagome le explicaron todo lo sucedido a la anciana sacerdotisa, aunque ella no pudo proporcionarles ningún dato de interés. Tampoco sabía nada acerca de la pantera, y mucho menos de su señor.

Cuando la noche calló escucharon ruidos fuera de la cabaña. Los tres salieron, extrañados, y se encontraron con una escena que los dejó prácticamente boquiabiertos. Kirara acababa de aterrizar justo delante de la cabaña, y encima de su lomo se hallaban Sango, Miroku y el pequeño Shippo. Pero algo no andaba bien... El monje estaba muy raro.

La joven exterminadora se sorprendió mucho de verlos allí, y después pareció que sentía un gran alivio.

- Inuyasha, Kagome...- murmuró.

Bajó de un salto del lomo de su fiel amiga y se acercó a ellos corriendo. Parecía muy nerviosa.

- Ha ocurrido algo...-comenzó atropelladamente.

Se quedó muda al fijarse con un poco más de detenimiento en su amigo. Alzó la cabeza al cielo y se quedó mirando la luna llena unos segundos. Después volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, y otra vez a la luna, y así alternativamente. Hizo una mueca rara.

- Hoy no hay Luna Nueva... Entonces, ¿por qué...?- inquirió, realmente confundida.

- Es una larga historia- la interrumpió Kagome, consciente de que el tiempo apremiaba.- Tiene que ver con la pantera con la que os encontrasteis- explicó.

Sango abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Cómo sabíais...?

- ¿Qué os habéis encontrado con la pantera?- terminó Inuyasha por ella. La muchacha solo pudo asentir.- Fácil, nos ha hecho una pequeña visita.

Shippo, que seguía en el lomo de Kirara intentando por todos los medios que el monje no resbalase, emitió un pequeño gritito.

El grupo se giró hacia él.

- Sango, pesa mucho...- comentó, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Miroku pesaba demasiado para él.

La joven exterminadora pegó un bote y corrió a socorrer al pequeño. Los demás miraban la escena extrañados. Por fin Inuyasha se acercó a ella para ayudarla a bajar al monje de Kirara.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó, dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su pervertido amigo.

La mirada de Sango se ensombreció y tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Fue la pantera- murmuró al fin en un hilo de voz.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se sorprendieron ante esta declaración, aunque en el fondo tampoco lo habían dudado ni un momento. Temían que algo así podría haber ocurrido.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula. La rabia volvió a invadirlo, y juró hacer pagar a la pantera lo que les había hecho a él y a su amigo.

En cuanto Shippo se vio libre del peso del monje saltó del lomo de Kirara y se abalanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha, que estuvo a punto de dar un traspié.

El pequeño zorrito comenzó a lloriquear.

- Menos mal que estás bien, creí que estabas muerto- sollozó.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

- Veo que tienes mucha fe en mí...

El niño se las apañó para subirse a su hombro, y allí se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Sus granes ojos infantiles brillaban de un modo extraño.

- Me he preocupado mucho por ti, tonto.-declaró.

- Keh.- Inuyasha sabía que el pequeño decía la verdad. A pesar de sus continuas peleas, no podían separarse.

Después, veloz como un rayo, el niño saltó a los brazos de Kagome.

- Te he echado mucho de menos- exclamó con voz de pito, abrazándola con fuerza.

La muchacha no pudo menos que sonreír tiernamente.

- Lo sé, yo también te he echado de menos a ti.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Pero qué pelota podía llegar a ser ese niño...

Ayudaron a Sango a cargar con el monje hasta el interior de la cabaña y lo tumbaron sobre un futón. El joven estaba despierto, pero no reaccionaba ante nada. Sólo cuando vio a Kagome y a Inuyasha pareció que su mirada adquiría algo de vida, pero nada más.

Sango les informó de todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia, y luego les llegó su turno. Cuando Inuyasha anunció que pensaba ir a Grecia, los ojos de Sango brillaron con determinación. El medio demonio supo enseguida lo que eso quería decir: Ella también quería acompañarlos. Decidió que no valía la pena intentar convencerla de que se quedara, porque no le quedaría más remedio que acabar cediendo como con Kagome. Además no tenía ganas de discutir.

Sobre las once de la noche comenzaron a recoger todas sus pertenencias, dispuestos a partir. Sango y Shippo no tenían mucho que recoger, la mayoría de las cosas que iban a necesitar durante el viaje ya las tenían consigo Inuyasha y Kagome. Se despidieron de la anciana Kaede en la puerta de la cabaña, y se perdieron entre la oscura noche, en dirección al pozo.

La anciana les dirigió una última mirada, con el corazón encogido.

Cuando llegaron a la explanada donde se encontraba el pozo devora-huesos esperaron conteniendo la respiración. Entre lo que habían tardado en recoger, en despedirse y llegar hasta allí, se les había hecho muy tarde, y la hora en la que se abriría la conexión con el pasado estaba próxima.

Esperaron en silencio, atentos al más mínimo sonido o movimiento. Kagome consultaba su reloj de pulsera cada cinco minutos, nerviosa.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce en punto el grupo entero se acercó a las paredes del pozo, expectantes.

- Llegó la hora- sentenció la joven sacerdotisa, con un nudo en la garganta. Los demás asintieron, sin apartar sus miradas del interior del pozo.

De pronto, sintieron una energía extraña en el ambiente. El nerviosismo se incrementó en el grupo, salvo en el monje que seguía casi inerte. Una luz intensísima inundo el interior de la estructura de madera e iluminó los alrededores al claro. El grupo tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad de la brillante luz. Cuando por fin pudieron abrirlos se miraron los unos a los otros con decisión.

Kagome e Inuyasha ayudaron a Sango a subir al monje a una de las paredes del pozo, y Shippo y Kirara también saltaron ágilmente cerca de ellos.

- Vamos allá- murmuró Inuyasha tragando saliva.

Kagome aferró su mano con fuerza y asintió.

- A la de una, a la de dos...- contó. Todos se prepararon para saltar.- ¡Tres!- exclamó.

Todos se dejaron caer en el interior del pozo al mismo tiempo, siendo inmediatamente engullidos por la brillante luz que emanaba del pozo. La luz desapareció en cuanto ellos lo hicieron, y en el claro volvió a reinar la habitual paz.

La pantera se materializó en el interior de la cueva. Buscó con sus ojos amarillos la figura incorpórea de su señor, aunque sabía de sobra que no se dejaría ver. Avanzó unos metros casi con temor, vigilando cada rincón. Una suave brisa corrió entre las frías y rocosas paredes, haciendo que el animal adoptase una postura de defensa, con todos los sentidos alerta. Una voz inhumana y sobrecogedora hizo eco, haciendo que el animal se encogiese sobre sí mismo.

"El medio demonio viene en camino, mi señor" informó, inclinando la cabeza en señal de total sumisión.

-_Bien hecho_- vino la respuesta.- _Te felicito, has hecho un buen trabajo._

La pantera alzó su enorme cabeza, esperanzada.

"¿Me otorgaréis la vida y la libertad que me prometisteis?" preguntó temerosamente. "Ese era el trato, una vida a cambio de traer al medio demonio".

Una risa fría se dejó escuchar, y la pantera casi se encogió de miedo.

-_Lo siento, pero ya no me sirves._

"Pero..." protestó el animal, con verdadero temor en sus ojos, comenzando a retroceder.

- _Me has sido de gran utilidad, pero nada me obliga a cumplir con lo prometido._

La pantera rugió, furiosa, olvidando por un momento todo temor.

"Ahora entiendo porque los "demás" os desterraron".

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió cada fibra del animal, haciéndole retorcerse sobre el suelo, soltando maullidos lastimeros.

- _Ya no me sirves_- repitió la voz.

Una descarga más potente que la anterior recorrió el cuerpo de la pantera, que emitió

un rugido de dolor y estallo en pedazos con una última mirada desesperada y angustiada a la sombra que comenzaba a materializarse en el fondo de la cueva.

CONTINUARÁ...

Con un dolor de dedos increíble... ¡Ya terminé la conti! ¡Hurra! La he escrito del tirón, y eso trae consecuencias para mis manos (tanto teclear...).

**Ya empieza la acción (Sí señores, ahora empieza... ¿Y lo demás? Pues bastante tranquilito en comparación). **

**Gracias a:**

**Setsuna17**

**TanInu**

**TaKeR90**

**Yumi-Wolf**

**-koharu-**

**Rosalie Campeotto**

**((REVIEWS))**


	12. Chapter 11: Cuando estés preparado

¡Hola

**¡Hola!  
Lo sé, es imperdonable. He de admitir que yo soy la primera que se fastidia cuando alguien tarda mucho en actualizar, pero lejos de ser un escarmiento me contradigo a mí misma. En fin, lo que importa es que, tarde o temprano, siempre subo la continuación de mis historias. Estoy muy agradecida con los que leen, porque con una tardona como yo no es una sorpresa que la gente acabe hastiada de tener que esperar tanto. Aunque sí tengo algo a mi favor, y es que yo también tengo una vida fuera de internet. Una vida completamente ajena a Erazal y a lo que sucede aquí dentro.  
Advierto de que en los próximos doce días -más o menos- no podré actualizar, mayormente porque estaré de intercambio en Francia. Y también que ahora precisamente no es cuando tengo más tiempo para escribir, y que cuando tengo tiempo me dedico sobretodo a mi libro (sí, estoy escribiendo un libro. Aunque claro, la historia está mil veces mejor desarrollada que la trama de mis fics, sino no me atrevería a querer publicarlo algún día).  
Bueno, después del discurso, os dejo que leáis la continuación.  
Un beso muy grande a todos!**

CAPÍTULO 11: CUANDO ESTÉS PREPARADO...

En cuanto sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, lo primero que vio Kagome fue un paisaje que le resultó muy familiar. Y cuando su aturdida mente comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido, comprendió el por qué. 

Con las piernas aún temblorosas, se puso en pié y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. En cierto modo, el paisaje no variaba mucho del que conocían, solo que este era más salvaje, más... joven. Comprobó con cierta tristeza que el árbol sagrado aún no existía, ni el pozo devora huesos. En su lugar solo había más vegetación, grandes manojos de hierba que crecían sin un orden y se esforzaban por alcanzar el cielo. 

Se movió con precaución y avanzó unos pasos, temiendo encontrar algo entre las plantas, que le impedían ver lo que había a sus pies. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cabeza, que aún le daba vueltas. Recordaba muy vagamente el viaje de una época a la otra, pero lo que sí recordaba era que se había sentido muy extraña. En cuanto saltaron al interior del pozo, una luz intensísima los bañó por completó y les obligó a cerrar los ojos. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y perdió todo sentido de la orientación, no sabía dónde estaba arriba ni dónde estaba abajo. Sintió la necesidad de vaciar su estómago, y en un momento de distracción, dejó que las manos de sus compañeros se resbalasen de las suyas. Después de eso no recordaba nada más.

La muchacha se puso rígida al recordar que se había soltado de la mano de sus amigos, y una oleada de angustia invadió todos sus sentidos. Volvió sobre sus pasos, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada. Si habían llegado con ella, no podrían andar muy lejos...

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio, no muy lejos de donde ella misma había despertado, cuatro figuras tendidas en el suelo, al parecer inconscientes. Una quinta figura intentaba, sin mucho éxito, ponerse en pié ayudándose de sus brazos. Kagome se apresuró en correr junto al chico de larga cabellera negra y lo ayudó a incorporarse. El chico no protestó y se dejó ayudar, aunque la muchacha no habría sabido decir si se debía a que aún estaba aturdido o a que era consciente de que necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kagome con dulzura, apartándole el flequillo de los ojos. 

El muchacho tardó un poco en responder, y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó más ronca de lo habitual.

- Sí... aunque un poco aturdido- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con la otra buscó apoyo en Kagome, que hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlo a no perder el equilibrio.- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Donde debería estar el pozo devora huesos, aunque es difícil saberlo con certeza...- le explicó. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Entendía lo que quería decir.

Se sentaron cerca de sus compañeros, porque tendrían que esperar a que estuviesen todos despiertos. De todas formas no tenían prisa, puesto que el sol todavía se negaba a aparecer. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, Inuyasha tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden y Kagome pensando en qué harían de ahora en adelante. Ya habían llegado al pasado, pero todavía les quedaba la parte más difícil: llegar a Grecia. Ahora que estaban ahí se daba cuenta de lo que realmente implicaba hacer ese viaje. No sería como lo que habían vivido hasta la fecha, de eso estaba segura. No conocían nada más allá de Japón, y se dio cuenta de que el camino a seguir era incierto. Por una parte, estaba emocionada ante la expectativa de lo desconocido; pero por otra, lo desconocido le infundía cierto temor. Al principio no había sentido dudas, pero ya no lo veía todo tan claro... 

Inuyasha pareció notar su preocupación y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos tomándole de la barbilla. 

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kagome no respondió en seguida. Se había perdido en sus ojos y una sensación electrizante recorría todo su cuerpo, abrumada por la cercanía de sus rostros, de su respiración chocando contra su piel... Y la repentina preocupación que mostraba por ella la hizo sentirse extrañamente feliz. 

- Yo... –carraspeó suavemente y meneó la cabeza, intentando encontrar las palabras. Le hacía sentirse nerviosa actuando de esa manera tan confusa. Había momentos en los que la trataba como a un mero detector de fragmentos, otros en los que discutían sin razón aparente. Y habían momentos como aquel en los que la hacía sentirse en las nubes, tratándola como si fuese lo más importante para él, tratando de reconfortarla.- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dijo al fin, esquivando su mirada. 

Pero Inuyasha no quedó muy convencido con su respuesta.

- ¿Estás segura?- inquirió- No tendrías porqué haber venido, estarías más segura en tu época, con tu familia. 

Kagome tragó saliva y se acurrucó a su lado. Comenzaba a sentir algo de frío.

- Estoy completamente segura de esto, Inuyasha.- Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- No sería capaz de estar tranquila sabiendo a lo que te enfrentas, quiero ayudarte. Necesito ayudarte.

El chico se tensó un poco pero se relajó inmediatamente. Para sorpresa de la joven, pronto sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. La abrazaba de una manera protectora, y le transmitió cierta seguridad sin que él mismo fuese consciente de ello.

- Me da más miedo que pueda pasarte algo a ti que lo que me pueda pasar a mí.- Le confesó con un tono de voz tan bajo que parecía un susurro. 

Kagome se quedó sin respiración, sentía que se derretía entera. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha y correspondió a su abrazo.

- ¿Por qué... por qué me dices todas estas cosas?- logró articular, ligeramente aturdida.- No te entiendo. A veces actúas como si no te importara, y otras, sin embargo... 

- Sí que me importas- le respondió serio. La apartó un poco para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, aunque la mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder seguir abrazándola y alejarla del frío de la noche.- Todas las veces que te he insultado, que te he menospreciado... nunca lo he pensado realmente.- Kagome se mordió el labio inferior. Le costaba sostener su mirada, intensa y llena de pasión. Nunca lo había visto así y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esperó, expectante, a que el muchacho siguiera hablando.- No sé cómo acabará todo esto, y por eso, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, me gustaría decirte que...

Se paró en seco, como si buscase la manera más apropiada de decírselo. Kagome esperó pacientemente, con el corazón en un puño, mientras él reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba a punto de decirle. De vez en cuando abría la boca con intención de decir algo, pero se arrepentía y volvía a cerrarla, meneaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, intentando concentrarse. 

Al notar su indecisión, Kagome posó una mano en su hombro, comprensivamente. 

- No hace falta que me lo digas ahora, si no estás preparado- le dijo dulcemente.- Aún tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Inuyasha la miró con cierta culpabilidad y negó con la cabeza.

- No, no... Cuanto antes te lo diga, mejor.

La muchacha le acarició la mejilla con ternura y él se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo, bebiendo de esa muestra de cariño. 

- Ya me lo dirás cuando estés preparado- insistió. En su fuero interno, Kagome no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. Una parte de ella se moría de ganas por saber lo que pensaba Inuyasha, pero tampoco quería presionarlo. Ella misma estaba demasiado aturdida. Prefería disfrutar de la compañía del muchacho, al menos durante esa noche, sin que ninguna otra preocupación la alterase. Aquellas muestras de cariño que rara vez le mostraba la hacían sentirse especial en cierto modo, y no quería estropear el momento. 

La muchacha dirigió entonces su mirada al cielo plagado de estrellas. Tan frías, tan lejanas. Como el amor que sentía Inuyasha por ella. Cerró los ojos con dolor pero se repuso en seguida. No, durante esa noche no iba a permitir que eso la entristeciera. 

- ¿No estás nervioso?- le preguntó, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, como si el cielo fuese a darle las repuestas a sus informuladas preguntas.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo lo que nos espera- le explicó, estremeciéndose. 

El medio demonio suspiró pesadamente y la estrechó con más fuerza. 

-Supongo que sí.

La muchacha permaneció callada durante interminables minutos, arropada por el calor de Inuyasha. Aún no amanecía, y sus amigos tampoco despertaban. Pero ambos agradecían que la noche no llegara a su fin, porque era como una especie de calma antes de la tormenta, los últimos momentos de paz antes de una guerra.

Kagome intentó disfrutar de esos momentos en lugar de preocuparse por el futuro. Un futuro incierto, en el que mucho de lo que ella apreciaba estaba en juego. Era irónico pensar en lo rápido que podía apagarse una vida. Al final resultaba que la existencia de los seres como los humanos, e incluso los mismísimos demonios, eran insignificantes y frágiles. Por muchos éxitos que cosechasen en sus vidas, por muchas buenas acciones que hicieran, o por actos heroicos de los que pudiesen sentirse orgullosos, seguían siendo igual de frágiles que las hormigas que pisaban sin darse cuenta. Siempre lo había sabido de algún modo, pero ahora la verdad la golpeaba con la fuerza de una maza. Inuyasha, la persona que más quería en el mundo, iba a morir por los fines egoístas de otra persona, a menos que ellos hiciesen algo por impedirlo. Y era muy consciente de que las probabilidades de que la historia tuviera un final feliz eran prácticamente nulas. 

En ese momento, como si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos, Inuyasha la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, o quizá se debió a que acababa de levantarse una pequeña brisa de aire más fría que las anteriores. 

El corazón se le encogió de forma tan dolorosa que la muchacha temió que le fuera a dar un infarto allí mismo. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, tan cálidos y protectores, que desearía que el tiempo se detuviese en aquel mismo instante. Podía sentir sobre su cara su aliento cálido, que la dejó sin respiración durante un momento, y sintió ganas de llorar. Llorar por la impotencia y la rabia que sentía por no poder salvarlo, después de que él hubiese estado siempre dispuesto a dar su vida por protegerla a ella, por no poder disfrutar más tiempo de su compañía. No era justo. A pesar de todo, aguantó las lágrimas estoicamente. Lo último que quería era que él tuviese que estar preocupado por ella también, como si ya no tuviese suficientes cosas en las que pensar. 

Levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos oscuros estaban perdidos en el cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de colores rosáceos por el este. A la escasa luz que proyectaban los débiles rayos del amanecer, le pareció ver una mal disimulada tristeza en sus ojos, y eso le dolió más que su propio sufrimiento. 

Alzó una mano temblorosa hasta su mejilla y dibujó una línea pasando por su mandíbula y por su cuello con su dedo índice. Él se estremeció ante su contacto, pero no apartó la vista del cielo. Pero su tensión había disminuido ligeramente. Kagome volvió a repetir el gesto, intentando apaciguar los descontrolados latidos de su corazón. Mientras le miraba y le tocaba lo sentía tan real que parte de la tristeza que pesaba sobre ella desaparecía de forma misteriosa, con una facilidad que la asustaba. Ahora, más que nunca, temía que Inuyasha se desvaneciera en el aire en el momento en el que apartara su mirada de él, como si nunca hubiese existido, como un sueño desaparece de tu memoria al despertar. Y no quería que él dejara de existir.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo: necesitaba con todo su ser oler su aroma, tocar su piel y perderse en su mirada. Si las cosas acababan mal, quería tener un recuerdo del Inuyasha que conocía, aunque no se valiese de ese recuerdo durante mucho tiempo. Porque no podía concebir una vida sin Inuyasha, y sabía que no sería capaz de aguantar ni un solo día desde su muerte. 

Casi de manera inconsciente, colocó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró fuertemente. Inmediatamente, su olor la embriagó y la dejó aturdida durante unos segundos. Inuyasha se envaró, pero no hizo nada por apartarla de él. Kagome lo interpretó como un permiso para continuar con su exploración. Sujetó su cara con las dos manos y lo miró a los ojos. Pudo comprobar que se habían oscurecido ligeramente, aunque sería más correcto decir que habían adquirido un tono más rojizo. La muchacha no sabía a qué se debía este cambio, pero decidió pasarlo por alto. 

Lentamente, fue recorriendo sus facciones con los dedos, y durante este tiempo Inuyasha no fue capaz de moverse ni un milímetro, pero su perturbación se hacía notoria a través de su respiración irregular y del acelerado latido de su corazón. Después, en lugar de recorrer su piel con los dedos, Kagome lo hizo con sus labios. El chico se tensó inmediatamente, pero una vez más no hizo nada por detenerla. Comenzó por su mejilla izquierda, y se fue desplazando de manera exasperadamente lenta hacia su barbilla. Luego la otra mejilla, la punta de la nariz- el medio demonio dejó escapar un gemido- y finalmente alcanzó la comisura de sus labios. Entonces se apartó de él para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Aquello estaba resultando ser una tortura. Una tortura deliciosa.

Los dos permanecieron como estatuas durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Kagome continuó con su juego de caricias, y pudo escuchar con total claridad los ronroneos que emitía el chico. 

Y entonces se inclinó hacia él y sus labios rozaron los suyos.

Dos manos grandes y fuertes la apartaron enseguida sin darle tiempo a saborearlos. 

Kagome gimió en protesta, pero Inuyasha negó firmemente con la cabeza.

- Ahora, no.

El efecto de esas dos palabras fue mucho más devastador que el que le hubiese podido causar un arma. Giró bruscamente la cabeza para que no la pudiese mirar a la cara y se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

La mano de Inuyasha la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a la cara. Antes de cerrar los ojos obstinadamente, Kagome pensó ver una sombra de tristeza en su rostro, pero no supo si habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

- Yo... Lo siento mucho, Kagome- le dijo con la voz rota.

Ella tragó con dificultad y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No tendría que haber llegado a esos límites, no tendría que haberlo hecho... Pero el instinto había sido más fuerte que ella. Y ahora se arrepentía de no poder frenar sus propios impulsos. Inuyasha tenía razón, siempre la había tenido. No era más que una débil humana, incapaz de ejercer el control sobre sí misma y sus emociones. A pesar de que sabía que él no la quería había continuado albergando esperanzas, qué tonta había sido. Debió imaginar que iba a pasar algo así. 

- Tendría que haberlo sabido- murmuró, y la voz se le quebró en la última palabra.- Nunca seré más que una compañera, o un detector de fragmentos. 

El muchacho se horrorizó ante sus palabras.

- No, no, no... No me has entendido, Kagome.- secó con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar de los ojos de la chica. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.- No se trata de eso.

Kagome dejó escapar un sollozo tan potente que él se sobresaltó.

- ¿Y entonces de qué se trata?- clavó sus ojos bañados en lágrimas en él, desesperada. No lo entendía. Si intentaba rectificarse para no herir sus sentimientos preferiría que dejase las cosas tal y como estaban. No quería su compasión.

La muchacha tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho. Esa sensación... era insoportable. Dolía, dolía mucho. Tenía la sensación de que se había abierto una brecha justo ahí, donde estaba su corazón. Parecía que iba a resquebrajarse aún más si no hacía algo por detener el dolor. 

Jadeó.

Inuyasha agarró firmemente sus muñecas. Kagome pudo ver su rostro entre la cortina de lágrimas, y lo que vio no la dejó indiferente. Estaba realmente consternado, asustado, preocupado.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? ¡Kagome...!

Fue incapaz de responder. Por mucho que lo intentara la voz no le salía. Deseaba salir corriendo de allí, huir lo más lejos posible. Lejos de él, lejos de cualquier persona. Quería estar sola. No podía permitir que la vieran así.

Intentó zafarse de sus agarre con todas sus fuerzas, pero en comparación con él era demasiado débil. Dejó escapar otro sollozo desgarrador. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan débil, por no ser capaz de afrontar nada con valor.

- No llores, por favor...- la voz suplicante de Inuyasha inundó sus oídos, pero eso le hizo aún más daño. Por mucho que él se preocupase por ella no la quería, nunca la amaría como amó a Kikyo. 

La sombra de Kikyo la perseguiría durante toda su vida.

Luchó con renovadas fuerzas sin conseguir nada. Inuyasha era demasiado fuerte para ella, y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Y ella tampoco podía pensar en nada que no fuese el dolor que la consumía. Si no podía escapar, al menos pedía que se le concediese el derecho a la inconsciencia. Eso estaría bien, porque podría olvidarse del dolor, aunque por poco tiempo. Estaba siendo una cobarde, y lo sabía; pero no le importaba. 

- Suéltame- gimoteó, cansada.

Él no la soltó. Tampoco es que hubiese esperado que le hiciese caso a la primera, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Por favor... Quiero estar sola.

Inuyasha no se movió ni un milímetro.

- Si no me sueltas gritaré- le amenazó, pero no fue una amenaza muy convincente porque su voz fue apenas un murmullo.

Y esta vez él si reaccionó. Sin embrago, hizo lo contrario a lo que pedía. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho de manera tan efusiva que parecía que no la había visto en años. 

Kagome se quedó paralizada al principio, sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía. Tenía la mente nublada, una protección que había adoptado de manera inconsciente contra el dolor, y tardó en saber lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y movió los brazos. O al menos le pareció que había movido los brazos, porque una fracción de segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de que sus brazos no se habían movido de su posición inicial. Probó de nuevo sin ningún resultado. Su cuerpo no quería moverse porque estaba disfrutando de ese abrazo de una manera impensable. Cada poro de su piel deseaba estar en contacto con Inuyasha, a pesar de que su mente estuviese ordenando que se alejase de él de inmediato. 

La mano de Inuyasha se deslizó por su espalda y la joven se estremeció entera.

Y se sintió furiosa. 

No debía permitir que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera. Tenía que dejarle claro que no podía jugar con sus sentimientos y esperar que ella lo aceptase. 

Golpeó su pecho con rabia desmedida y él la aferró aún más contra sí mismo. Le alivió darse cuenta de que su cuerpo volvía a obedecerla y aprovechó esta ventaja para atacar con más energía.

Inuyasha aguantó toda su furia sin soltar ningún quejido. Kagome sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, la herida seguía sin cicatrizar y cualquier roce le producía un dolor agudo. Pero no iba a parar hasta que no la soltase. Peor para él si era lo bastante estúpido como para pensar que se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. 

- Todo ha sido un malentendido- le dijo de pronto muy cerca de su oído.

La muchacha cesó su ataque sin pensárselo dos veces y se envaró. Inuyasha la apartó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara con facilidad.

Kagome contuvo el aliento.

Tenía el aspecto de un cachorro desvalido con esa mirada. Las primeras luces del amanecer iluminaban su rostro y pudo apreciar con total claridad lo cansado y triste que estaba. 

Se le encogió el corazón. Quizá debería dejar que se explicara... 

Pero su orgullo estaba en contra de rendirse aún. Quería demostrarle a Inuyasha que ella también podía ignorarlo y hacer como que todo le era indiferente, que podía llegar a ser igual de cabezota y obstinada que él.

- No hace falta que intentes arreglar las cosas- replicó, tozuda.

- Pero _quiero _arreglar las cosas, Kagome- le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos mientras la miraba de manera intensa. 

Kagome reprimió un gruñido.

- Siento mucho que no me hayas entendido, porque te he causado mucho dolor- aspiró con fuerza- Y siento que hayas pensado que te estaba rechazando.

Kagome arqueó las cejas, incrédula.

- Y lo que has hecho entonces ¿qué es? ¿Te has lanzado a mis brazos?

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

- Tiene que ver con lo que intenté decirte antes- al notar que ella le miraba sin entender se lo explicó- No sé si estoy preparado para dar ese paso todavía, antes necesito aclarar muchas cosas. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que te lo dijera cuando me sintiese preparado, porque me he dado cuenta de que no lo estoy. 

- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con...?- comenzó a protestar, airada, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

- Tiene mucho que ver, créeme. Te prometo que algún día te lo diré, y entonces, sólo entonces, veremos qué hacer.

Su mirada era tan sincera que a Kagome no le quedó más remedio que creerle. Sus nervios se aplacaron y pudo pensar con más sensatez.

- Está bien, confío en ti.

Inuyasha sonrió aliviado.

- Kagome, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por compensarte esto... yo...

La muchacha negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, confío en ti.

Inuyasha se quedó callado. En ese momento oyeron un bostezo y un maullido, y supieron que los otros se estaban despertando. 

- Volvamos con ellos. Estarán desorientados por el viaje- comentó Kagome, aunque no muy feliz.

Se acercaron al resto del grupo, que seguía en el mismo prado en el que habían aterrizado después del viaje temporal. Tal como había predicho Kagome, todos parecían algo confundidos, lo que cambió cuando los vieron llegar. Sango fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Es aquí?

Parecía una pregunta un poco estúpida, pero no para ellos, que comprendieron su confusión perfectamente.

- Sí, es aquí- contestó Kagome con voz apagada.

Sango no se dio cuenta del tono amargo de su voz porque en ese momento su mirada se había posado en el monje. Miroku aún no había abierto los ojos. Cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que se debía a que estaba muy cansado, pero esa apariencia de falso descanso no podía engañar a la exterminadora. Suspiró, resignada.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Esperábamos que tú nos dieses alguna idea, estás más familiarizada con estos asuntos.

Sango se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

- Podríamos probar a bordear la costa. Sólo unos kilómetros- añadió cuando vio las caras de desaliento de Inuyasha y Kagome- No sabemos si en esta época hay alguna forma de atravesar el mar- se encogió de hombros- De todas maneras, estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.

Reinó el silencio durante dos largos minutos. Eso fue una respuesta bastante elocuente para ella.

**CONTINUARÁ... **

Siento no poder agradeceros vuestros reviews individualmente, os estoy muy agradecida a todos. Vuestros comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo historias de Inuyasha, de verdad os agradezco que gastéis parte de vuestro tiempo para darme vuestras opiniones.

**¡Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos!**

**Ah... Si pulsáis ese botoncito que pone 'Go' no os va a pasar nada, quizás hasta tengáis suerte y aparezca Inuyasha en vuestra propia casa... **


End file.
